Take my heart away
by Le Saut de l'Ange
Summary: Hermione part dans le passé pour tuer Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort. Difficile, non impossible. Elle réalise que l'amour entre eux devient plus fort que tout ce qu'elle a connu ... Le sauvera telle ? TRADUCTION! FINIE
1. Prologue: La fin

_**Disclamer**__ : Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à Hatusu, je ne suis que la traductrice !!! (Disclamer que je ne referais pas )_

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Bonjour, bonjour !! Hey, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Je sais très bien ce que vous vous demandez … mais pourquoi a-t-elle effacé sa traduction et pourquoi la reposte t-elle ?? Elle est complètement givrée. Givrée je le suis peut-être un chouia mais j'ai une bonne raison de faire ce que j'ai fait._

_En réalité … me cache sous mon bureau … après avoir regardé la version originale et ma traduction, j'ai tout d'abord remarqué (à ma grande honte) que j'avais oublié un chapitre !! Un chapitre important qui __se trouve au début de cette fiction. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'en suis désolée mais cela va me permettre de peaufiner la traduction, de la rentre plus juste avec moins de fautes etc. _

_J'espère sincèrement que vous n'allez pas me boycotter je l'espère de tout cœur :D En attendant, je souhaite aux anciens une re bonne lecture de ce chapitre et aux nouveaux une excellente lecture de cette fic que j'aurais légèrement remaniée pour rendre la lecture plus agréable (enfin, je l'espère ;)_

_J__e ne vais pas vous demander un quota de review parce que, personnellement, je trouve cela ridicule (on écrit ou traduit pour le plaisir ) mais c'est vrai que quelques reviews me feraient plaisir :D_

_**Résumé**_ : _Hermione_ _part dans le passé pour tuer Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort. Difficile, non impossible. Elle réalise que l'amour entre eux devient plus fort que tout ce qu'elle a connu ... __Le sauvera t-elle ? TRADUCTION!_

_**Rating**__ : T _

_**Paring: **__Hermione/Tom Jedusor :D_

_**

* * *

**_

Take my heart away

* * *

_Break down _

_**Ecroules-toi**_

_and cease all feeling_

_**Et nie tout tes sentiments**_

_Burn now_

_**Brûle**_

_what was once breathing._

_**Ce qui autrefois respirait**_

_Reach out _

_**Etend-toi**_

_and you may take my heart away. _

_**Et tu pourras emmener mon cœur ailleurs. **_

_**Prologue**__: La fin _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Hermione cria quand une ligne verte éclaira la forêt et passa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle regarda la forêt, gelée, s'éclairer avec fascination. Le temps sembla se ralentir quand une lumière heurta de plein fouet son meilleur ami à la joue. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner quand Harry Potter s'écroula sur le sol, ses yeux grands ouverts, blancs, sans vie._

La seule chose qu'elle entendait était un rire froid, cruel qui semblait faire écho dans toute la forêt contre les branches des arbres. Le rire incessant d'un fou.

Hermione sut ce qui lui restait à faire, et une fraîcheur l'enveloppa de l'intérieur. _C'est le seul moyen. _

« C'est le seul moyen. » lui répétait Harry en un murmure quelques heures auparavant. Ses yeux, normalement illuminés et plein de détermination, étaient résignés. Ils étaient, à présent, les mêmes que ceux des prisonniers qui étaient condamnés à une mort certaine. Hermione le regarda, prise une peur soudaine.

« Mais Harry, Dumbledore disait … »

Il la coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Je sais ce que Dumbledore disait. », lui rétorqua t-il d'une voix sévère. « Ne joue pas avec le temps … Mais je te demande de le faire uniquement si j … si j'échoue. »

Il la regarda, lui demandant de comprendre ce qu'il disait sans avoir à le lui expliquer.

« Tu n'échoueras pas, Harry. Tu ne peux pas. », lui rétorqua Hermione

« Dumbledore a disait … »

« Dumbledore est mort ! », explosa Harry, en frappant sur le mur avec son poing. Quand il vit l'expression du visage d'Hermione, il réalisa qu'il lui avait fait peur, qu'il faisait peur à la seule meilleure amie qui lui restait.

« Je suis désolé. », lui murmura t-il, tout en ne reconnaissant pas sa propre voix. « Mais, comme je te l'ai dit, Hermione: J'ai cette … certitude que quelqu'un est intervenu pour que Voldemort soit celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Crois-moi, je le connais, et je _sais_ qu'il n'est pas né mauvais. Si tu pouvais aller dans le passé, avant sa transformation, tu pourras le tuer aussi facilement qu'un humain. Et, Hermione s'il y a bien une personne à qui je fais confiance pour mener à bien cette mission afin que tout redevienne comme avant, c'est bien toi. »

Il la regardait avec un tel espoir et reconnaissance qu'elle trouva en lui l'ancien Harry et reprit confiance.

« Je le ferais. », lui répondit avec ferveur Hermione.

_Je le ferais_, songea t-elle. Et elle réalisa qu'elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour changer ce qui c'était passé les semaines précédentes.

Le silence sembla s'intensifier avec l'arrivée d'une légère brume qui l'enveloppa. La lumière de la lune les éclairait comme à travers un voile. La seule solidité, dans l'étrange semi réalité qui lui faisait face, était les arbres noueux et sans vie, mais tout de même réels.

La brume se dissipa petit à petit …

Et Lord Voldemort se tourna face à elle. Elle réalisa, comme si elle venait prendre une douche froide, qu'elle était la seule et unique survivante. Devant elle se trouvait le démon qu'elle devait « supprimer ».

« Ah, voilà la sale sang de bourbe que Potter aimait tant. », fit Voldemort de sa voix immonde, glaciale. Elle prit da sa main gauche la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou. .

« Pitié, je ne connais même pas ton nom. », murmura-t-il d'un sourire sadique. Voldemort leva sa baguette.

Et au même moment, Hermione s'empara de son retourneur de temps. Au lieu de le tourner par le dessus comme elle le faisait toujours, elle le tourna vers la gauche. Au lieu de le tourner de quelques heures elle tourna des décennies. Tout en tournant une première fois, une lumière verte fonça sur elle. Elle le tourna une deuxième fois et la forêt commença à s'effacer. Elle songea à l'époque où elle voulait arriver et se concentra sur le retourneur de temps. A Chaque tour elle eut des flots de souvenirs et de visions d'endroits qu'elle ne verrait plus. Le bourdonnement dans sa tête sembla s'intensifier puis, plus rien: le noir le plus complet

Jedusor cria quand il s'assit sur son lit. Tout en se massant les tempes, il essaya de se souvenir du rêve qui l'avait réveillé. Il était sur que ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Ce rêve ressemblait à tous les cauchemars qui l'avaient longtemps tourmentés et qui restaient imprimés dans sa tête. Cette fois-ci, c'était quelque chose de différent, quelque chose qui le tourmentait plus qu'un simple cauchemar. Il se rappela d'une fille avec de grands yeux et des longs cheveux bruns ainsi que d'un garçon avec une cicatrice. La fille était la seule qui s'était levée. Cependant, il avait trouvé ce visage plutôt beau. Rapidement, il se maudit d'avoir pensé à une chose pareille. _Les rêves ne font rien d'autre qu'empoisonner l'esprit_, se sermonna t-il sévèrement.

Mais cela ne le réconforta pas. _Ais-je vu des choses ? Suis-je entrain de devenir fou ?_


	2. Chapter 1: Les yeux nuits

**Take my heart away

* * *

**

_**Note de l'auteur:** Hello, j'ai été rapide pas vrai mdr ! J'avoue, c'est un coup bas vu que c'est la deuxième fois que je publie cette histoire. Enfin, le prochain chapitre (celui que j'ai oublié à la précédente publication de cette traduction) est déjà traduit et vous l'aurez la semaine prochaine si review il y a. Quoi, moi, du chantage ? Hey, je suis pas Malfoy ni même Jedusor ! XD Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant cette fic (oui, oui, même si vous la lisez une deuxième fois) Bonne lecture à tous !!!! Enjoy et review ! _

_We can easily forgive a child that is afraid of the dark. The real tragedy in life is when **men** are afraid of the light._

_Nous pardonnons facilement à un enfant qui a peur du noir mais nous ne pardonnons pas facilement à un **homme** qui a peur de la lumière._

_– Plato

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 1**__: les yeux nuits_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Quand Tom Jedusor se réveilla le lendemain, son rêve étrange était déjà très loin. Grâce à son statut de préfet, Tom avait sa propre chambre … ainsi qu'une salle de bain privée. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à vouloir devenir préfet en premier lieu. La plupart du temps, il préférait la solitude à la compagnie des autres élèves. Mais, quelques fois, être seul avec ses propres pensées était épuisant. Il prit une douche, froide, comme toujours parce que l'eau chaude n'arrivait jamais jusque dans cette partie du donjon.

Tom planifia tout d'abord ce qu'il devait faire aujourd'hui. Il devait commencer par imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire pour cet ennuyeux festin d'Halloween puisqu'il devait s'en occuper, être sympa avec Rhion Malfoy pour qu'il lui passe les ingrédients pour les potions plus compliquées, finir le livre de Legimencie que le professeur Tunistra lui avait demandé de lire et lancer le charme « oubliette » sur Grégory Longdubas qu'il avait oublié de faire la nuit précédente. Et puis il y avait également son travail scolaire qui passait en premier plan: les ASPIC ainsi que le Quidditch. Mais le travail régulier commençait à devenir ennuyeux pour Tom. Après tout, il était devenu rapidement le premier dans toutes les matières et ses professeurs lui avaient donné du travail avancé à faire. Et, alors que ses professeurs ne le savaient pas encore, ils les avaient déjà terminés.

Peut-être que cela aurait été moins ennuyeux si on lui avait donné à étudier une sorte de magie qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Peut-être qu'avec quelque chose d'autre. La Magie Noire était selon lui, la forme de magie la plus compliquée et Tom était fasciné par elle. Il avait organisé un petit groupe avec ceux qui étaient d'accord avec lui et ils avaient commencé à se donner des rendez-vous toutes les semaines pour étudier les magies interdites que lui-même leur apprenait.

Il marcha jusque dans la Grande Salle afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner à sa place habituelle, à la table des Serpentards. La plupart de ses camarades de classe le saluèrent d'un signe de tête quand il passait devant eux. « Amitié » n'était pas le bon mot pour définir les relations qu'il avait avec eux. Beaucoup d'entre eux le respectait, ils avaient peur de lui dans un sens. De plus, les Serpentard, ne se faisaient pas d'amis. Ils avaient des alliances politiques.

Tout en parlant avec Rhion Malfoy, il sentit un regard le fixer et su immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Depuis qu'il avait fait expulser Rubeus Hargrid en cinquième année, Dumbledore le surveillait. Albus Dumbledore était la seule personne à Poudlard qui semblait voir la vérité sous la façade de Tom. Pour les autres professeurs, Tom était un étudiant intelligent, ambitieux et un élève remarquable. Seul Dumbledore semblait avoir comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plus dangereux.

Quand Tom partit pour son premier cours, il sentit d'autres yeux le fixer, mais il ne savait pas à qui ils appartenaient. Il se retourna, certain qu'une personne lui suivait. Il aperçut des cheveux bruns disparaître dans couloir mais ne les suivit pas. Cependant, il se demanda quel étudiant avait les nerfs assez solides pour vouloir le suivre. S'il s'était souvenu du rêve, Tom aurait pu établir un lien entre ces deux « éléments ».

* * *

Hermione s'engouffra dans le corridor quand Tom se retourna, tout en retenant sa respiration. Elle pensa que le suivre n'était pas une excellente idée et que son plan ne marcherait jamais comme cela. _Il a ses yeux derrière la tête, maudit sois-tu !_

Hermione avait reconnu Tom dès qu'elle l'avait vu. À 17 ans, Tom avait des cheveux noirs qui contrastaient merveilleusement bien avec son visage pâle. Il était mince et musclé et marchait avec une grâce dangereuse qui lui rappelait Drago Malfoy. Il était fort, avait des pommettes hautes et un menton carré, volontaire. Mais ses yeux étaient de loin plus frappants. Hermione ne pu penser à autre chose qu'à la couleur de la nuit avec des rayures bleues foncées. S'il n'avait pas été la même personne qui avait tué l'un de ses meilleurs amis quelques heures auparavant, Hermione l'aurait trouvé attirant. Le seul détail qui pouvait associer Tom à Lord Voldemort était ses doigts qui étaient anormalement longs et fins. Mais avant même d'avoir remarqué tous ces détails, elle avait entendu quelqu'un prononcer son nom, et cela avait renforcé son intuition, il était bel et bien Tom Jedusor.

Malheureusement, Hermione s'était fait repérée dès son premier jour à Poudlard. Elle avait l'intention de rebrousser chemin mais avait perdu ses repères. Elle supposa qu'elle devait être en 1944 mais n'en était pas certaine pour autant. Elle s'était réveillée dans une des clairières de la Forêt interdite. C'était la même que lorsque Voldemort avait tué Harry. Elle ne savait pas ce que seraient les effets de se retrouver si loin en arrière dans le temps, ne savait pas quoi faire et prenait soin de suivre les conseils de Dumbledore: ne jamais, sous n'importe quel prétexte, se montrer aux autres. Elle avait décidé de marcher jusqu'au château et voir si elle pouvait trouver Voldemort … _Tom !_, se rappela t-elle … et le suivre. Maintenant, elle était certaine qu'elle se trouvait cinquante ans dans le passé, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle savait uniquement qu'elle devait tuer Tom Jedusor. Hermione se rappelait bien d'avoir utilisé de Retourneur de Temps pour aller dans le passé mais n'avais encore vu personne avant Tom et avait cru s'évanouir.

Maintenant, Hermione devait trouver un endroit pour réfléchir, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant. Elle était terrifiée et amusée à la fois. Ici, rien n'était certain. Elle décida d'aller à la Tour d'Astronomie pendant que les autres étaient en cours. Et, il lui sembla que personne ne l'avait encore vue. Elle avait été manipulée tellement de fois qu'elle avait compris qu'aussi longtemps qu'on ne la remarquerait pas, elle pourrait facilement changer le passé et le présent. _Un moment, un tout petit moment, Miss Granger, est ce qui peut faire changer un homme dans le futur et peut-être même le futur d'un monde entier._

Elle arriva à la Tour d'Astronomie et jeta un coup d'œil à la grande fenêtre qui se trouvait du coté nord de la tour. Loin en bas, elle vit un grand garçon qui était un peu enveloppé d'à peu près quinze ans, qui marchait d'un pas lourd. Elle sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait … _d'Hagrid ! _Elle eut un sourire, enfin, elle voyait un visage qu'elle connaissait.

Hermione s'assit et prit sa tête entre les mains. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais seulement, elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle devait s'y prendre. Elle devait assassiner Tom Jedusor, le faire rapidement. _Non_, pensa t-elle en colère, _je dois tuer le diable, une mauvaise créature qui tuera mon meilleur ami si je ne le tue pas en premier lieu._ Cela lui semblait plus facile à faire comme cela.

Vérité dite, Hermione était terrifiée. Elle avait déjà fait des voyages dans le temps auparavant et elle et Harry avaient réussit à s'en sortir. _Cette fois-ci, je n'ai même pas Harry avec moi_, pensa t-elle, triste. Elle était terrifiée parce que dans le futur, Harry, Ron, ses parents, et peut-être toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait étaient mortes. Elle était également terrifiée parce que ces vies là ainsi que celles d'autres se scelleraient selon ce qu'elle allait faire.

Avec l'aide de sa logique, Hermione décida qu'elle prendrait deux ans pour achever sa mission. La première chose qu'elle devrait faire serait de se cacher dans l'ombre et le regarder afin d'attendre le bon moment pour frapper.

A cette pensée, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait presque pas le suivre tout le temps et Hermione ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour le trouver seul et vulnérable. Et comme elle serait là pour plusieurs jours, elle ne savait pas non plus comme elle ferait pour trouver de la nourriture ni pour trouver un endroit pour dormir et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir rester cachée éternellement. La seconde option était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait quand elle avait un problème. Aller voir Dumbledore, lui dire tout ce qui allait se passer ou du moins tout ce qu'il se passerait et espérer qu'il la croie. Peut-être voudrait-il bien l'aider à tuer Tom Jedusor. Dumbledore avait toujours sut quoi faire en temps de crise.

Elle se leva et décida qu'aller voir Dumbledore était sa meilleure solution. Elle s'arrêta et trouva que son plan était un peu faible. Le temps était une vieille chose et il revenait toujours au point de départ, comme pour un cercle. Pourquoi le Dumbledore du futur n'avait-il pas reconnu Hermione si elle était en effet venue à cette époque ? Et puis, elle se souvint de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit un jour, en privé.

_Vous me rappelez beaucoup quelqu'un que j'ai connu, Miss Granger._

Etait-ce juste une coincidence ou le Dumbledore du futur l'avait-il déjà vue auparavant ?

Tout en réfléchissant, Hermione prit sa baguette de sa poche. Retenant sa respiration, Hermione se prépara à faire quelque chose qu'elle s'était promis de ne jamais faire. _C'est différent, c'est important._

« Rectus Capillus. », murmura t-elle, sentant l'air dans ses cheveux. Ensuite, elle fit. « Occulus Apparo », et une paire de lunette très fine apparut dans la paume de sa main. Elle les mit sur le bout de son nez et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle cria quand elle vit son reflet. _C'est moi … ça ? _

Des mèches de cheveux châtains aux reflets miels avaient remplacé ses cheveux bouclés, broussailleux, et la paire de lunettes qu'elle portait lui faisait des yeux espiègles. Elle pouvait à peine se reconnaître elle-même. Elle avait l'air d'être une personne complètement différente. Elle grimaça. _Je déteste ça. J'ai l'impression d'être Parvati et Lavande avant le bal de Noël._

Décidée, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Quand elle se trouva devant la statue de la gargouille, elle toucha nerveusement ses cheveux et remonta ses lunettes. Était-elle assez différente ?

« Chocogrenouille. », fit-elle en espérant que ce soit le bon mais elle se rappela que Dumbledore aimait les sucreries moldues.

« Hem … Barre de Mars! Non, Esquimau au Melon ! »

« C'est ce que j'aurais choisi si j'avais dû le choisir moi-même. », fit une voix claire derrière elle. Hermione se retourna pour voir le visage jeune et les cheveux bruns roux d'Albus Dumbledore. « Le Directeur, Mr Dippet, refuse de les essayer. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois où je lui en ai proposé. », continua Dumbledore comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Directeur ? Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier ? Dumbledore n'était pas directeur avant la défaite de Grindelwald.

« Puis-je savoir votre nom, jeune demoiselle ? Et si je ne suis pas trop impoli, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? »

« Je m'appelle Hélène Nestowe, monsieur. », inventa rapidement Hermione, les épaules droites, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à quelqu'un qui lui était supérieur. Soudainement, elle senti un nœud dans son estomac et elle se demanda si dire toute la vérité à Dumbledore était une bonne idée. Selon elle, il ressemblait à quelqu'un qui la prendrait pour une folle plutôt que de croire son histoire qui incluait le Mage Noir et un retourneur de temps. Et accepterait-il qu'elle assassine un de ses propres élèves?Dumbledore ne le voudrait jamais, même avec des circonstances, il ne serait jamais d'accord avec cela. Rapidement, elle essaya de trouver une raison valable de sa présence.

« J'aimerais étudier à Poudlard. », Fit-elle rapidement. _Etudier à Poudlard, j'aurais vraiment pu trouver une meilleure idée !. _

« Est-ce vraiment cela Miss … Nestowe ? », lui demanda Dumbledore en la regardant vraiment pour la première fois. Hermione remarqua pas la lueur calculatrice qui se trouvait dans ses yeux. « Je ne pense pas que cela soit possible, aussi âgée que vous l'êtes. Pouvez vous me dire comment vous êtes arrivée ici ? Avez-vous de l'expérience ? »

Hermione se calma. Comment pouvait-elle expliquer les six ans d'études qu'elle avait déjà eu ? Comment pouvait-elle expliquer par quels moyens elle était arrivée ici ? Son esprit marchait à toute vitesse.

Heureusement, elle ne put répondre grâce à l'arrivée d'un des étudiants. Elle cria presque en voyant le garçon arriver au détour d'un corridor. La seule personne qu'elle essayait d'éviter pour le moment, et la seule personne qu'elle devait tuer. Tom Jedusor

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Hélène Nestowe, d'Allemagne

_**Disclamer:** Rien est à moi, comme d'hab quoi :D _

_**Note de la traductrice**: Voilà le fameux chapitre que vous n'avez pas eu Vous verrez, les lubies de Dumbledore ne sont pas terminée XD J'espère qu'il vous plaira, sur ce bonne lecture et surtout review !!! _

_Those who cannot **remember** the past are **condemned** to repeat it._

_Ceux qui ne se **souviennent** pas du passé sont **condamnés** à le répéter. _

_- George Santayana_

* * *

_**Take my heart away **_

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**: _Hélène Nestowe, d'Allemagne_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"Mr Jedusor.", lui lança Dumbledore en regardant sa montre.

« Vous n'étiez pas dans votre classe quand je suis arrivé pour mes leçons alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez être ici. », commença Tom avec attention. Il regarda Hermione et une expression irréelle passa au travers de ses yeux sombres. Hermione remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait une présence qui avait presque mis à mal le calme et la confiance du mentor.

« Le temps passe vite. J'allais voir Dippet et j'ai oublié que tu venais pour tes leçons. Pardonne-moi. »

« Bien sur, Monsieur ! », lui rétorqua Tom d'une façon non rude mais également bien loin d'être polie. Hermione ressentit une vieille rancœur dans leurs paroles, une sorte de tension qui semblait les irradier tous les deux de l'intérieur.

« Et si nous repoussions la leçon à cette après-midi ? »

« Cela serait parfait, Monsieur. », lui répondit Tom en ne montrant aucune émotion. Une fois fait, il disparût. Quelqu'un d'aussi avisé que Dumbledore n'aurait pas manqué le rapide regard que Tom avait lancé à Hermione.

Dumbledore reporta son attention sur elle.

« Monsieur, j'aimerais voir le Directeur Dippet. », lui demanda fermement Hermione avant qu'il ne puisse l'ennuyer avec plus de questions. Elle avait comprit que Dumbledore était loin d'être idiot. Elle ne savait pas de quoi avait l'air Dippet mais il ne pouvait pas être aussi intelligent que Dumbledore.

« C'est par là. », lui fit Dumbledore après un moment. Hermione eut l'impression que quelque choe le travaillait. Hésitante, elle le suivit en passant près de la gargouille et entra dans le bureau du Directeur Dippet.

* * *

Quand Tom s'éloigna loin de Dumbledore et passa le corridor, il senti une drôle de sensation lui parcourir le corps. _C'est la fille de mon rêve. J'en suis certain,_ songea t-il. Elle était presque la même avec quelques changements. Les cheveux plus raides peut-être ? Mais la même beauté irréelle semblait l'irradier. 

En colère, il chassa la fille de ses rêves hors de son esprit. Il se demanda sèchement si Dumbledore avait pris cette excuse pour sécher volontairement ses leçons de métamorphose avec lui. Même si Dumbledore refusait de se l'admettre, les leçons étaient devenues une sorte de match privé entre eux deux depuis que Tom avait pratiquement atteint le niveau de Dumbledore sur ce sujet.

Tom avait une relation bizarre avec Dumbledore, pour ne pas dire le contraire. Dans un sens, Dumbledore était la seule personne à Poudlard pour qui il avait un profond respect. Même si Tom détestait se l'admettre, Dumbledore était le genre de personne qui réussissait en entrant dans une pièce à la faire tomber dans un silence le plus complet. Dumbledore était le genre de personne qu'on obéissait d'un claquement de doigt. Dans un sens, Dumbledore était le modèle de Tom. Il était le genre de personne à qui il aspirait être.

Mais en même temps, Dumbledore représentait tout ce à quoi Tom s'était opposé. Dumbledore avait une idée tellement étroite et décidée sur ce qu'était le bien et le mal, sur la rejection et le fait d'être accepté. 'le Mal' et 'le Bien' n'existaient pas pour Tom. Ils étaient vagues, des noms insignifiants que les gens utilisaient pour se sentir bien dans leurs baskets quand ils faisaient une action. Ce qui désintéressait le plus s'était sa définition du 'bien'. Comme pour le fait d'être accepté ou rejeté. Pourquoi devrait-il être ouvert et accepter les moldus et les sangs de bourbes, une race qui n'avait fait que le rejeter toute sa vie. Il haïssait le monde moldu, pour lui, il n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un gosse de la rue, un orphelin, un garçon qui n'aurait jamais pu rien faire de sa vie. Il haïssait les moldus plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire.

Tom rit amèrement, ce qui n'aurait pas de conséquence pour le moment. Depuis longtemps, il s'était débarrassé des émotions qu'un humain normal pouvait ressentir. Quand il pouvait ressentir de la peine, de la tristesse ou de la joie, tous ces sentiments allaient contre un mur. Il ne l'avait pas construit grâce à la magie parce que, malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de magie qui pouvait arracher son cœur loin de lui. A cause du temps qu'il avait passé dans l'orphelinat moldu, ses difficultées avaient commencé à Poudlard et, le fait était qu'il n'avait jamais réellement été accepté où qu'il aille. Il avait appris à vaincre toutes les émotions qu'il pourrait ressentir, appart la colère et, quelque fois, la satisfaction. Toutes les autres n'avaient pas d'impact sur lui. Quand il était adulé, dévalorisé ou même insulté, il ne ressentait rien du tout. Rendre son cœur imperméable à tout sentiment avait était le seul mécanisme de défense qu'il avait.

C'était pour cella que la fille de son rêve l'avait fait douter. Il avait été, un moment, attiré par elle, mais ce moment était passé pour le moment et il pouvait retourner vivre dans son monde ou l'indifférence prônait.

* * *

Directeur Dippet lisait une pile de parchemin tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la fille qui s'était assise, confiante, devant lui.

« Miss Nestowe … Vous dites que vous venez de passer six années dans l'école de magie d'Allemagne ? »

"Oui, Monsieur. A Frau Brunhilds Holher Schule der Zauberei!"

Dumbledore, qui s'était assit à la gauche de Dippet, lui demanda rapidement. « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'accent, allemand, Melle Nestowe ? »

« Bien, ma famille a vécu en Angleterre jusqu'à mes dix ans, et ensuite, mon père a été expatrié en Allemagne pour son travail. Maintenant il est de retour en Angleterre, vous voyez. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu attraper l'accent allemand. », termina t-elle comme pour divulguer une grande information. Apparemment, même Dumbledore se faisait duper par son visage si confiant. Mais en elle, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était tiraillée, elle détestait mentir à Dumbledore mais ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire la vérité. _'Oui, Monsieur Dippet. __Je suis venue ici pour assassiner votre meilleur étudiant. Est-ce un problème ?'_

Le Directeur Dippet lui sourit: "Et bien, Miss Nestowe, je suis ravi de vous dire que les tests magiques vous ont désignée plus qu'apte à intérgrer notre école. Je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi l'on vous a fait faire ces tests pour commencer. J'oserais même dire que vous être la sorcière la plus brillante que nous n'ayaons eu depuis ... »

« Armando, je dois vous demander de ne pas prendre de décision trop rapide. Peut-être y a-t-il _une raison_ pour ces tests. Et, pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle, Mais cela semblait douteux que … »

« Cela n'a aucun sens, Albus ! », lui fit arrogamment Dippet faisant un signe dédaigneux de main. « Ne voyez-vous pas que cette fille raconte la vérité ? Le Choipeau dit qu'elle doit aller à Gryffondor, et a-t-il déjà eut tord ? En plus, c'est une brillante élève de septième année. Nous avons deux étudiants les plus intelligents que cette école n'a jamais eut ! Imaginez les fonds que le Ministère nous … » en rougissant légèrement, il regarda Dumbledore avant de continuer « … Bien … hem … appart cela … vous êtes acceptée à Poudlard, Hélène Nestowe ! »

Hermione sourit légèrement et se tourna pour partir tout en glissant : « Je suis honorée, Monsieur. » On lui avait dit qu'elle devait aller chez les Gryffondor et, ceci en tête, elle descendit les escaliers.

« Miss Nestowe ? Puis-je vous parler en privé ? » Hermione se retourna pour voir le visage de Dumbledore au-dessus des escaliers.

Son expression était mortellement sérieuse quand il lui fit : « Je ne me dresserais pas contre les vœux du Directeur Dippet mais j'aimerais vous dire que, lorsque vous serez prête à me dire ce que vous faites réellement ici, je serais prêt à vous écouter. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut gelée sur place et ne put rien dire. _Comment est-ce qu'il … ?_

« Je vous souhaite un bon séjour chez nous. », finit-il avec un sourire tout en partant calmement.

* * *

Dumbledore regardait les singeries qui se passaient dans la grande salle, à côté du Directeur Dippet.

Hélène Nestowe, ou quoiqu'elle s'appelle réellement, était nerveuse en se touchant les cheveux à la table est Gryffondors. Elle semblait s'être fait rapidement quelques amis parmi les Gryffondors de septième année même si elle ne parlait que lorsqu'elle en avait réellement besoin. Cela ne semblait pas l'ennuyer de manger en silence.

Tom, de l'autre côté, était entouré d'une poignée de Serpentard et d'un peu de Serdaigles. Tom n'avait presque pas touché à sa nourriture et parlait calmement mais rapidement. Tout le monde l'écoutait attentivement bien plus qu'ils n'écoutaient leurs professeurs en cours.

Dumbledore craignait que Tom ne gagne trop de pouvoir sur les étudiants qui le suivaient. Apparemment, les étudiants le trouvaient charmant, fin et intelligent mais se sentaient également à l'aise avec lui comme s'il était leur égal et non leur supérieur. Il défiait constamment l'autorité, avait le dessus sur les professeurs ce qui, Dumbledore le nota ironiquement, était probablement une raison de plus pour laquelle les étudiants le vénéraient tant.

C'était fort probable qu'uniquement Dumbledore soit parvenu à voir l'autre côté de Tom. Pas seulement le côté charmant et intelligent mais son côté dominateur, ou l'ambition ainsi que l'adresse prenaient une grande place au côté de la haine. Par ses observations, Dumbledore était quasi certain que Tom avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets deux ans plutôt. Tout ceci combiné faisait de ce jeune garçon le sorcier le plus dangereux que le monde puisse porter.

A l'opposé, Hélène Nestowe était brillante et, même si il doutait d'elle, elle ne repreésentait pas une menace pour le monde sorcier. Dumbledore se demanda ce qu'il se passerait si Hélène et Tom venaient à se connaître.

Riant sous sa cape, Dumbledore décida de changer l'horaire d'Hélène pour qu'il corresponde à celui de Tom en se convainquant qu'il le faisait d'avantage pour la curiosité intellectuelle de la jeune fille que pour son propre amusement.

* * *

_**Note de la traductrice**: Ne vous l'avais-je pas dis ? Lala, Dumbledore et ses lubies XD_


	4. Chapter 3: De toutes les personnes

**Note de la Traductrice**: Bonjour tout le monde !! Comme promis, une semaine et passée (et même moins) et je vous envoie le troisième chapitre :D Z'aime bien celui là moi même si j'aime toute la fic, j'aime Tom et sa façon de penser si Voldemoresque (à ajouter dans le jargon Harry Potter, je suis certaine qu'on ne vous l'avait jamais faite celle-là XD) Bref, sans plus tarder, après avoir dit que rien était à moi comme d'hab (JK Rowling et Hatusu), je vous laisse lire, agréablement, ce court mais tellement bon chapitre et en plus super bien traduit XD je me lance des fleurs, en toute modestie ! (Par rapport au premier que vous avez lu, j'ai modifié certains petits trucs !) Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les review !!! Sans elles les auteurs et traductrice se meurent ... un poil mélodramatique mais j'aime ça :D Bizouilles et à la semaine prochaine ;)

**Chapitre 3**: De toutes les personnes

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La bouche d'Hermione tomba légèrement quand elle vit son horaire le lendemain matin. Dès la première heure, elle se tapait les potion (pour les ASPIC), avec les Serpentard et tout juste après, elle avait sorts et enchantement, le cours le plus dur qu'on pouvait enseigner à Poudlard. Après le déjeuner, elle avait comme avant Métamorphose et, comme unique cours de l'après-midi : les runes, un cours qui impliquait des notions mathématiques très compliquées. Elle regarda son horaire pour le lendemain et vit que les matières étaient tout aussi compliquées que celle qu'elle avait aujourd'hui et elle avait en plus le cours de Divination qu'elle avait laissé tomber en troisième année : ce n'était pas sa tasse de thé.

Hermione s'était imposée un objectif : ici, elle ne serait pas la meilleure. En fait, elle voulait paraître normale aux yeux les autres professeurs pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Moins les gens la remarqueraient, moins elle changerait le cours du temps. _La seule raison pour laquelle je suis ici, _se rappela t-elle, _c'est parce que j'ai une bonne excuse pour rester à Poudlard. Bientôt, j'éliminerais Tom et je serais à nouveau la meilleure élève à mon retour chez moi … _

_Si je jamais je rentre_

Elle fut prise d'une panique soudaine mais elle la repoussa loin dans son esprit. Comment rentrerait-elle ? Ou plutôt, comment ferait-elle pour retourner dans le futur ? Quand elle avait utilisé le retourneur de temps en troisième, elle s'était retrouvée quelques heures seulement en arrière et était revenue ensuite exactement à la même place d'où elle était partie. Hermione avait la peur grandissante de ne pas pouvoir retourner à son époque, et de ne plus revoir Harry et Ron qu'en tant que vieille femme, et qu'ils ne reconnaissent pas en elle la jeune le qu'ils avaient connus une pendant une bonne partie de leur vie …

_Non!_, se fit-elle à elle-même, en sentant les larmes venir. _Je le ferais, j'en ai rien à faire du reste si ce qui s'est passé ne se passe plus jamais. Je trouverais un moyen pour retourner dans le futur. _

« Hélène !" Elle ouvrit vivement les yeux, chassa ses larmes et vit Emma O'Leary, une Gryffondor à la langue de vipère, devant elle. « Tu as l'air choquée ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Hermione se donna une gifle mentale pour retrouver son visage confiant. Elle lança un sourire rassurant à Emma avant de lui dire. « C'est juste le trac du premier jour, tu sais … »

Emma lui sourit. « Ca passera, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, viens, on a potion en commun avec les Serpentard. Ils sont repoussants. Nous, les Gryffondors, ne les aimons pas. En plus, se sont des salauds … »

« Vraiment ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. », fit Hermione entre les dents. Elles se dirigèrent vers les cachots avec le groupe des Gryffondors. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte qui était toujours construite en fer, Hermione fut surprise de la voir s'ouvrir non pas par le Professeur Rogue mais par un homme à la robe rouge, qui était apparemment le professeur Alonzin.

Les Serpentard arrivèrent quelques instants après, en retard, remarqua Hermione et le cours commença. Le professeur Alonzin parlait rapidement et tous, à part Tom Jedusor prirent note. Il était assis à sa place, ses yeux fixaient une lampe au-dessus de la tête du professeur. Hermione fronça les sourcils, en voyant que Voldemort n'avait peut-être pas fait assez attention aux cours.

Pendant la préparation d'une potion, les Serpentard furent comme d'habitude mis par deux avec les Gryffondors. Hermione releva la tête quand elle entendit le professeur Alonzin: « Hélène Nestowe ? Ah, une nouvelle étudiante. Vous serez avec Tom Jedusor pour aujourd'hui. Il vous aidera à rattraper votre retard. »

« Bonne chance. », lui fit Emma dans l'oreille en allant vers son chaudron. Hermione fronça les sourcils.

_De toutes les personnes !_, pensa t-elle. Comment pourrait-elle regarder la personne qu'elle devait tuer dans les yeux ? Comment pourrait-elle travailler avec lui ou bien même lui parler ?

Elle respira profondément quand il s'installa à ses côtés. _Je ne veux pas entendre ta voix, je ne veux rien faire avec toi. _

Sans un mot, il commença à chauffer l'eau du chaudron. Un peu nerveuse, Hermine regarda ses notes. _Je suis assise à côté de Lord Voldemort._ Elle se souvint ensuite qu'elle était également supposée préparer la potion. « Okay, alors, nous avons besoin … hem … éco … »

« De l'écorce de Cèdre, de Cœur de Palmier et d'écailles de Dragon. On les ajoute une fois que l'eau a atteint une température de 150 degrés, et ensuite, on remue le tout dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre neuf fois et dans le sens inverse 32 fois à 3 minutes 30 d'intervalle. Reste juste en dehors de ça, je le ferais », lui fit simplement Tom.

Hermione le regarda, la bouche ouverte et ensuite regarda de nouveau ses notes. Cela avait prit trente minutes au professeur Alonzin pour leur expliquer la potion et Tom l'avait fait en dix secondes, et ce, sans avoir prit note. Son esprit compétitif la rattrapa. Quand Tom eut dit ces mots elle ne put s'empêcher de lui répliquer. « Non, vraiment, je sais comment la faire, j'aiderais »

Tom la regarda sans lui montrer aucune émotion, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'une amatrice de Gryffondor pour m'aider. Je te l'ai dit. J'en ai rien à faire que tu veuilles m'aider ou pas. »

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour.

« Amatrice ? Je … Je peux préparer cette potion aussi bien que toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Serpentard que tu es meilleur en potion ! »

Tom eut un rire. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la vieille version, avec le rire froid qu'elle connaissait si bien et elle oublia un instant avec qui elle était.

"Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, n'est-ce pas?", lui fit Tom une expression à la fois froide et amusée sur le visage.

_Ne compte pas sur ca,_ songea Hermione en colère. _Je sais « qui tu es », mieux que tu ne le sais toi-même._

Comme elle ne répondait pas, Tom lui fit: « Tu peux préparer cette potion aussi bien que moi ? Montre-moi dans ce cas. »

Il regarda le chaudron et puis la regarda, la regardant avec cette expression toujours froide.

« Très bien. », lui répondit Hermione en colère. Elle regarda ses notes et, consciencieusement, vérifia les ingrédients. Depuis le Polynectar qu'elle avait préparé en deuxième année, elle n'avait jamais préparé une potion si compliquée. Et puis, Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait placé dans une classe de ce niveau en potion.

Elle travailla en silence, ajouta les ingrédients et modifia la température du chaudron pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne sache plus exactement combien de temps elle devait laisser mijoter la potion.

Hermione loucha sur le chaudron d'Emma pour voir quelle couleur devait avoir la potion et vit une couleur vert fluo. La sienne devenait un peu pâle et elle commençait à paniquer. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle retournait à la bonne couleur. Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« C'est pas assez épais et tu n'as pas mis suffisamment d'écailles de Dragon. », lui fit Tom après qu'elle eut fini sa potion. Son air cynique commençait à énerver profondément Hermione.

« Mais je l'ai fait correctement, pas vrai ? Nous allons avoir un O sur cette potion, c'est pas assez bon pour toi ? »

« C'est justement ça. », lui fit Tom d'une voix morne. « Tu as dit que tu la ferais aussi bien que moi. Tu l'as bien fait mais pas aussi bien que je l'aurais fait. »

Il la regarda avec une expression qu'elle ne put déchiffrer. Là encore, elle réalisa que jamais elle ne pourrait déchiffrer l'expression du visage de Tom.

"N'essaye pas de me dépasser.", fit calmement Tom. « Tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Hermione se rappela qu'elle était supposée avoir la moyenne comme les autres et être très timide. Tom la regarda quand elle baissa la tête.

« Tu as raison. », luit répondit Hermione en hochant la tête.

Une lueur, qui aurait pu surprendre Hermione, passa dans les yeux de Tom mais elle passa trop rapidement pour qu'Hermione puisse bien la définir.

Le professeur Alonzin leur donna un Optimal, le seul dans la classe.

Quand la cloche sonna, Emma et un garçon Gryffondor avec les cheveux légèrement en bataille la rattrapèrent.

« Hélène ! Tu as eu de la chance d'avoir fait équipe avec Tom Jedusor. Même si c'est un idiot comme le reste de Serpentard, il fait tout le travail et tu as des bonnes notes. Oh, et, en passant, c'est Christophe Black. C'est l'attrapeur de notre équipe »

« Ravie de te rencontrer. », lui fit Hermione avec un sourire. « Je suis contente d'avoir été avec Tom pour ce cours, je ne suis pas la meilleure quand on parle de potion.

« Moi non plus ! », lui fit rapidement Christophe. Sa voix devint plus profonde. « J'ai presque raté l'année passée à cause de potion. Je suis prêt à parier qu' Alonzin essaye de me faire virer de l'équipe de Quidditch … »

Tard dans la soirée, Hermione se demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas du tout terrifiée par Tom Jedusor. Après tout, elle avait vu le futur meurtrier de son meilleur ami et il avait été à deux doigts de la tuer. Et elle savait qu'il la tuerait si elle ne le tuait pas en premier lieu. Mais comment était-elle supposée le faire ?

En quelque sorte, devoir planifier l'assassinat de Tom lui faisait retourner son estomac. _Je dois le détruire avant qu'il ne saisisse sa chance de devenir Lord Voldemort. C'est parfaitement juste de tuer un homme dans le but de sauver des milliers de vies._

Son cerveau lui indiquait que c'était la mesure la plus logique pour résoudre ses problèmes. Si elle tuait Tom Jedusor, Lord Voldemort n'existerait jamais. Et ensuite, elle pourrait rentrer chez elle et voir Harry, Ron, ses _parents … _

Ensuite, elle chercha un moyen de le tuer. L'Avada Kedavra était hors de question, elle ne savait pas comment l'améliorer. Elle devrait utiliser un moyen moldu. Elle n'avait pas de pistolet, cela aurait été la façon la plus facile de l'éliminer. _Peut-être qu'avec l'un des couteaux des cuisines … _

Cela lui semblait barbare et affreux mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait pour le moment. Après l'avoir tué, elle devrait penser immédiatement à prendre son retourneur de temps et s'échapper jusqu'à son époque. Dans ce cas là, elle aurait besoin de chercher _comment_ elle arriverait à retourner dans son temps.

Quand j'aurais trouvé ce moyen, alors je serais prête à le tuer, songa fermement Hermione. Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps.


	5. Chapter 4: Les doutes de la nuit

_**Note de la traductrice: **Flemme de faire le Disclamer alors que tout le monde sait que rien est à moi pour cettre traduction, donc, voir les disclamer des précédents chapitres ;) Merci beaucoup pour vos review, merci merci, merci !! C'est cool d'en avoir encore même si c'est un repostage :D Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre !! Bonne lecture à tous et review siouplait :D !!! Biss à tous !!!!!! _

_

* * *

_

**Take my heart away**

* * *

_**Comment peux-tu lire dans mes yeux à livre ouvert? **_

_Leading you down into my core_

_**Allant vers mon cœur **_

_Where I've become so numb._

_**Quand j'étais paralysée. **_

_Without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_**Sans esprit, mon esprit dort dans un lieu froid**_

_Until you find it there, and lead it back home._

_**Jusqu'à ce que tu le trouve là, et l'aide à le ramener chez lui. **_

– _Evanescence_

_**Chapitre 4**__: Les doutes de la nuit_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passèrent et Hermione travaillait dur pour garder sa façade d'Hélène. Elle était gentille, facile à vivre et tous les Gryffondors s'entendaient bien avec elle. En même temps, elle cherchait un moyen pour retourner chez elle mais n'eut pas de chance et ne trouva rien. Il n'y avait aucun livre qui indiquait une possibilité de voyage dans le futur.

Elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait presque tous ses cours avec Tom. Il était le meilleur dans toutes les matières et les professeurs l'adoraient. Le niveau était fort mais Hermione se forçait à avoir la moyenne. C'était vraiment étrange de voir combien il était difficile pour elle de retourner en cours. Apprendre était tous ce qu'elle avait toujours adoré et maintenant elle devait être une étudiante banale.

Sa deuxième « erreur » se déroula quelques semaines plus tard au cours de Potion. Elle avait encore et encore été mise avec Tom pour faire le travail. Ils ne se disaient rien. Potion était le seul cours où elle se donnait du mal. Ainsi, cela ne pouvait pas paraître suspect le fait qu'elle travaille avec Tom comme partenaire. Elle était devenue tellement douée en Hélène qu'au cours de potion de vendredi, Hermione mit la main sur sa tête, feignant être confuse.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas cette potion Anti-sécheresse. C'est vraiment trop compliqué pour des septièmes années. Honnêtement, qu'est ce que c'est une antenne de ver ? Je suis vraiment confuse. »

Tom regarda leur potion. Ses yeux bleu nuit rencontrèrent les siens mais ils étaient impénétrables, comme toujours.

« Tu es vraiment une bonne actrice. », lui fit-il froidement. L'estomac d'Hermione se retourna douloureusement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Il n'avait pas pu découvrir qu'elle venait du futur. Elle décida de jouer la fille stupide.

« Pas vraiment. J'ai essayé de faire du théâtre dans l'école moldue où j'étais mais je suis nulle à faire peur. », fit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Je ne suis pas idiot, tu le sais. », continua t-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit. « Et tu ne l'es pas non plus. Je t'ai observé quand tu préparais ces potions et je peux te dire que tu es l'une des sorcières la plus intelligente de ce cours. Tu le caches vraiment très bien parce que même tes camarades de Gryffondors te croient. Qu'essayes-tu si ardemment de cacher ? »

Hermione sentait venir la panique. S'il disait à quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'il avait remarqué, toute sa couverture était foutue. Elle chercha désespérément quelque chose à lui rétorquer.

« Je n'aime pas me vanter de mon intelligence. », murmura t-elle en se focalisant sur ses notes. Elle se surprit elle-même de son « talent » d'actrice.

« Tu fais bien de le cacher. Toute personne à moitié intelligente, pourrait facilement bien voir que tout ce que tu fais n'est qu'un numéro. », insista Tom.

« Et ce que tu fais ne l'est pas, pas vrai ? », lui rétorqua tranquillement Hermione. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour le détourner de sa fixation sur elle. Prenant confiance, elle continua: « Bien sûr, tu charmes toutes les personnes qui sont autour de toi, mais est-ce réellement la personne que tu es ? » Sa voix devint mauvaise quand elle lui fit: « A l'intérieur, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu peux être. Tu es affreux. Je peux très bien voir à travers toi, également … tout le monde le peut. »

Sa tactique pour le distraire prit une autre tournure quand elle remarqua l'expression sur le visage de Tom. Son visage calme avait changé. Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

« Tu ne connais rien à mon sujet. », lui fit Tom d'une voix aussi calme qu'auparavant. Il redevint impassible et continua le travail de la potion.

« J'en sais assez pour … »

« Ne me parle plus. », murmura t-il d'une voix glaciale. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'émotion sur son visage. En fait, elle réalisa que c'était la première fois que le visage de Tom se montrait vulnérable.

« Optimal. Comme toujours! Mais que pourrais-je avoir d'autre venant de mes meilleurs étudiants ? », leur fit le professeur Alonzin quand il vérifia leur potion.

« Rien de moins, monsieur. », lui répondit Tom.

A ce moment là, Hermione s'accorda de dire qu'ils étaient tous deux d'excellents acteurs.

_A l'intérieur, tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu peux être. Tu es affreux. Je peux très bien voir à travers toi, également … tout le monde le peut. _

Les paroles de la jeune fille résonnaient dans la tête de Tom quand il se dirigea pour le cours de métamorphose. Elles n'étaient pas vraies, mais pourquoi l'ennuyaient-elles tellement ? Peut-être parce que dans toute sa vie, il avait travaillé sur _rien_. Il s'était tellement préparé à n'être _rien_ qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps d'être quelque _chose. _

_Comment est-ce possible ? Je suis préfet en chef, le meilleur en cours, et l'attrapeur de l'équipe de ma maison. Bien sûr que je suis quelque chose, quelqu'un. _

Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à cela, peut-être parce que le vide qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui était là parce qu'il ne ressentait rien.

Il toca à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et ce dernier l'ouvrit rapidement.

« Monsieur Jedusor. », l'accueilla Dumbledore. Tom entra dans le bureau, se demandant si, il allait enfin battre Dumbledore en métamorphose.

« Puis-je vous demander comment cela se déroule avec vos autres cours, Mr Jedusor ? Vous êtes prêt pour les ASPIC, je suppose ? »

« Je suis confiant pour les ASPIC. Et tout se passe bien pour les autres cours. », fit Tom d'une voix impassible. Il regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux, et eut difficile à ne pas les baisser. Dumbledore avait le don de le faire sentir omme s'il était un verre fragile et transparent.

Dumbledore croisa ses mains calmement et s'assit derrière son bureau. Tom resta debout jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore lui fasse signe de s'asseoir. Un écart de la part de Tom et il perdait le jeu qu'ils s'amusaient à jouer.

Une alarme clignota immédiatement dans la tête de Tom. Dumbledore avait-il également remarqué son étrange comportement ? Si une personne le pouvait, c'était bel et bien Dumbledore.

« Je l'ai vue. », fit-il d'une vois neutre.

« Très brillante, vous ne trouvez pas ? Presque autant que vous, je pense. », fit allusion le vieux sorcier. Tom sut qu'il lui faudrait rassembler des informations sur cette _Hélène._

« Elle est assez fade, vraiment. Elle n'atteindra pas les Optimals mais elle n'est pas trop mauvaise non plus. », répondit Tom en se promettant d'en savoir un peu plus sur Hélène. Pas pour autant qu'il préviendrait Dumbledore de ses découvertes. Mais, si Dumbledore était intéressée par elle, elle devait être quelqu'un d'important. Peut-être avait-elle une autre identité pour des avantages politiques.

« C'est ce qu'il semblerait, n'est-ce pas ? », fit rapidement Dumbledore. « Mais là encore une fois, Je suppose que vous prenez les informations telles que vous les voyez, Mr Jedusor. »

Comme il l'avait fait auparavant, Dumbledore essayait d'enfoncer Tom. Dumbledore aurait pu faire mieux.

« Et je suppose que vous prenez tout, je veux dire, tel que vous les voyez, Monsieur ? », se moqua Tom.

« Pas tout à fait, Mr Jedusor. »

« Alors, vous êtes plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. », lui rétorqua Tom.

C'était juste un de leur jeu de pouvoir. Et, Dumbledore fronça un sourcil.

« Bien, ceci dit, commençons notre cours. »

* * *

Hermione sursauta quand elle sentit quelque chose taper sur son épaule. 

« Miss Nestowe, la bibliothèque va fermer. Je vous ai trouvé endormie sur vos livres ! Retournez à votre dortoir et allez dormir. », fit sévèrement Madame Rostam quand Hermione émergea.

Hermione regarda la page qu'elle avait lue.

_Nicolas Flamel, vivant sa 556 année, passa la plus part de son temps à l'étude du temps. En réalité, il écrivait autre fois des essais ainsi que des théories sur le temps et son essence. Il déclara que le temps pouvait aller en arrière ainsi qu'en avant. Il a également déclaré que bien que le temps puisse être remonté ou accéléré, il n'y aucun moyen de changer ce qui doit s'y passer_.

« Miss Nestowe, maintenant! », fit un peu plus fort Madame Rostam, tout en poussant le livre loin d'Hermione. Elle serra les dents de frustration.

Hermione était ennuyée et également fatiguée mais elle était excitée par ce qu'elle avait lu. Peut-être y avait-il un moyen de retourner à son époque. A cette époque il était peu évident de voyager dans le temps. Et Hermione c'était fait comme résolution de terminer son livre. Mais pour le moment, elle avait besoin de dormir.

Hermione regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était plus de minuit. Elle sorti de la bibliothèque et marcha dans le sombre hall, et trembla quand les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Hermione marcha dans les corridors, faisant bien attention à ne faire aucun bruit. Et elle ne fit pas non plus de lumière avec sa baguette.

Une ombre était près du coin et marcha droit sur elle. Elle cria par surprise et une lumière éclaira la pièce. Le visage de Tom Jedusor apparut et il était pâle, froid, comme toujours. Hermione cria encore, tout en se demandant si elle devait fuir ou bien dégainer sa baguette.

« Hélène Nestowe, j'imagine ? Que faits-tu dehors au milieu de la nuit ? Sans lumière, ajouterais-je. », lui demanda Tom. Il baissa sa baguette et son visage se retrouva en partie plongé dans les ténèbres.

L'esprit d'Hermione marchait à fond. Elle ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi il lui demandait ça vu que le ton de sa voix était aussi neutre que son expression. Leur rencontre n'était-elle que pure coïncidence ?

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose. », lui fit Hermione, un peu indignée. Elle ne put cacher totalement les tremblements de sa voix, même si elle essayait. Être seul dans le noir avec Lord Voldemort n'était pas vraiment l'endroit où elle aurait voulu être.

Tom lui lança un regard calculateur.

«Peut-être as-tu remarqué que moi, je suis préfet C'est donc mon boulot de patrouiller dans les corridors afin de voir si des étudiants se trouvent hors de leur dortoir. Des étudiants tels que toi. », lui fit prudemment Tom, son doux visage ne laissant rien transparaître.

Hermione fut étonnée_. Préfèt! Bien sur qu'il devait être préfèt! Pourquoi Lord Voldemort n'aurait-il pas été préfèt ?_ Elle maudit tout d'abord sa malchance consternante et ensuite la capacité déplorable de Dippet à cerner le caractère d'une personne.

« J'étudiais à la bibliothèque et pour te dire la vérité, je me suis un peu perdue. », lui fit-elle en ayant l'air honteuse. Tom croisa les bras.

« Avec ça, je suppose que tu as besoin de moi pour retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor? »

Hermione le maudit une nouvelle fois. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'être loin de lui mais elle se fit une raison, là elle n'avait aucun échappatoire.

« Cela serait trop aimable à toi. », lui fit Hermione, tout en grinçant des dents.

« C'est mon boulot. », lui fit encore une fois Tom, comme pour justifier et lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas l'aider. Il commença à marcher devant elle et Hermione le suivit aveuglément. Quand ils se rapprochèrent du portrait des Gryffondors, Tom parla.

« Comme punition d'être hors de ton lit, je retire 30 points à Gryffondor, et j'aurais pu faire bien plus. Ou sinon, tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi. »

Hermione s'arrêta net quand Tom s'arrêta de parler. « _Espèce de pervers ! _Si tu penses réellement que je vais … »

Tom la fit taire avec un haussement de sourcil. « Dis-moi quelque chose, plutôt. », lui demanda t-il en souriant d'un air moqueur. Hermione rougit, se sentant idiote pour la deuxième fois de la nuit.

« Qui es-tu réellement ? », continua Tom. « Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« Je te l'ai dis. », lui fit-elle immédiatement. « J'ai déménagé d'Allemagne avec ma famille … »

« _Pas_ cette version. Raconte-moi la vérité. », insista-t-il. Ses yeux sombres la regardaient intensément et Hermione en était hypnotisée.

_Tout est foutu ! Et s'il découvre que je viens du futur ? Tout sera ruiné ! _

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant une émotion. Elle n'en trouva pas.

« Cela fera alors, 30 points de moins pour Gryffondor. », lui fit glacialement Tom. Elle espéra que son visage reflétait autant d'émotion que le sien alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait pu voir Tom debout, la regardant jusqu'à ce que les ténèbre l'entourent.

Ensuite, il songea à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il savait que, peu importe le nombre de fois où il se persuaderait qu'elle avait tort, qu'à la fin il savait qu'elle avait indéniablement raison. Il avait peur. _Mais est-ce tellement mal de ne faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à soi-même ? Ce n'est pas mal, c'est bien mieux. Pendant que tout le monde autour de moi à le cœur brisé et sa confiance trahie, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour devenir indestructible. Personne ne peut me blesser._

Finalement, Tom Jedusor qui était appelé 'sans peur' par tout ceux qui le connaissaient dû bien se l'admettre: il avait peur. Il avait peur de ce qu'Hélène représentait pour lui, ce qu'il venait de trouver. Et il s'était encore dit et redit à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, pas besoin d'avoir la confiance de quelqu'un: qu'il n'avait pas besoin _d'elle_. Mais la présence d'Hélène remplissait un espace en lui qui avait toujours été vide et maintenant qu'il savait, il comprit qu'Hélène était la seule à pouvoir remplir ce vide en lui.


	6. Chapitre 5: Sunset Tears

_**Note de la traductrice**__: Bonjour tout le monde !! Dernier petit chapitre avant quelques semaines de vacance (sauf si je trouve une connection internet dans le coin, persque perdu, ou je vais :p) Un grand merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir !! Merci à Poupoux, Bunny188, sandra1501 !! Merci beaucoup à toutes les trois :D Au programme, une petite rencontre tous les deux … seuls mais shuuut, je n'ai rien dit :p Bonne lecture à tous !!!!! _

**_Disclamer_**_ : Rien est à moi. Je ne suis pas l'auteur mais la traductrice de cette fic ! L'auteur est Hatusu et tout appartient, bien sur, à la grande JK Rowling !!! _

* * *

Death is not the biggest fear we have; our biggest fear is taking the risk to be alive– the risk to be alive and express what we really are.

_La mort n'est pas la plus grande des peurs que nous ayons, notre plus grande peur est de prendre le risque de __vivre__ … le risque de vivre et de connaître ce que nous sommes réellement. _

— _**Elaine Maxwell**_

_**

* * *

**_

Take My Heart Away

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**__ Sunset Tears_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« _Furvam cor, sacramentim aedifice_. », articula doucement Tom au groupe d'étudiants qui s'était disposé en cercle autour de lui. Il mit en avant son avant bras et sentit la marque se cicatriser. Ses amis regardaient attentivement la marque que l'incantation avait dessinée. C'était un sombre crâne avec un serpent qui sortait de sa bouche. Le crâne était le signe de la connaissance, et le serpent, bien sûr, faisait référence à Serpentard.

« Vous voyez? Cela symbolise le pouvoir de Salazar Serpentard et désormais notre pouvoir. », fit doucement Tom face à son audience qui regardaient le crâne, fascinée. _Mon pouvoir_, se corrigea t-il mentalement. Ces simples d'esprits ne seraient rien d'autre que des serviteurs.

« Elle apparaît seulement à la lueur de la peine lune. », continua t-il en regardant le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

« Comme cela, personne ne pourra la voir le reste du temps. »

_Pour le moment_, pensa t-il.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? », demanda un garçon prénommé Hamilius Lestrange.

« Un petit peu. », fit Tom d'une voix confidentielle. « Mais c'est le symbole de notre unité. Imaginez la grandeur si nous arrivons à bien travailler ensemble. Nous aurons la plus forte alliance de sorciers et sorcières de tous les temps. Je vous le promets. »

Et il y avait tant de ferveur dans le ton de sa voix, dans son regard, dans sa manière de se déplacer et de parler que tout le monde était comme hypnotisé. Ces choses impossibles qu'il leur promettait devenaient soudainement réalisables et leurs rêves devenaient un peu plus réels. Tom regarda les visages autour de lui, il y vit des expressions d'ambition et d'espoir. Il réalisa qu'ils étaient comme lui, voulaient avoir du pouvoir et ce, plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans le monde. Et il savait qu'ils seraient capable d'agir dangereusement dangereux pour l'obtenir. Et là il leur offrait une unité et la reconnaissance sur un plateau d'argent. Qui étaient-ils pour refuser une telle chose ?

« La marque va également vous alerter quand nous aurons des rendez-vous. De cette façon nous n'aurons pas à nous passer des messages derrière le dos des professeurs. »

Il laissa quelques instants à ces camarades afin qu'il considèrent son offre et ensuite leur dit: « Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? »

« Je pense qu'elle est brillante! », s'exclama une fille de troisième année à Serpentard.

« Elle prouve qu'elle est vraiment utile. », fit, Rhion Malfoy un de ses camarades de septième année.

« Ne cesseras-tu donc jamais de nous étonner, Tom ? », lui demanda Nora Knightley avec son sourire moqueur traditionnel. Cela sembla convaincre tous les autres et tous commencèrent à le complimenter.

Tom sourit en acquiesçant et leur disant qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir l'idée alors que ces « amis » acceptaient de recevoir la marque. C'était par ce moyen là qu'il leur donnait l'impression de se sentir aussi proche qu'une famille et cela les sécurisait.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, tout allait bien pour Tom. Sa seule frustration était Hélène Nestowe. Il ne pouvait pas la cerner. Dumbledore était, apparemment, également intéressé par elle et la curiosité de Tom avait grimpé d'un niveau supérieur.

Pourquoi prétendait-elle n'avoir que la moyenne alors qu'elle était en réalité très intelligente ? D'où venait-elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne d'autre ne se demandait pourquoi elle était ici ?

Tom pensa qu'il était impossible de lui parler après le couvre feu, après ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois. Quand les Gryffondors étaient prêt à perdre un bon nombre de points sans raison, ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle avait apparemment un grand secret et Tom avait la nette impression que son secret avait un rapport avec lui. Il avait remarqué la façon dont elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux.

C'était une nuit douce d'octobre quand Tom décida de monter les marches de l'escalier qui menaient à la Tour d'astronomie. Il arriva à l'un des balcons et laissa l'air caresser ses cheveux. Le vent frais l'aidait à y voir plus clair, alors il venait souvent ici pour échapper à la froideur des donjons. Le soleil était pratiquement couché, les rayons s'évanouissaient déjà dans l'horizon.

Il n'avait pas vu l'ombre qui l'avait doucement suivit jusqu'en haut et non plus vu le couteau qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Hermione s'arrêta doucement quand elle vit Tom sur le balcon, ses cheveux noirs dans le vent. Il contemplait le paysage, inconscient de sa présence. _C'est le moment. Maintenant_, pensa-t-elle en avançant.

« Attend. »

Hermione cacha le couteau dans sa robe au son de sa voix et un sentiment de peur la prit. Tom ne s'était pas retourné et était silencieux depuis un bon moment. Avait-il vu le couteau dans sa main ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? », lui fit-il en se tournant vers elle. Il détailla Hermione du regard : ses longs cheveux brun clair, ses lèvres pleines, la manière dont quelques mèche rebelles venaient sur ses yeux, les rendant attirants et lumineux dans la lumière claire.

« Je venais pour réfléchir. », lui fit-elle en vitesse. Elle semblait tendue, et prête à repartir. Tom croisa ses bras et s'accouda au balcon.

« Fatiguée de jouer la comédie, je suppose ? », lui fit-il durement en la prenant par surprise.

« Non. »

« Tu mens. », ricana t-il.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes puis, Tom secoua la tête, déçu.

« Tes cheveux ne ressemblent pas à cela, pas vrai ? », lui fit il amusé.

« Si. Ils sont comme cela ! », lui fit-elle indignée, tirant un peu dessus pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient vrais.

Il rit froidement, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses mots. Tom sortit sa baguette et la tourna dans sa direction.

Hermione cria quand elle senti ses cheveux changer. Ses cheveux raides devinrent un peu plus bouclés. Elle cria avec horreur quand elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce … Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

« J'ai seulement renversé le sort que tu as mis sur tes cheveux. »

Elle se retourna comme pour être sûre que personne d'autre ne l'avait vue. « Remets-les comme c'était avant ! », lui fit-elle en colère tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Tom songea qu'ils étaient mieux comme cela, mais encore une fois: qu'avait-il à se soucier du style de coiffure de cette fille stupide ? Il n'en avait rien à faire. Avec un simple mouvement de main, ses cheveux redevinrent comme auparavant.

« N'y a t-il rien de vrai à ton sujet? », lui demanda froidement Tom. Hermione le regarda, choquée et savait ce que Tom allait lui faire. Parfait. « De qui essayes-tu de te cacher? »

_Toi_, voulait-elle désespérément lui répondre, juste pour avoir une réaction quelconque de la part de Tom. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui raconter une histoire plausible mais Tom la devança.

« Ne mens pas. », lui fit-il rapidement. « Cela ne marche pas avec moi. »

Elle respira profondément, et se senti frustrée. Même si elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre, elle était fatiguée de jouer la comédie toute la journée. Elle voulait tellement renter chez elle et son plan n'avait pas marché, encore une fois. S'en était trop. Elle sentit les larmes couler.

« Si je te dis la vérité, je suis perdue. », lui fit-elle. « Je suis perdue et je ne sais pas comment faire pour rentrer chez moi. » Sa voix était calme et pourtant pleine d'émotion. _Si elle jouait maintenant, on devrait lui décerner un Award_ , songea Tom. Quand il regarda les premières larmes couler sur ses joues, comme une étoile, il ressentit une émotion qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Etait-ce du chagrin ?

« La bibliothèque de Poudlard a une carte du monde. Si tu étais intelligente, tu aurais juste regardé … »

« Non … pas comme ça. », lui fit-elle avec un effort. « Pas perdue de cette manière là. »

Elle renifla, essayant de retenir les soubresauts qui lui parcouraient tout son corps. Elle était en colère contre elle de pleurer. Pour _l'amour de Dieu, tu es devant Lord Voldemort ! Il est l'assassin d'un millier … mais non. Il ne l'est pas. Pas encore. À quoi t'attendais-tu, a de la pitié?_

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures? », lui demanda soudainement Tom, fixant ses yeux sur elle. Elle sentit doucement rougir.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de frustration. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis perdue … »

« Non, pas cette raison. Je le sais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures quand tu es choquée ou triste? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pleure ? Je ne vois vraiment aucune raison de pleurer. Ce n'est pas comme si un flot de larmes salées allait résoudre ton problème, alors pourquoi ? »

La vérité la frappa en plein visage. _Il ne ressent pas les émotions_, songea-t-elle surprise. Il n'avait probablement encore jamais pleuré de sa vie.

« C'est comme, comme … demander pourquoi le ciel est bleu. Parce que c'est comme ça. Parce que c'est comme s'il en avait toujours été ainsi et il y a sûrement de bonnes … longues explications scientifiques pour t'expliquer mais je ne connais pas, c'est juste que cela vient comme cela. »

Tom la regarda d'une telle blancheur qu'elle commençait à en avoir la gorge sèche.

« Alors, c'est stupide de pleurer. C'est stupide quand les personnes font quelque chose juste parce que c'est comme ça. »

Hermione réfléchissait tout en entendant ces mots mais elle était trop choquée pour penser correctement. « Que fais-tu alors ? Tu rejettes toutes tes émotions? Tu les gardes enfouies? Je connais quelqu'un qui l'a fait une fois. », fit-elle d'une voix triste. « Les choses n'ont pas bien tournées pour lui, à la fin. »

Tom savait qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose même si elle ne le réalisait pas elle-même. « Qui était-il ? », lui demanda Tom.

Hermione regarda les yeux déterminés du jeune homme qui se trouvait devant elle. « Tu ne le connais pas. », lui fit-elle doucement. « Tu ne le connais pas du tout. »

Tom regarda son visage, caché par les ténèbres. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il voulait faire quelque chose pour elle, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire auparavant. Il voulait la réconforter, la calmer pour qu'elle aille mieux par n'importe quel moyen. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment, car lui-même n'avait jamais été réconforté.

Il sortit cette pensée de sa tête.

_Qu'es-tu en train de penser ? C'est Hélène Nestowe, une actrice qui s'est jouée de tout le monde. Elle est probablement en train de se jouer de toi maintenant ! Pourquoi suis-je en train de l'écouter ?_

Hermione sentit une froideur le rependre, une tension qu'il n'avait encore jamais eue auparavant.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas besoin qu'une sang de bourbe de Gryffondor me déballe tous ses problèmes, okay ? Je ne te connais même pas. Tu n'es rien pour moi, rien d'autre qu'un mensonge. Alors, tires-toi d'ici. » La voix de Tom ne s'était même pas élevée quand il lui dit cela mais c'était le plus féroce des ordres qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu.

Elle regarda Tom Jedusor, Voldemort, peu importe lequel il était maintenant, encore une fois avant de partir. Ses sombres yeux froids furent la dernière chose qu'elle vit.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6: Ennemis rapprochés

_**

* * *

**_

Take my heart away

* * *

_**Disclamer : **__Tout est a JK Rowling et a Hatusu, je ne suis que l'humble correctrice ! _

_**Note de la Traductrice : **__Je suis super dééésolééée pour ce retard excusable Xd Après les exam, Werchter festival, l'Espagne, l'Irlande et une nouvelle fic Lily James que je viens de publier, j'ai plus eu trop le temps de poster quoique ce soit sur feufeu. Donc, deux moi que j'ai rien posté aww, ca doit faire longtemps que j'ai pas fait ça Xd Bref, je reprend du service et je n'arrête rien ! Bon j'avoue que je suis un peu plus du coté DragoHermione, LilyJames et HermioneTom, mais dès que des idées me reviennent, je continuerais les fic Harry Hermione. Le dernier chapitre de Complicated d'ailleurs ne devrait plus tarder Voilà, je suis encore désolée pour se chouia de retard :p Bonne lecture à tous et merci milles fois pour vos review !!! Bizouilles !!! _

_**

* * *

**_

–

_**Chaptre 6:**__ Ennemis rapprochés_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dumbledore se mit au travail, chose qu'il semblait presque toujours faire en retard. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, vraiment, mais c'était ce que Dippet lui avait donné. Il allait commencer quand quelqu'un toca à la porte.

Il ramena sa robe sous lui et partit ouvrir la porte. Il fut surpris de voir qui l'attendait de l'autre coté de la porte. (_**NdT**__: Le mot porte … nouveau mot à bannir de mon vocab … des synonymes ? ) (__**NdC:**__ Mdr, non, désolée, tu vas devoir faire avec, ma pauvre...mais je compatis à ta souffrance!)_

« Bonjour. », fit-il à la jeune sorcière qui était dehors. Elle était plus jeune que lui, elle devait avoir presque vingt ans, pensait-il. Elle avait de longs cheveux raides et des yeux sévères. Elle n'était pas vraiment belle, avec ses pommettes hautes et ses lèvres pincées. À ce moment, elle avait un visage qui semblait plein d'espoir et d'enthousiasme.

« Professeur Albus Dumbledore, je me trompe? Je suis Minerva McGonagall et c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, monsieur. », lui fit-elle en lui tendant le bout de parchemin qui était dans sa main. Dumbledore le lui prit, se sentant amusé par l'excitation de la jeune femme. _**NdT**__: Ohh, non, une vraie groupie ! on dirait Hermione … C'est un honneur de te rencontrer, je connais tout sur toi mdr )(__**NdC:**__ J'ai toujours su que Hermione deviendrait comme McGo. Maintenant, tout s'explique. McGo était comme Hermione XD)_

« Ah, Minerva McGonagall, je suis ravie que vous ayez pu venir. Le Ministère vous a désignée pour être mon assistante, c'est juste ? »

Minerva rougit un moment et acquiesça rapidement. « En attendant qu'un autre travail se libère dans une autre école, oui professeur. » _**NdT**__: Aïe, Aïe … ca sent le gros crush sur Dumbie ca Cette fois-ci on dirait Ginny dans le deuxième tome XD)_

« Vous n'avez plus besoin de m'appeler professeur à présent. Après tout, nous avons les mêmes qualifications. »

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent et elle acquiesça. (_**NdC:**__ /s'enfuit en courant en voyant ce mot tant détesté/ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!)_

« Je suis tellement ravie de venir travailler à Poudlard, Prof … Albus. C'était mon rêve depuis bien longtemps et j'espère y rester pour le reste de ma vie … »

Hermione entra avec appréhension dans la classe de potion. Elle avait réfléchit très longtemps sur Tom Jedusor et elle avait fait une conclusion.

Pour le moment, elle était en 1943 et Hermione n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait devenir. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle devait tuer Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne la tue. Cela aurait pu sembler facile, si on oubliait le fait qu'il était sur le point de la démasquer et qu'il lui était impossible de ne pas l'éviter. Alors, elle avait commencé à penser une autre manière de le tuer.

_Garde tes amis près de toi, mais tes ennemis encore plus proches._

Elle était venue à la conclusion de faire quelque chose d'impossible. Devenir amie avec Tom Jedusor. Quand viendrait le temps ou il serait totalement à l'aise avec elle, alors elle pourrait frapper et il ne verrait même pas sa mort venir.

Maintenant, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Devenir amie avec lui.

Elle se mit à rire, mal à l'aise. _Si quelqu'un m'avait dit, il y a un mois que je devrais saisir la chance de devenir amie avec Lord Voldemort, je l'aurais envoyé d'office dans un asile de fous. _Quelle ironie !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je suis désolée. », lui fit-elle brusquement et froidement. Il regarda droit devant lui, ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle lui parlait.

« Je n'aurais jamais … »

Tom se tourna soudainement vers elle, ses yeux brillants de colère.

« Tu n'as pas compris pas vrai? Je pensais t'avoir dit la nuit passée _de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole_. Je ne te connais pas et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Jamais. », finit-il. Elle pouvait sentir par le ton de sa voix qu'il pensait réellement chaque mots qu'il avait prononcé. _Et bien, ça va être facile_, pensa-t-elle, désabusée. _Que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il soit aussi borné envers elle ? C'était une mauvaise idée !_

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil. Au moins, il n'avait pas haussé le ton et son visage était aussi calme et impassible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle plissa les yeux, frustrée.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? », lui demanda t-elle et, sans attendre la réponse, elle le gifla sur la joue. _**NdT**__: 1er round Hermione 1 Tom 0) (____**NdC:**__ /mode pom pom girl on/ Go Tommy Gooooooo! __Go! Go! Go/mode pom pom girl off/)_

Il cria au contact de la main sur sa joue, leva la main sur la trace qui se formait, là ou elle l'avait frappé. Ensuite, il se détourna d'elle, un léger rouge la joue.

« C'est quoi ton problème ? Toi, stupide sang de bourbe, au tempérament lunatique des Gryffondor. »

La bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur leur bureau explosa soudainement, éclaboussant Hermione d'un liquide d'une couleur jaune maladif. A la grande frustration de Tom, Hermione se contenta de sourire. _**NdT**__: Go, Go Hermione … le deuxième round est pour toi ) (__**NdC:**__ No, no, no! Go Tommy goooooooooo!)_

« Tu es folle. », lui murmura t-il d'une voix cassante. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je peux te faire pour m'avoir fait ça. »

_Et bien, ça enlève déjà cette partie du mystère, _pensa Hermione. _Il a des sentiments, c'est bon à savoir. Bon, peut-être pas des sentiments amicaux, mais c'est déjà un début._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe par ici ? », grogna le professeur Alonzin, une fois qu'il aperçut le merdier qu'ils avaient fait. Tom récupéra immédiatement sa place. _**NdT**__: Désolééée pour ce vocabulaire peu châtié XD)(__**NdC:**__ Tu devrais avoir honte, Emmanounette! Tss tss tss...)(__**NdT**__: Naaaaan pas ce surnom ridicule … hein Lupinette ou Lupinouette devrais-je dire XD)_

« Je suis affreusement désolé, professeur. J'ai …. Accidentellement …. cassé cette potion qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Je resterai après le cours pour tout nettoyer. », s'excusa t-il.

« Pas la peine, Mr Jedusor, pas la peine. Je suis certain que ce n'était qu'un accident. », lui répondit immédiatement le professeur Alonzin.

« Je serai plus prudent la prochaine fois, monsieur. », lui promit Tom quand le professeur se déplaça vers les autres élèves.

« Tu me rends malade. », lui fit Hermione une fois que le professeur ne pouvait plus les entendre. Tom ne la regarda pas, mais attrapa un torchon pour nettoyer le liquide jaunâtre qui se trouvait sur le sol.

Elle ne put s'en empêcher mais se demanda si c'était comme cela que les professeurs la voyaient, elle. _Non, _pensa t-elle en souriant, amusée. _Personne ne peut-être encore plus lèche botte envers un professeur que lui. _

Tom marchait dans le hall, terriblement en colère.

_Je la hais_, pensa t-il. Il s'arrêta pendant un moment. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais autant perdu le contrôle de son comportement que aujourd'hui. En fait, s'il n'avait du tout contrôlé sa force, il était certain que le cachot se serait écroulé autour d'eux. Pourquoi le mettait-elle tant en colère ? Il avait été blessé un bon nombre de fois auparavant, et sûrement bien plus fort que cela. Peut-être son air suffisant sur son visage, ou peut-être encore le fait qu'elle n'ait pas prémédité la gifle.

Parfois, il se demandait pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui parler. Quand elle était dans les alentours, tout était différent et Tom détestait cela. Il avait passé toute sa vie à construire des barrières contre ces sentiments, mais quand elle était là, elles s'effondraient. Des sentiments qui étaient morts depuis longtemps pour lui, refaisaient surface. Elle utilisait sans nul doute une sorte de magie compliquée pour affaiblir ses défenses. Et puis, il ne voulait en aucun cas s'associer avec sorcière née de parents moldus. _**NdT**__: Là, au moins, il est clair lol)(__**NdC:**__ C'est bien, il est franc, ce garçon, mdr)_

Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas lui parler et il n'avait pas non plus besoin de lui parler. Elle n'avait et n'était aucun avantage politique pour lui, et elle lui amènerait sûrement que des problèmes. La logique avait toujours eu une grande place dans sa personnalité, et cette logique semblait inébranlable.

« Jedusor ! Hey, _Jedusor_ ! », entendit-il crier d'une voix dure, derrière lui.

Rhion Malfoy le rattrapa, ses yeux gris semblaient le regarder avec amusement. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais vraiment appréciés jusqu'à la sixième année. Tom avait haït l'arrogance de Malfoy et le fait qu'il avait toujours eu tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie sur un plateau d'argent. Malfoy avait ressentit comme une faiblesse le fait qu'un demi-sang pur le batte dans toutes les matières, et qui de plus avait gagné le poste de préfet. Tom avait réalisé, cependant, qu'il ne voulait pas avoir une famille aussi puissante que les Malfoy comme ennemis, et avait tenté une alliance avec Rhion.

« J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé en potion aujourd'hui. », fit-il contre l'oreille de Tom. « Cette fille, Nestowe t'as giflé, et pas qu'un peu, pourrais-je rajouter. Tu as dû avoir fait quelque chose de vraiment terrible pour l'avoir mise tellement en colère. Sale sang de bourbe. »

_Apparemment, ma seule présence suffit à la provoquer_, pensa t-il, mais il lui fit à Malfoy. « Je lui ai lancé quelques insultes, en citant sa famille et son statut social, et elle l'a mal pris. Tu sais comment sont les Gryffondors ».

Rhion acquiesça solennellement, ne remarquant pas le sarcasme des propos de Tom. « Tu ne vas pas laisser une sang de bourbe Gryffondor s'en tirer comme cela, pas vrai ? Cela ruinerait ta réputation. »

Tom songea un moment avant de lui répondre. « Certainement pas. Je vais penser à un moyen de la faire expulser devant toute l'école. Penses-tu que c'est suffisant ? », demanda fastidieusement Tom.

« Pour avoir levé la main sur le grand Tom Jedusor? A peine. », dit Rhion, riant avec Tom.

« On va être en retard pour Métamorphose. A plus tard Malfoy. », lui fit tranquillement Tom avec un signe de tête.

Tout en marchant, Tom grimaça. S_acré type, _pensa t-il avec conviction. C'était la force de son pouvoir qui faisait que même les gens qu'il appréciait le moins se sentaient à l'aise avec lui. Après tout, Tom Jedusor était un charmeur.

Et là encore, comme l'était Adolf Hitler.

Malfoy serait un bon pion. Ils le seraient tous.

« Plus de Vélanes en Allemagne? », répéta Hermione en regardant, amusée, Christophe Black. « Non, pas plus qu'ici, je suis désolée. »

Emma, qui était confortablement assise sur une chaise tout en faisant ses devoirs, se mit à rire en regardant l'expression du visage de Christophe. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de Vélanes et avait espéré qu'Hermione en connaissait en Allemagne. _Cela aurait pu être vrai si j'avais été en Allemagne_, songa Hermione, amusée.

« J'ai entendu qu'elles aimaient plus les Bulgares. Je suppose qu'elles doivent toutes vivre là-bas. », inventa rapidement Hermione.

Le sourire de Christophe s'élargit rapidement. « Je t'ai vu gifler Tom en cours aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Emma poussa un petit cri de surprise et regarda Hermione.

« Il m'a insulté, en salissant ma famille à cause de mon statut social et je n'ai pas apprécié. Tu sais comment sont les Serpentards. »

Mais avec ironie, Christophe ne parvint pas à saisir le sarcasme de ses paroles.

« Espèce de sale Serpentard visqueux. », commenta Christophe, dégoûté.

« Eh bien … », les coupa Emma. « Il _est_ l'un des plus beaux garçons de notre classe. Oh, Allez, Hélène. Ne me regarde pas comme ca … avec ses yeux sombres, mystérieux … » _**NdT**__: A mon avis, elle veux rendre quelqu'un jaloux …)_

« Emma ! Est-ce que tu réalises de qui tu es en train de parler ! », explosa soudainement Christophe. « Tom Jedusor, le chef des Serpentard, le diable en personne ! » _**NdT**__: Qu'est-ce que j'disais )(__**NdC:**__ Quel esprit de déduction! Mdr!)_

« Je ne fais que _constater_, Chris. En plus, tu décrètes que Tom sera le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même! Et même si ! Ca ne me dérange pas qu'un garçon dépasse un peu les bornes, occasionnellement... »

Hermione, qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise dans la dispute, leva la main pour protester mais fut coupée par la voix de Christophe.

« Alors si je vais terroriser les enfants nés de moldus sans aucune raison, tu m'aimeras plus ! C'est ça ? » _**NdT**__: Ohoh … déclaration ?)_

Emma le regarda, déçue, avant de crier. « Tu es _impossible_, Christophe Black ! »

Elle sortit de manière dramatique de la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit? », lui demanda Christophe quand Emma fut partie, avant de sourire.

_Ron et moi sommes-nous comme cela ?_, pensa soudainement Hermione. _Je ne me demande même pas comment Harry se sentait avec nous !_ Elle réalisa qu'elle pensait toujours aux deux garçons au présent, … une triste erreur de sa part, depuis qu'ils étaient morts.

« … alors est-ce que tu peux? », termina Christopher.

« Huh ? Désolée. », lui fit rapidement Hermione. Il roula des yeux.

« Il y a un match de Quidditch, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Tu vas venir me voir ou pas ? » Les yeux de Chris la regardaient, pleins d'espoir.

Hermione se retint de rouler des yeux. _Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent jamais, pas vrai ? Les garçons et ce sport._

« Je ne sais pas Chris, Je … », Elle s'arrêta brusquement en pensant à ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle allait dire qu'elle avait beaucoup de travail. _Tu n'es pas Hermione, mais Hélène, tu te souviens ?_

« Bien sûr. Je serai là. », lui fit-elle finalement. Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme. C'était fou comme il ressemblait à Sirius en cet instant.

« Un match de Quidditch? », demanda Minerva à Dumbledore lorsqu'ils retournaient dans le bureau du professeur. « Je ne suis pas vraiment impartiale quand on parle de Quidditch, en réalité. », lui fit-elle en rougissant un peu.

« On ne trouve pas beaucoup de jeunes filles qui aiment ce sport. Un aspect honorable de votre personnalité. » lui fit poliment Dumbledore. Son opinion sur la jeune femme devant lui grandissait au fut et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il y avait ça et, en plus, il la trouvait vraiment très attirante. (_**NdC**__: Oh mon dieu! On va avoir droit à un McGo/Dumbie! oO)(__**NdT**__: Why not ? Mdr )(__**NdC:**__ Ah non, je veux pas voir ça. J'arrête de corriger si c'est ça, mdr!)(__**NdT**__: loooool)_

Dumbledore regarda sa montre. « Il est temps pour moi de donner un cours particulier à l'un de mes étudiants.», lui fit Dumbledore en lui disant au revoir.

« Puis-je venir ? J'aimerais beaucoup vous donner un coup de main. », continua Minerva, les yeux brillants à l'annonce d'un nouveau défi.

« Je suis désolé, non. Minerva, cet étudiant est … un cas particulier, pourrais-je dire. Peut-être que je te laisserais le rencontrer dans un futur proche. », lui fit gentiment Dumbledore en pensant se sujet clos. Minverva fronça les sourcils avant d'acquiescer.

« Je vous verrais plus tard, au match de Quidditch. », lui répondit Minerva d'un ton un rien déçu. « J'ose dire que je serai pour Gryffondor. »

« Au match de Quidditch. », lui fit Dumbledore avec un grand sourire.

Finalement, Hermione, Minerva, Dumbledore, Christopher, Tom et même Emma se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch à 9h30 ce samedi matin là.

C'était un très beau matin d'octobre et le vent soufflait les feuilles des arbres, dans une belle danse. Hermione s'était assise dans la partie haute des gradins avec Emma et quelques autres Gryffondors de septième année. Il y avait un excitement qui devenait contagieux dans l'air, excitement qui était toujours présent au début d'un match.

« Et voilà l'équipe de Gryffondor qui arrive ! », commenta l'élève à la tribune quand sept robes rouges entrèrent et voltigèrent dans le terrain.

« Et les Serpentards. », commenta t-il encore. Des robes vertes et argentées firent le tour du terrain de Quidditch avant de se poser à leur tour. Les capitaines respectifs des deux maisons se serrèrent la main et le jeu commença.

Hermione regarda les deux capitaines voler très haut dans le ciel. Un pincement de cœur la submergea quand elle réalisa qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était Harry. Un des deux, cependant, lui rappelait le style de vol d'Harry. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui il était. Qui était-il ?

Le jeu continuait, les Gryffondors prirent de l'avance grâce à l'excellent gardien que faisait Christopher. Maintenant, il n'y avait que le vif d'or à trouver et les Gryffondors gagnaient. Emma, qui supportait l'équipe avec les autres, attrapa soudainement Hermione par la taille pour lui montrer le devant des gradins.

« Allez, Hélène, je veux avoir une meilleure vue ! »

Hermione se trouva devant les gradins. Elles étaient à moins de trente mètres du but et voyaient bien mieux le jeu qu'avant. Hermione leva la tête et pu mieux voir les deux attrapeurs.

Les yeux d'Emma étaient rivés sur Christopher et son expression changeait dès qu'il faisait un mouvement. Cependant, aucune des deux filles n'aperçurent Rhion Malfoy augmenter sa vitesse et foncer vicieusement sur Hermione. Elles levaient la tête sur la pointe des pieds, presque en déséquilibre … Juste un petit mouvement...

Et ensuite, un Cognard fonça sur Malfoy et il le prit dans ses mains et le lança de toutes ses forces sur Hermione.

_Je sais qui c'est !_, songea en dernier moment Hermione. _C'est … _Mais sa pensée fut interrompue quand quelque chose la toucha et la fit se balancer par-dessus les gradins. _**NdT**__: Je sais aussi, je sais aussi ! mais … shuuuuut next chapter )(__**NdC:**__ J'savais bien que t'étais une sadique...)(__**NdT**__ : Mouahahahahahahahahaha !)_

« Hélène ! » Elle entendit Emma crier mais la douleur lui accaparait l'esprit et elle ne réalisa pas qu'Emma criait pour elle. _Qui est Hélène ?_, pensa t-elle vaguement. Elle ne réalisa pas non plus qu'elle criait également. Elle criait si fort que la voix du commentateur fut couverte par la sienne.

Ensuite, elle sentit deux bras forts la soutenir, sentit la solidité d'un torse contre son dos, et eut le vague sentiment qu'on la déposait sur le sol. Finalement, elle s'évanouit.


	8. chapitre 7: Meilleur pour eux

* * *

**_Take my heart away_**

* * *

_Note de la __**Traductrice**_ : Bonjour tout le monde !! Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont répondu à mon sondage, ils se reconnaîtront :D Je l'ai effacé et il m'a énormément aidée ! J'avais dit que je vous filerais un chapitre après mes examens mais, comme je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pour bosser ce cours de « Aspects Juridique de l'Information », je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je vous file l'ombre d'un chapitre xD J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre-là, d'entre tous ceux de cette excellente fiction, c'est celui là et le dernier que je préfèrent !! Bref, je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi je l'aime tant et que vous l'aimerez aussi :D Vraiment désolée pour le retard que je prends en ce moment pour mes autres traductions et fic mais je suis débordée ;) Ce chapitre est, comme qui dirait, une façon pour moi de vous filer un petit cadeau de Noël et de vous souhaiter en même temps une bonne et heureuse année 2008 !! Bizouilles à tous, les review et commentaires sont grandement recommandées en cette fin d'année xD 

Correction et modifications faites par moi-même, j'espère qu'il est nickel maintenant ce chapitre :D Bonne lecture à tous !!

J'allais oublier, **l'auteur** anglaise c'est **Hatusu**, donc tout est à elle et à JK Rowling, bien évidemment !!

_**The good, the bad, hardship, joy, tragedy, love, and happiness are all interwoven into one indescribable whole that is called life. You cannot separate the good from the evil, but perhaps there is no need to do so.**_

_Le bien, le mal, la douleur, la joie, la tragédie, l'amour et la joie sont tous entrelacés dans un tout indescriptible qu'est appelé la vie. Vous ne pouvez pas séparer le bien du mal, mais peut-être qu'il n'y a nul besoin de les séparer. _

– _Jacqueline Onassis

* * *

_

Chapitre 8 : Meilleur pour eux

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom ouvrit ses yeux, tout à fait conscient des bruits qu'il y avait autour de lui. Il était à l'infirmerie et il avait oublié de faire son travail de sortilège.

Il était à _l'infirmerie_. Comment était-il arrivé là ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le match de Quidditch, et comment il avait vu Rhion Malfoy propulser le Cognard vers Hélène Nestowe …

Ses souvenirs lui revinrent. Il avait volé comme il ne l'avait encore jamais fait dans sa vie, et attrapé Hélène juste avant que le coup fatal, qui l'aurait certainement tuée, ne la touche. Il était arrivé à atterrir rapidement sur le sol mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber.

_Pourquoi ?_ C'était la première question qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Il n'aurait jamais, et ça, il en était certain, risqué sa vie pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais, quelque part, il savait que si Malfoy avait lancé le Cognard vers Hélène, c'était de sa faute. Il avait dit à Malfoy qu'il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et Rhion avait eut cette idée, une vengeance de haut niveau.

Tom retourna doucement sa tête et la vit avec surprise, couchée sur un lit à côté de lui. Elle était tellement pâle et sans vie qu'il se demanda si elle n'était pas morte. Tout en pensant que cela ne le toucherait pas si jamais elle mourrait.

« On est réveillé, Mr Jedusor ? »

Tom retourna sa tête et vit Dumbledore, assit sur une chaise, qui le regardait calmement.

Tom essaya de s'asseoir tout en pensant qu'il ne voulait pas que Dumbledore le voie si vulnérable, mais la douleur l'arrêta.

« Madame Baroma m'a informé que tu t'étais fracturé une côte. Tu ne pourras pas marcher pendant deux ou trois jours jusqu'à ce que les potions les remettent en place. », l'informa poliment Dumbledore.

Tom était mal à l'aise. S'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait, c'était bien être faible et se retrouver allongé sur un lit d'hôpital pour trois jours n'était certainement pas quelque chose qui le rendait fort.

« Tu as sauvé la vie d'Hélène Nestowe. », lui fit Dumbledore. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Tom. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'est mon rôle en tant que préfet en chef d'assurer la sécurité et le bien être de tous les étudiants. », répondit Tom en clignant des yeux.

« Mais ce n'est sûrement pas ton rôle de risquer ta propre vie dans le processus ? », lui répondit Dumbledore.

Tom respira profondément: « Je me sentais responsable de sa chute, professeur. Après tout, c'est un batteur de mon équipe qui a lancé le Cognard. »

« Tu parles de Rhion Malfoy, il attend pour te voir. Et si nous le laissions entrer ? »

Dumbledore fit un mouvement de main et Madame Baroma acquiesça. Quelques instants plus tard, Rhion entra dans la pièce. Rhion était-il un peu plus pâle ? Ses yeux étaient-ils un peu plus noirs ?

« Je suis ravi de vous dire, Mr Malfoy, que si Hélène n'a aucune blessure permanente de sa chute, c'est grâce à Mr Jedusor ici présent. », lui fit gravement Dumbledore.

Rhion passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés et acquiesça lentement.

« Dites-moi, Monsieur Malfoy, pour quelle raison avez-vous lancé le Cognard dans sa direction ? »

« Ce n'était pas intentionnel, monsieur. », lui mentit facilement Malfoy. « Un des Poursuiveurs de Gryffondor se trouvait en face de moi juste à ce moment, et a disparut ensuite. Le Cognard est passé à côté de lui et l'a heurtée. »

Un silence s'en suivit.

« Je vois. », lui fit Dumbledore. C'était évident, du moins pour Tom que Dumbledore n'en croyait pas un mot.

« J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler. Monsieur Jedusor, vous avez fait une chose admirable aujourd'hui. Le directeur est d'accord à ce que l'on vous donne une Médaille de Mérite Magique pour votre action. J'espère que vous retrouverez rapidement de vos forces. » Mais l'on voyait facilement que Dumbledore se posait certaines questions quand il partit.

Rhion et Tom restèrent en silence. Le couché de soleil traversait encore la fenêtre, et les rayons se reflétaient sur les couvertures. La chambre fut plongée dans une sorte de lumière qui sembla plonger la pièce dans un profond silence.

« Malfoy … à quoi _pensais_-tu ? Bien sûr, je voulais me venger mais je n'ai jamais voulu que tu _tues _la fille ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire qu'elle meure ou vive ? », lui demanda agressivement Malfoy. Ses cheveux argentés semblaient avoir été ébouriffés et ses joues rougirent d'indignation. C'était suffisant pour dire qu'il n'avait pas, en ce moment, son calme olympien habituel ni le contrôle de ses émotions.

« C'est beaucoup de paperasse et de travail que ni l'école et toi avez besoin. Malfoy c'est de cela dont je m'inquiète. », lui fit sévèrement Tom. Il n'en avait rien à faire, en réalité.

« Pour être franc, je ne pensais pas que cela allait la _tuer_,. », Malfoy fit une pause et continua. « Je voulais juste l'effrayer, tu sais, comme ça elle aurait su qu'elle n'aurait pas du provoquer les Serpentards. »

« Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ton aide pour faire cela, Malfoy. », lui fit froidement Tom. Une idée était venue dans son esprit. _Pourquoi es-tu allé la sauver, elle ? Pourquoi défends-tu une Sang de Bourbe ?_

« C'est très bien, finalement, maintenant qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Je trouve la situation assez amusante. Tes intentions étaient vraiment bonnes, Malfoy et c'est tout ce qui importe. », lui fit calmement Tom. _Je n'ai pas besoin de perdre un allié à cause d'une broutille._

« Merci de m'avoir sorti de ce mauvais pas, Tom. Tu n'es pas si mauvais. », lui fit Malfoy, ce qui se rapprochait à un compliment, chose qui ne serait jamais venu, habituellement, de la bouche d'un Malfoy.

Tom acquiesça, se sentant somnolent. Bien sur c'était pour cela qu'il l'avait sauvée. Il ne voulait pas se mettre lui-même dans le merdier. Il l'avait fait pour se sauver lui-même, et personne d'autre. Ce n'était pas _comme si … comme si … _

Mais il s'endormit.

OoOoOoOo

« … tout le monde en parle, Hélène. » Tom entendait une voix assez lointaine. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Quoi … Tom _Jedusor_ ? ». Hélène parlait, incrédule.

« Tu aurais du voir ça. Ce fumier de Malfoy a lancé un Cognard dans ta direction, et tu es tombée du balcon. Emma criait et tu criais et tout le monde regardait juste avec horreur ton plongeon. Tom était plus haut que tous les autres mais, dès qu'il t'a vu tomber, il est descendu en flèche … »

« … Tu aurais du voir cela. », fit une autre voix.

« … Comme une fusée. », fit une autre.

« Shh ! Il est descendu en pic avec son balai juste avant que tu ne touches le sol et vous êtes quand même tombés tous les deux. Tout le monde était si inquiet. Hélène, ils pensaient que vous étiez morts tous les deux. »

« C'est le geste le plus courageux que j'ai jamais vu de la part d'un Serpentard. », entendit-il dire d'une voix masculine assez profonde. Christopher Black, bien sûr.

Tom ouvrit ses yeux pour voir trois étudiants autour d'Hélène, dos tournés. Son regard était inoubliable. Elle avait l'air horrifié. Son expression était un masque de douleur et il savait qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec ses blessures.

Les Gryffondors étaient naïfs, comme toujours. Emma attrapa la main d'Hélène et lui fit: « Tu dois avoir tellement mal. Tu as besoin de te reposer. On va te laisser maintenant. »

Hermione acquiesça quand elle les regarda partir. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers Tom pour un moment puis, elle les ferma rapidement. La porte se referma et il y eut un silence.

« Ne fais pas semblant de dormir. », lui fit Tom après un moment.

Elle rouvrit finalement ses yeux et le regarda. Il la regarda, curieux de savoir pourquoi elle avait eu tellement mal de savoir qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie.

« Tu m'as rattrapée quand je tombais? », lui fit-elle.

« Oui. Ca fait partie de mon boulot, je crois. »

« Tu dis cela pour beaucoup de chose, tu ne crois pas? », lui rétorqua Hermione, une once de colère dans la voix. Soudainement, elle se leva et s'approcha.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu rends tout très difficile à faire ! », cria t-elle même en ayant peur d'être aperçue par madame Baroma. Sa voix monta d'une octave. Tom fronça un sourcil. Elle agissait comme s'il avait essayé de la tuer et non de lui sauver la vie.

« Tu peux pas juste t'occuper de tes affaires ? », lui lança t-elle encore.

« Quoi, j'aurais du te laisser tomber ? »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu as fais ! », lui cria t-elle, des larmes de colères coulant de ses yeux.

Tom réalisa soudainement quel était le problème. Elle avait un gros hématome sur un des cotés de sa tête et elle avait probablement eu plusieurs contusions. Elle ne pensait pas normalement.

« Va te coucher. », lui fit-il sans prendre à cœur ce qu'elle lui disait. _Au moins elle n'est pas en train de pleurnicher,_ pensa Tom. Mais une fois de plus, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de sa part.

« Sauver ma vie ne fait pas partie de ton travail! », lui fit-elle en l'accusant, sa voix devenant plus forte que jamais. « Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'as-tu fais ? »

« Que les choses soient claires, Nestowe … »

Mais sa phrase fut coupée par Madame Baroma qui entra. Apparemment, l'infirmière n'avait pas entendu leur conversation.

« Mais, voyez-vous ça, vous êtes tous les deux réveillés ! C'était quelque chose de vraiment très courageux, ce que vous avez fait, Mr. Jedusor. Hélène devrait vous en remercier. », lui fit Madame Baroma.

_Stop !_, voulait crier Tom. _Je ne suis pas un héro, je ne suis pas courageux, je ne suis rien de tout cela ! Je l'ai fait pour nous sortir, moi et Malfoy_,_ des ennuis !_

« Tout le monde l'aurait fait à ma place. », répondit Tom même s'il pensait le contraire.

Madame Baroma s'approcha d'eux, prit leur température et regarda leurs blessures.

« Et bien Miss Nestowe, je pense que vous resterez ici jusqu'à demain soir, au moins. Au moins trois jours pour vous Mr Jedusor. Cette hanche est délicate à soigner, même avec la magie. Maintenant, je veux que vous buviez tous les deux ceci. »

Elle leur tendit un liquide et Tom y reconnut la potion de somnifère. Il ne voulait pas penser maintenant et il avait besoin de s'échapper de la conversation qu'il avait avec Hélène. Il la but donc et tomba rapidement endormi.

Après le départ de Madame Baroma, Hermione posa sa tasse sur la table.

Tom lui avait sauvé la vie et maintenant qu'elle l'avait découvert, toutes ses bonnes résolutions étaient parties en fumée.

Elle le regarda dormir tranquillement, même endormi, il avait toujours sa peau pâle et son expression impérieuse. Elle pouvait le tuer juste maintenant, et elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas de meilleures occasions. Il était déjà dans une situation critique et sa baguette était juste à côté d'elle … si elle lançait un Avada Kedavra, on ne pourrait pas dire s'il était mort de cause naturelle, ou si quelqu'un l'avait tué. Et, même si c'était le cas, qui aurait suspecté Hélène, la personne que Tom avait sauvée?

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le tuer et c'était ça le problème. _Je ne pourrais jamais tuer quelqu'un qui a sauvé ma propre vie._ C'était une sorte de code d'honneur de Gryffondor ou morale intérieure: le tuer était hors de question. Elle lui devait la vie.

Elle lui avait crié dessus parce que, quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pouvait plus le tuer, elle avait également réalisé qu'elle laissait tomber ses propres amis. Mais pas uniquement ses amis, il y avait également le monde entier. Le monde souffrirait des tortures de Voldemort à cause des sentiments d'une fille. S'il ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie, peut-être qu'elle aurait eu le cœur à l'achever.

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle regarda Tom et, pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'air hanté, calculateur ni puissant. Hermione était, pour une fois, tout à fait d'accord avec Emma sur le physique de Tom Jedusor. Il était vraiment séduisant et il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas ne pas le regarder quand il passait quelque part.

Tout ce qu'elle avait vu à propos de Tom avait été faussé parce qu'elle avait en tête de le tuer. Sa grande beauté ne pouvait pas effacer les choses qu'il avait faites, les choses qu'il allait faire. _Comment est-ce que quelqu'un d'aussi beau peut-il devenir aussi … ? _Il était intelligent, beau, spirituel, séduisant et lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle sentit une drôle de sensation dans son estomac quand elle le regarda.

_Pourquoi m'a t-il sauvé la vie?_ se demanda t-elle. _La dernière chose que je lui ai faite est de le frapper aussi fort que je le pouvais sur la joue. Et je ne le crois pas une seule seconde quand il me dit que c'était son devoir de le faire. Et si ce n'était pas son devoir, alors à quoi pensait-il en le faisant ?_

Son visage était si blanc, si tendu qu'elle ne pouvait deviner ses pensées. Que ressentait-il ?

Soudainement, une impression vint en elle. Si c'était réellement parce que c'était son devoir qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, Tom Jedusor était perdu.

OoOoO

Tom s'étira en grommelant, se demandant où il était. Il ouvrit les yeux et ils rencontrèrent du blanc. _Suis-je mort ?_, se demanda t-il vaguement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement, commençant à y voir plus clair et il se souvint qu'il était dans l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait pas de lumière mais les murs étaient de cette couleur. De plus, la lueur de la pleine lune qui traversait la pièce, lui donnait un aspect plus lumineux que jamais.

Tom regarda Hélène. Les lueurs de la lune éclairaient une partie de ses cheveux bouclés ainsi qu'une partie de son visage. Son visage était ainsi mi-éclairé, mi dans la noirceur. Sombre, ses lèvres pleines, ses cils épais, et ses joues douces et pâles luisaient à la lumière de la lune.

Elle s'étira doucement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ils semblèrent se troubler dans les ténèbres qui les enveloppaient tous les deux. Il regarda ailleurs et bu une gorgée d'eau du verre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet.

Elle sembla surprise de le voir également réveillé. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un instant, les siens pleins d'appréhensions et ceux de Tom, comme de la glace, impénétrables.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? », lui demanda t-elle calmement. Tom regarda ailleurs et ne lui répondit pas. Elle soupira et réalisa qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas le voir mort.

« Je crois que je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie. », lui fit doucement Hermione.

« En fait, tu as plutôt fait le contraire. », lui répondit Tom. Il n'en semblait pas affecté. Il faisait juste la constatation.

« Merci. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui auraient fait ça pour moi. »

_Plus aucune. Tu les as tous tuées._ Mais elle ne pouvait le dire tout haut.

A sa surprise, il ne chercha pas directement à passer à la défensive. Il y eu un silence pendant presque une minute avant que Tom ne parle.

« Je suppose que je devrais te dire la vérité. »

_La vérité ?_, le cœur d'Hermione cognait fort. Elle attendit tout en retenant sa respiration.

« Tu vois … j'avais quasiment _dit _à Malfoy de te blesser avec ce Cognard. », lui fit Tom. Un sentiment glacé parcourut Hermione.

« Tu … le lui a dit ? »

« Et bien, je voulais me venger sur toi, en quelque sorte, parce que tu m'avais giflé. Je voulais te remettre à ta place. Je l'ai dit à Malfoy, et il l'a prit mot pour mot et il a voulu me venger à sa façon. La seule raison pour laquelle je t'ai sauvé c'était pour nous sortir moi et Malfoy de tout ennui. Alors, ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de quelque héroïsme. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. », lui fit-elle froidement. _J'aurais dû le savoir. Bien sûr, il ne l'a fait que pour lui-même. Comment ais-je pu me convaincre du contraire ?_

« Tu as dit plutôt que je ne te connaissais pas très bien. », continua froidement Hermione. « Et bien je te connais assez pour avoir compris que rien ne t'arrêtera pour devenir le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Tuer un innocent ne te dérangerait pas, pas plus que d'utiliser la magie noire. »

Tom la regarda.

« Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis le seul sang mêlé chez les Serpentard. Je dois absolument leur prouver, par n'importe quel moyen, que je suis des leurs. Leur prouver que j'y ai ma place. La magie noire est juste un moyen pour y arriver. », lui fit-il, se sentant soudainement étouffé par la chaleur. Pourquoi était-il en train de lui raconter cela ? Est-ce parce qu'il était sous le Véritasum ?

« Mais tu ne vois pas que la Magie noire est diabolique ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle a été uniquement créée pour blesser les gens ? »

Tom ne pouvait s'en empêcher mais il se demandait pourquoi elle était tant attirée par ce sujet, alors, il parla encore.

« Le bien … le mal … sont des mots que les gens utilisent pour justifier leurs actions. Qu'est-ce que ce qui _est_ bien ? Personne ne semble le savoir, pas vrai ? C'est parce que cela n'existe pas. Les gens sont tous les mêmes, ils font uniquement ce qui a de meilleur pour eux. J'ai grandis dans un univers ou ce qui était bien était ce qui m'aidait à survivre. La Magie Noire n'est pas diabolique pour moi. Pourquoi le serait-elle si elle m'aide à survivre ? Le bien et le mal sont essentiellement les mêmes choses.

Et elle espéra pouvoir lui dire, non Tom, ce n'est pas vrai, il y a des gens bons et mauvais et ce n'est pas facile de distinguer ce qui est bien de faux parce que, Tom, je suis restée à coté d'Harry Potter pendant toute ma vie et il a _toujours _fait ce qui était bon, mais aucune de ces choses auraient été vraies. Harry était bon et puissant et seul, mais il _avait _un côté sombre. Elle l'avait vu venir si souvent quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait.

Harry, le Héros de la Lumière, le Trésor du Bien, était diabolique à certains moments. Tout le monde l'est. Et, simultanément, elle réalisa que Tom Jedusor, futur Lord Noir, était bon à certains moments. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens qualifiaient les gens de '_bons'_ ou de '_mauvais_ ? Elle réalisa que toutes les personnes de ce monde étaient un mélange des deux.

_Les gens font uniquement ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour eux._

Elle espéra que ce n'était pas vrai. Le mal et le bien étaient peut-être des illusions créées par des philosophes mais Tom n'avait jamais eut de parents pour lui donner les bases de morale et de valeurs. Il avait du les apprendre tout seul. Il était le plus brillant des philosophes de cette époque, et il avait il avait intercalé sa logique dans la philosophie, ce qui lui donnait le pouvoir que tout homme espérait avoir un jour.

« Je vois. », lui murmura t-elle doucement. Tom était extrêmement surpris de sa réaction même s'il ne fit qu'acquiescer. Où était l'opposition, où étaient les contre arguments, où était passé le doute ? Personne n'avait jamais été d'accord avec lui. _Et là encore, _réalisa t-il _Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne. _

Hermione se tu pendant un moment. « Alors, me sauver … était-ce '_bien'_ ? »

Et, là, le visage de Tom sembla se fermer. Ses yeux devinrent vides et sans émotions. « Te sauver … cela m'a aidé, donc bien sûr que c'était ce _bien_. »

Mais, pour la première fois, il y avait une once d'incertitude dans sa voix.

Quand Hermione se retourna pour dormir un peu, elle se souvint de ses mots et pensa.

Tom était-il déjà dans les ténèbres ou bien est-ce qu'il l'est devenu ? Etait-ce sa destinée de devenir Lord Voldemort ou était-ce certaines situations qui l'ont amenées à devenir le Mage Noir ? Etait-il possible de tracer une ligne entre les deux personnes, la personne qu'il était maintenant et celle qu'il voulait devenir ?

La dernière pensée dont elle se souvint était que Tom Jedusor lui rappelait indéniablement Harry Potter.


	9. Chapter 8 : Espace vide

_**Résumé des chapitres précédents** : Hermione arrive dans le passé pour tuer Jedusor mais voilà que pendant un match de Quiddtch, Tom la sauve d'une mort certaine. Après un débat on ne peut plus houleux :p sur le bien et le mal, Hermione (alias Hélène Nestowe) et Tom Jedusor sont toujours à l'infirmerie ! _

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Après un long moment d'absence, me revoilà. De toutes les traductions que j'ai pu faire, Take My Heart away est ma préférée. En la lisant en anglais, j'attendais patiemment le chapitre que l'auteur posterait. Elle m'a tenu en haleine quelques mois et j'espère que vous aimez tout autant cette traduction. L'histoire est à Hatusu et JK Rowling reste la détenteuse xD des personnages et d'Harry Potter. Bonne lecture à tous et merci du fond du cœur pour vos review ! _

* * *

Time doesn't _**change** us. It just **unfolds** us. _

_Le Temps ne nous __**change**__ pas. Il nous __**dépasse**__ tout simplement._

_Max Frisch_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**__: Espace vide _

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom se réveilla au son d'une voix aiguë et sévère.

« Pas maintenant, Miss Nestowe, ne soyez pas si hâtive ! Vous avez eu un gros coup sur la tête et vous avez besoin de vous reposer ! », fit Madame Baroma.

« Madame, je peux et je dormirai dans mon dortoir ce soir ! C'est presque l'heure du dîner et je meurs de faim. Laissez-moi juste marcher jusqu'à la grande salle. Je me sens capable de faire le tour du terrain de Quidditch en courant ! »

« Courir ! Vous _ne_ pensez _pas faire une chose pareille_ ! », continua Madame Baroma en colère. Il y eut un moment de silence avant que l'infirmière continue: « Mais je suppose que pour une promenade, vous ne devriez pas avoir trop de problèmes. Promettez-moi de revenir à l'infirmerie après votre dîner pour que je vérifie si tout va bien ! »

Tom ouvrit péniblement les yeux à cause de la lumière.

« Oh, et regardez qui est réveillé ! », s'exclama madame Baroma en s'approchant du lit de Tom. Sa voix aiguë le rendait nauséeux. Il regarda Hélène qui mettait déjà ses chaussures. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? Mieux ? Mal ? », continua l'infirmière toujours avec la même voix.

_Je me sentirais mieux si vous n'étiez pas là. _« Très bien. », mentit-il en vitesse. « Je me sens en pleine forme. » En fait, il ne se sentait vraiment pas très bien, mais il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour sortir de ce lit.

Madame Baroma passa un doigt sur ses lèvres. « Ne pensez pas sortir avant demain matin, au moins, Mr Jedusor. Maintenant, excusez-moi, j'ai d'autres patients à voir. J'ai lancé tous les sorts de soin pendant que vous dormiez et, il est possible qu'ils vous donnent envie de vomir. Je vous apporte votre dîner dans quelques minutes, enfin, si vous le voulez. »

Tom ne savait pas si ce qui le rendait plus malade était le fait qu'il allait devoir dîner ici ou bien le fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours et demi. Il entendit la porte bouger et réalisa qu'il était seul avec Hélène qui était en train de rassembler ses affaires.

« Tu sens réellement mieux ? », lui demanda t-elle après un petit moment.

« Pourquoi est-ce que _tu _t'en soucies ? », lui demanda t-il, le regard froid sans pour autant la regarder. Il ne voulait pas lui faire croire qu'ils étaient devenus amis parce que, pour être franc, ils ne l'étaient pas. Il ne l'aimait pas du tout. En fait, il la détestait presque pour l'avoir mit dans une telle situation.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je m'en soucierais ? Et bien je m'en soucie parce que tu t'es presque tué en voulant me sauver, voilà pourquoi ! », lui répondit-elle soudainement froide.

« Pour la dernière fois, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi ! Tu n'es rien pour moi, pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à te l'encrer dans le crâne ! Fait-moi une faveur: Dégage Nestowe. Le fait d'entendre ta voix me donne envie de me jeter au-dessus d'un pont. » Et Tom rajouta d'une voix mortellement calme: « Sang de Bourbe. »

Il aperçut une lueur dans les yeux d'Hélène. Elle se leva, s'approcha du lit de Tom jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi ainsi qu'à ta façon d'agir et tu sais quoi ? Tu as _peur_, Tom Jedusor ! »

« Je n'ai peur de rien. », lui répondit calmement Tom et, à ses yeux, c'était la stricte vérité.

« Oh, si tu as peur ! Tu n'es qu'un trouillard ! », lui rétorqua Hélène avec plein de malice dans les yeux. « Chaque fois que j'essaye de me rapprocher de toi, tu t'amènes avec une nouvelle insulte qui me fais te détester encore plus. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Tu as peur ! Tu as peur d'en apprendre un peu plus sur toi-même et de tomber bas. Tu as peur de te confier à quelqu'un et d'être blessé en retour ! En fait, tu as peur de tes propres sentiments. Tu ne m'as pas sauvé juste pour sauver Malfoy mais tu ne veux même pas te l'admettre … Tu sais de quoi tu as le plus peur ? De ça ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un sentiment plus brûlant que le feu s'empara de lui et, soudainement, avec toute la peine et la colère qu'il avait en lui en ce moment, il approfondit le baiser.

Pour Hélène, ces lèvres étaient glacées et dures mais tellement merveilleuses qu'elle ne s'en formalisa pas quand il approfondit le baiser, pressant un peu plus ses lèvres contre les siennes tout en la maintenant plus fort.

Après un moment, elle se dégagea de cette chose à la fois merveilleuse et terrible qui venait de se produire. Elle le regarda quelques instants sans respirer.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et ses joues rosirent dramatiquement. Hélène était elle-même surprise de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Hélène tourna sur elle-même et, avec hâte, quitta la pièce.

Et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Tom Jedusor ne put esquisser un mouvement.

OoOoO

Dumbledore se tourna vers Minerva, une expression attentive sur son visage.

« Vous étiez au match de Quidditch, Minerva. Quand le jeune Malfoy a lancé ce Cognard dans la direction d'Hélène Nestowe, cela avait-il l'air d'un accident ? »

Minerva fronça ces sourcils, signe de réflexion. « Certainement pas ! Il a lancé le Cognard droit sur elle ! Je regardais."

« Et Jedusor … », continua Dumbledore. « Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il l'ait rattrapé ? »

A cette question, Minerva resta silencieuse. Finalement, elle lui répondit. « Je ne sais pas, Albus. Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà vu un garçon rattraper aussi vite une personne. Même un joueur professionnel de Quidditch n'aurait pas pu attraper cette jeune fille à temps, mais lui, il l'a fait. »

Dumbledore acquiesça, plus confus que jamais. Les agissements de Tom Jedusor étaient vraiment à l'opposé des actions qu'il avait faites jusqu'à présent.

En fait, si il ne le connaissait pas mieux, il aurait pu pensé que Tom avait le béguin pour Hélène Nestowe.

OoOoOoO

« Tom ! »

Il regardait dans le vague en marchant dans le couloir.

« Hey, Jedusor ! »

Il avait envie de vomir, sa tête cognait tandis qu'un millier de pensées effleuraient son esprit.

« Tom Elvis Jedusor ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cela. », rétorqua Tom de façon absente tout en se tournant vers la fille qui l'appelait. Elizabeth Walker le rattrapa, essoufflée d'avoir courut.

« Hem, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec toi, Tom ? Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? »

Elle avait de longs cheveux roux, les yeux verts, durs. Ses joues pâles lui donnaient un air hautain. Elle était à Serdaigle mais elle connaissait Tom parce qu'elle était Préfète en Chef et qu'elle était la seule élève dans l'école qui était capable de le battre d'un point de vue intellectuel. En réalité, elle était presque arrivée à l'égal de son génie.

« Je réfléchissais. », lui répondit vaguement Tom tout en lui lançant un certain regard qui dissuada la jeune femme de pousser l'interrogation plus loin. Elle décida donc de changer de sujet, soupira et plaça une main sur sa hanche.

« Bien, je voulais te demander si tu avais déjà planifié quelque chose pour le Bal d'Halloween ? »

« Pourquoi ? », lui lança Tom. Il n'avait pas envie de parler à Elizabeth, ni de parler d'Halloween pour le moment.

« Parce que je veux t'aider à l'organiser. Voilà mes idées … un bal masqué sur le terrain de Quidditch ! Ce sera la pleine lune, tu vois, et je pensais qu'un bal masqué à la lueur de la pleine lune serait vraiment excitant. »

« Oui, bien sûr. », lui fit Tom. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de planifier maintenant ce stupide bal d'Halloween.

« Ecoute Tom … Pourquoi ne me laisserais tu pas le préparer? Je suis certaine que cela ne dérangerait pas Dippet je veux vraiment le faire moi-même. »

« Fais comme tu veux.. », lui fit rapidement Tom, content d'avoir une chose de moins sur ses épaules. Il se retourna et continua sa marcha sans dire un mot.

« A plus tard alors. », l'entendit-il t-elle dire de sa voix indignée avant de partir.

Tom se dirigea vers son dortoir, attrapa un livre d'arithmancie et s'assit sur une chaise, assez dure, qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la pièce. Il ouvrit à une page et regarda, imperturbable, ce qui y était inscrit.

« _Tu as peur, Tom Jedusor._ »

_**Théorème de Trigon. Trois nombres s'additionnant au quatrième, le plus gros, créant le Cercle de Gauntlet ou, une formule créant une barrière de protection.**_

_« Tu as peur de tomber si tu en apprend un peu sur toi-même ! »_

_**Le Théorème de Trigon est applicable sur toute forme d'amulette de protection quand c'est impossible de combiner trois nombres successifs.**_

_« Et, sais-tu de quoi tu as le plus peur ? … De ça ! »_

Tom passa une main dans ses cheveux et respira profondément mais sentit une vague de chaleur se propager en lui, de la fièvre peut-être ? Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie un peu plus tôt sans être certain de sa complète guérison ? Mais il était certain que les battements de son cœur étaient quelques peu différents.

Tom se rappela du baiser, comme une étoile brillante dans le ciel désespérément sombre. Il avait embrassé bien des filles auparavant mais il ne s'était jamais senti si vivant, si enflammé. Il fut surprit quand il réalisa qu'il voulait bien plus qu'un baiser. Tellement plus.

Ensuite, il songea à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il savait que, peu importe le nombre de fois où il se persuaderait qu'elle avait tort, qu'à la fin il savait qu'elle avait indéniablement raison. Il avait peur. _Mais est-ce tellement mal de ne faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à soi-même ? Ce n'est pas mal, c'est bien mieux. Pendant que tout le monde autour de moi à le cœur brisé et sa confiance trahie, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour devenir indestructible. Personne ne peut me blesser._

Finalement, Tom Jedusor qui était appelé 'sans peur' par tout ceux qui le connaissaient dû bien se l'admettre: il avait peur. Il avait peur de ce qu'Hélène représentait pour lui, ce qu'il venait de trouver. Et il s'était encore dit et redit à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'amis, pas besoin d'avoir la confiance de quelqu'un: qu'il n'avait pas besoin _d'elle_. La présence d'Hélène remplissait un espace en lui qui avait toujours été vide et maintenant qu'il avait vu ce que devait remplir ce trou béant, il sut qu'Hélène était la seule à pouvoir remplir ce vide en lui.


	10. Chapter 9: Ballerines argentées et chap

_**Disclamer**__ : Rien est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à Hatusu, je ne suis que la traductrice !_

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Je suis une mauvaise traductrice, je prend touuut mon temps surtout que beaucoup de chapitres étaient déjà traduits au préalable. Bon pas celui-là, je l'avoue. Les tomates sont autorisées (mais des toutes petites, pas pourries et pas juteuses, s'il vous plait xD) Pour me faire pardonner, je vous met quelques chapitres en un coup :p J'espère que vous aimerez :D Merci encore pour toutes les review, ça fait plaisir, vraiment. Merci !!_

* * *

_Êtes vous déjà tombés amoureux? C'est affreux pas vrai ? Cela vous fait sentir tellement __**vulnérable**__. Cela vous ouvre le cœur et quelqu'un peu y entrer et y foutre le bordel. Tu t'es construit toute __**cette défense**__ depuis temps d'années que personne ne peut te blesser et puis __**une stupide personne**__, pas vraiment différente des autres stupides personnes, veux entrer dans ta stupide vie … _

Rose Walker

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**__: Ballerines argentées et chapeaux … de Paon_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"Je suis tellement excitée!", s'agita Emma quand elle entra en trombe dans le dortoir avec des papiers qu'elle tenait précieusement dans ses mains. Certaines filles la regardaient et d'autres fronçaient les sourcils, attendant qu'elle leur parle.

« Nous allons avoir un Bal Masqué ! C'est dans deux jours, pendant la nuit d'Halloween ! Le Bal se déroulera sur le terrain de Quidditch, sous la lueur de la pleine lune. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Et un doux bavardage commença, empêchant Hermione de penser tranquillement. Elle était vraiment très surprise qu'Halloween se déroule déjà dans deux jours. C'était comme si elle n'était arrivée que depuis deux jours. _Suis-je déjà ici depuis deux mois ?_

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ignorait qu'elle devait trouver un moyen pour retourner dans le futur. Dans la Section Interdite, elle avait trouvé un des livres connus de Nicolas Flamel qui lui avait indiqué quelques théories sur les voyages dans le temps. Elle était finalement arrivée dans le chapitre dans lequel Flamel expliquait les voyages dans le temps. Elle l'avait lu depuis quelques jours.

_Voyager dans le passé en semaines, mois ou même années sont, théoriquement, des défis même à l'essence du temps. C'est pourquoi nous ne sommes encore jamais arrivés à voyager dans le passé à notre époque. C'est vraiment une théorie très obscure. Mathématiquement ainsi que théoriquement, c'est possible mais dans la réalité cela ne l'est pas. Cette théorie est appelée la théorie de Rumineus et elle n'est pas réversible. L'idée dans cette théorie est que le temps est lui-même en suspens jusqu'à ce que les barrières …_

« Hey ! » Hermione cria quand Emma lui arracha pratiquement le livre de ses mains.

« Allez, arrête d'étudier ! Alors, avec qui vas-tu y aller ? Qu'as-tu prévu de mettre ? »

« Oh, je … » Hermione n'avait pas vraiment pensé à y aller. Elle ne s'attendait même pas à être ici. « Je ne suis pas sûre. »

« Oh, Hélène. », lui fit Emma, exaspérée. Les autres filles les regardaient maintenant avec un certain intérêt. « Tu es toujours tellement réservée, tu ne fais jamais rien pour t'amuser, tu n'essaye même pas d'être jolie … Tu vas aller à ce bal et nous allons t'habiller correctement. »

A cette proposition, toutes les camarades de chambre d'Hélène s'attroupèrent autour d'elle et elle capta quelques suggestions : « … si on faisait ressortir tes yeux … » ou bien « … tu serais tellement époustouflante avec une robe mignonne … » et encore « … je n'ai jamais remarqué combien tu pouvais être _jolie _… »

« Hmm. », fit Emma en la regardant. « Si nous apportions juste quelque chose avec tes cheveux … les boucler peut-être ? »

Hermione se dégagea un peu d'Emma quand elle entendit son commentaire. Elle commençait à penser que toute l'idée allait faire un désastre. « Non, Emma, je ne pense pas que je vais aimer ce … »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi. », lui lança une fille qui s'appelait Katie. « Tu vas adorer. Et, tu ne peux pas ne pas venir à ce bal ! »

Hermione secoua la tête mais se résigna d'écouter leurs insignifiants bavardages. Elle ne pouvait se concentrer. Il y avait toujours cette voix insidieuse derrière la tête qui remontait à la surface au moment ou elle s'y attendait le moins …

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?_, pensa t-elle. Elle l'avait embrassé, _lui_. Tom Jedusor. Lord Voldemort. Cela la révulsait parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Tom et Voldemort comme étantla même personne. _Que lui est-il arrivé ? Ou plutôt, que va t-il lui arriver ?_, se demanda t-elle désespérément. _Comment une personne tellement intelligente, tellement charmante et tellement extraordinaire peut-elle devenir ce monstre dans la clairière ? _Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, une habitude qu'elle avait pritdepuis peu.

« Hélène ?"

"Oui?", leur demanda t-elle en relevant la tête.

"Tu semblais inquiète pendant un moment … Les Ballerines bleues ne te posent pas de problème, pas vrai ? »

"Oh, hum … non. Oui ! Hem, je veux dire. Je pensais en prendre des grises. »

« Oh, cela sera splendide, Hélène. Attends juste encore quelques instants. »

"J'ai l'air _ridicule."_, fit Minerva à Dumbledore quand elle se regarda dans le miroir.

Dumbledore essaya de cacher son amusement quand il lui fit: « Je pense plutôt que vous êtes éblouissante … et …. ridicule dans un certain sens. »

Elle portait un chapeau en plumes de paon sur la tête ainsi qu'une écharpe bleu marine. Elle lui faisait face, les yeux noisette flamboyants. « Redites-moi encore pourquoi je suis condamnée à porter cette horrible chose pour mon rendez-vous avec le Ministre de la Magie lui-même ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, Minerva, il a un faible pour le chapeau de paon. Cela s'avérera extrêmement bénéfique en abordant la position que vous désirez avoir à Beauxbâtons, quand il vous verra avec ce… ce…" il s'arrête, apparemment incertain de la façon d'_appeler _la chose sur sa tête. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, _chapeau_ n'était pas vraiment le bon mot…

"Et cette écharpe hideusement voyante? Pourquoi porter ça?"

A présent Dumbledore fut secoué d'un fou rire. "Ca ajoute une belle nuance à la combinaison de couleurs.", lui fit-il.

"Argh", cria t-elle en enlevant l'écharpe et la jetant avec frustration. « Vous êtes vraiment terrible, Albus Dumbledore ! » Mais elle souriait en même temps. Dumbledore lui répondit en tapotant sut sa montre.

« Nous allons arriver en retard. », lui fit Dumbledore, moqueur, perdant ainsi son air sérieux. « Et, ce n'est jamais bon d'arriver en retard à une interview. »

« J'arrive. », lui fit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir tout en grimaçant une dernière fois. Ensuite, elle couru jusqu'au Portoloin et posa une main dessus tout en regardant sa propre montre.

« Bonne chance ! », lui fit Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. Elle le regarda puis disparut.

Et, Dumbledore se demanda ce qui allait se passer au Ministère quand ils verront une des plus brillantes sorcières de leur temps avec un ridicule chapeau de … _paon_.

Dommage que le Ministre ne soit pas _réellement_ un emblème pour eux.

"Hey, Elvis.", lança une voix à sa gauche.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme cela," lui répondit Tom d'une voix lente. Ils étaient en histoire de la Magie et Tom essayait de ne pas s'endormir. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps.

« Pourquoi pas ? », lui fit Nott en souriant toujours. « Elvis à eu un chouette anneau, tu ne pense pas, Elvis ?

Tom se tourna vers Joseph, ses yeux noirs regardant les yeux bleus de l'autre garçon. « Je t'ai _dit_ de ne pas _m'appeler_ comme cela.

Il y avait une chose que Tom détestait bien plus que les Moldus, c'était son propre nom. C'était le nom d'un trouillard, un raté. C'était le nom de son père. Son père qui l'avait abandonné après la mort de sa mère. Son père que Tom avait tué dans un accès de pure rage l'été précédent. Il n'avait jamais détesté son père, la haine était un trop bon sentiment à perdre pour son père. Tom était furieux quand son père était mentionné. Il refusait de perdre son énergie à haïr Tom Evis Jedusor senior.

« Okay, okay. », rajouta rapidement Nott. « Tu es vraiment effrayant quelque fois, tu sais ca ? Tu viens d'avoir ce regard blanc, froid sur ton visage et c'est plus gelant qu'un regard d'avertissement ou un froncement de sourcil … . »

« J'ai juste … », le coupa Tom. « Je me suis inventé un nouveau nom. »

Tom avait songé prendre un autre nom depuis bien le nom débile de son père mais son propre nom. Le nom qu'il avait _inventé_ lui-même.

« Et c'est quoi ? », lui demanda Nott.

« … Voldemort. », lui fit Tom après un moment. " Juste Voldemort pour le moment. », lui fit-il.

« Voldemort ? C'est quoi ça pour un nom ? C'est absurde ! », lui fit Nott avec un rire.

Le sang de Tom se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. _Attend Nott_, songea t-il avec un air meurtrier, _Un de ses jours, tu auras plus peur de ce nom que d'autre chose. _

_Tout le monde aura peur de prononcer ce nom._


	11. Chapter 10: Un Bal au clair de lune I

* * *

Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who **love**, **time** is** eternity**.

_Le temps est trop long pour ceux qui attendent, trop instable pour ceux qui ont peur, trop long pour ceux qui ont mal, trop court pour ceux qui apprécient la vie. Mais pour ceux qui __**aiment**__, __**le temps**__ reste __**éternel**__. _

– Henry Van Dyke

* * *

_**Chapitre 10**_: _Un Bal au clair delune (Partie I)_

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

« _Demande_ lui. », fit une Hermione exaspérée. « Merlin seul sait qu'il est aussi borné que toi. » Elle regarda vers Christophe.

Emma regarda Hermione comme si elle lui avait suggéré de sauter au-dessus d'une falaise.

« Hélène, tu ne peux pas simplement demander cela à un garçon. Ce n'est pas comme cela que cela fonctionne. Ce sont les garçons qui demandent aux filles. », lui expliqua lentement Emma.

_Pas dans ma génération_, fut tentée de lui rétorquer Hermione. A la place, elle lui murmura: « Pas en Allemagne. Là-bas, ça fonctionne à l'inverse. »

"Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'être en Allemagne?", lui répliqua à son tour Emma.

« Tu es juste en train de te trouver des excuses et cela, tu le sais. »

« C'est _pas_ vrai ! »

« Alors, vas-y et demande le lui, bordel !»

Hermione réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait parlé un peu trop fort. Toute la salle commune écoutait d'un air avide la conversation des deux filles. Hermione rougit. Où était passée sa facilité à mentir ? Quelques élèves regardèrent ailleurs et Emma croisa les bras. Bornée.

"Je ne le ferai pas.", lui fit fermement Emma. Hermione se souvint de ces même scènes qu'elle avait eue avec Ron en quatrième année. _(__**NdT**__: Dans le cas de Ron et Hermione, c'était sans espoir )_

« Parfait, dans ce cas là, tu iras toute seule."

Emma fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi est-il si borné? »

« Pas plus borné que toi. », lui rétorqua Hermione. _(__**NdT**__: Hermione-Emma: 1-0)_

« Tu ne m'aides pas. », lui lança Emma, et elle sortit de leur dortoir.

Hermione soupira et retourna à son livre. Si elle avait prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir, elle aurait vu combien elle était pâle, un visage fatigué lui aurait répondu dans le reflet. Elle avait des cernes en dessous des yeux, ses lèvres étaient légèrement gercées. Ses pommettes étaient saillantes et son visage cireux.

Quand on la regardait, elle avait l'air malade et elle mettait tout sur le dos de l'inquiétude. En effet, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen pour rentrer chez elle et elle avait un doute, quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Elle était en train de jouer avec le temps comme personne avant ne l'avait fait, les conséquences sur le futur seraient peut-être désastreuses. Elle ne dormait pas beaucoup et elle ne pouvait chasser son anxiété. Et puis il y avait quelque chose en plus de l'anxiété. Quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir en face.

Un jour, Harry lui avait parlé un peu de Tom, quand ce dernier était plus jeune. Apparemment, il avait vécu dans un orphelinat moldu jusqu'à l'âge de onze ans, son père l'avait abandonné. Ensuite, il était venu à Poudlard et avait été placé à Serpentard. En se basant sur ces faits, elle pouvait dire que Tom n'avait jamais eu dans sa vie quelqu'un en qui il pouvait faire confiance. Peut-être que personne ne l'appréciait mais il n'avait fait confiance à personne, il était mal aimé.

Hermione y pensa pendant un moment, consciencieusement, d'un point de vue logique.

Et soudainement, elle se demanda s'il y avait un moyen pour le sauver. Le sauver afin qu'il ne devienne pas sans cœur, le tyran sans merci qu'il était destiné à devenir. Il était si froid et si distant qu'Hermione se demandait s'il restait encore quelque chose en lui qui puisse le sauver. Avait-il un cœur ? Un esprit? Ou bien, le sauver, est-ce déjà une cause perdue d'avance?

Mais Hermione connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle l'avait trouvé dans le baiser.

La vérité était là, quelque part bien au fond de Tom. Il y avait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un cœur. Il était quasi invisible. Il était bien gelé mais il était là.

La voix dans le cœur d'Hermione lui disait qu'il ne serait bientôt plus là si elle ne se bougeait pas vite.

Elle ne le réalisa pas tout de suite mais il y avait une partie d'elle-même qui voulait désespérément attraper son cœur. Pas parce que le monde sorcier en dépendait mais parce que par quelque schéma du destin, elle en avait également besoin.

Tom soupira en tournant les pages de son journal intime et il réalisa qu'il était pratiquement rempli. Il y avait écrit tant de souvenirs, tant de peine. Ce n'était pas comme si Tom écrivait tous ses ennuis ou sentiments. Il y écrivait précisément ce qui lui était arrivé tous les jours uniquement parce qu'il avait lancé, en le créant, une incantation qui lui assurait, si jamais il mourait, une vie à travers ses souvenirs. Littéralement.

Il retourna jusqu'à la première page du livre, là où il avait écrit pour la première fois, son premier jour à Poudlard. Les mots retentissaient dans son esprit comme des coupures de couteaux gelés dans ses veines. Tom était alors arrivé à Poudlard. Il avait la rage, était pauvre, borné et ambitieux. Dans son cœur, il avait gardé un secret, il avait désespérément espéré qu'à Poudlard, cela serait meilleur qu'à l'orphelinat. Mais les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas tant que cela. Il fut réparti à Serpentard, et était un orphelin au sang à moitié pur. A Serpentard, il n'y avait que des sangs purs. Il était encore une fois mis de côté pour quelque chose dont il n'avait pas eu le contrôle ni le choix. Il était mis de côté parce qu'il était _ce qu'il était._

Les pages de son journal intime se tournèrent encore et Tom se retrouva en deuxième année, quand il trouva l'arbre généalogique de sa mère et découvrit qu'il était le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait commencé par chercher dans des livres, manuscrits et découvrit beaucoup de prophéties qui concernaient le « descendant de Serpentard ». Il avait lu des livres pour savoir comment il devait faire pour ouvrir la légendaire Chambre des Secrets. Il avait lu afin de savoir comment il pourrait faire revivre le monstre qui avait été terré sous terre depuis des milliers d'années. Il avait lu également pour savoir comment, à travers lui, Salazar Serpentard pourrait revivre.

Il était le descendant direct de Serpentard … qui d'autre pouvait rendre réelles ces prophéties à part Tom Jedusor ?

Tom avait ensuite réalisé, à l'âge de douze ans, que toute sa vie avait été planifiée sans lui. Ce qu'il était, ce _qu'il serait_, tout avait été décidé avant même sa naissance. Il devait être Lord Voldemort. C'était sa _destinée. (__**NdT**__: Destinée, mais quelle destinée ? je ne vois pas DU tout de quoi il parle. Tu as entendu parler d'une destinée Lupinette ?) (__**NdC:**__ Nooooon! Incroyable ce qu'on apprend ici!)_

Et, toute sa vie, qu'il avait considéré comme étant des choix, étaient en réalité destinée à façonner cet homme qu'il deviendrait. Il avait trouvé, pour finir, qu'il était fait pour cette destinée, cette inévitable chose qu'on appelle le destin qu'il n'arriverait pas à changer.

Une haine froide et forte grandit alors en lui pour le monde, haine pour un monde qui attendait de lui qu'il devienne le diable personnifié, affreux et haineux. Un monde qui, jamais, ne lui avait donné une chance pour tout recommencer, un monde qui ne lui avait jamais offert la rédemption.

Alors que pouvait-il faire d'autre que de suivre sa destinée, que d'éveiller le diable qui dormait en lui ?

Pendant un moment, Tom fut tenté de jeter son journal intime dans les flammes. Il voulait juste brûler son passé, le mettre loin de lui mais il arrêta son geste et regarda la couverture de ce livre.

Avec précaution, il le posa sur un des étages de l'armoire en pensant que, peut-être, il lui serait utile.

La nuit de bal était froide et claire. A huit heures, la lune rose montra ses légers rayons au dessus des arbres de la Forêt Interdite, illuminant les murs du château d'une splendide blancheur.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les filles couraient de la salle de bain à leur dortoir, les cheveux à moitié séchés et les robes dans leurs bras. Les garçons étaient soit dans leur dortoir en train de se préparer soit dans la salle commune en parlant et riant, un peu nerveux.

Emma tapa anxieusement du pied, en se demandant dans combien de temps _elle _serait prête. Après ce qui lui sembla être des heures, Hermione sortit enfin de sa chambre, le visage lumineux, tel un coucher de soleil.

« J'ai l'air complètement ridicule. », lança t-elle à Emma en ne sachant pas qu'elle avait répété les mêmes mots que Minerva. L'autre fille ne put que sourire.

« Et pourquoi exactement, as-tu l'air ridicule ?"

« Cette robe !", lui rétorqua vivement Hermione. « Elle est tellement … tellement …." Elle fit des gestes avec ses bras sans pouvoir y mettre des mots.

« Tellement pas toi ? Tellement dénudée? Tellement révélatrice? Je sais.", lui fit Emma quand Hermione acquiesçait vivement à chaque suggestion de la jeune fille. « Elle est superbe. »

La robe n'était pas si provocatrice que cela, songea Hermione. Mais pour une fille qui mettait toujours de larges robes et des pantalons, la robe était un peu trop collée à son corps. Emma et les autres filles avaient insisté pour lui faire de belles boucles et la maquiller. Hermione avait finalement mit une paire de mocassins et descendait les escaliers avec Emma.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu y vas?_, se demanda Hermione mais profondément en elle, elle connaissait la réponse.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle commune, elles furent accueillies par des sifflements et des regards appréciateurs. Les filles se félicitèrent elles-mêmes pour le travail qu'elle avaient fait en voyant Hermione arriver.

Emma avait choisit une robe rouge qui scintillait légèrement dans la lumière du feu et elle avait fait un chignon avec ses cheveux noirs. Elle était vraiment superbe. Mais les filles étaient plus étonnées par l'apparence d'Hermione.

"C'est bien toi, Hélène? Mon Dieu, tu es superbe!"

« Je ne t'ai presque pas reconnue … »

« Tes cheveux sont parfaits … »

« Je me sens si ridicule. », leur fit Hermione en rougissant après quelques instants. « Je n'ai même pas de cavalier. »

« Qui a dit que tu n'avais pas de cavalier ? », lui répondit une voix à ses côtés. Elle se retourna et aperçu Christophe Black à coté de son épaule, lui souriant. Le visage d'Hermione pâlit rapidement.

« En fait, techniquement, j'ai un cavalier. C'est juste qu'il n'est pas ici pour le moment. Il est à Serdaigle. », inventa t-elle rapidement. "Mais … je ne pense pas qu'Emma en ai un."

"De quoi?", lui demanda Christophe, apparemment distrait.

"J'ai un rendez-vous.", lui répéta patiemment Hermione. Christophe regarda Emma et ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant que Christophe ne se mette à rougir d'un beau rouge magenta. _(__**NdT**__: Lala, les mecs dès qu'il s'agit de faire le premier pas, y'a plus personne XD) (__**NdC:**__ Ca me rappelle un collègue au bureau… hein? Bon, bon, je raconte pas ma vie! Mdr!)(__**NdT**__: Meuuu sii XD)_

"Je suppose que je peux t'escorter jusqu'en bas?", rajouta t-il rapidement à Emma.

« Je suppose que tu peux.", lui répondit Emma un peu sèchement.

Christophe était superbe. Il portait un costume de couleur pourpre et portait par-dessus une cape noire avec des rayures argentées. Hermione remarqua qu'il portait un masque qui lui couvrait son visage et ses cheveux. Le masque d'Emma était rouge, avec des plumes et, quand elle le mit, on ne pouvait pas savoir qui y était dessous. Celui d'Hermione était noir et ses cheveux étaient recouverts d'un voile de satin.

Quand elle et ses amis quittèrent la salle commune pour se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch, ils rencontrèrent quelques visages mystérieux recouverts également d'un masque. C'était la nuit et toutes les rivalités entre les maisons devaient être oubliées par chaque élève.

Hermione poussa un cri quand elle vit le terrain de Quidditch. Il était méconnaissable, vraiment. Les gradins et les cercles semblaient avoir disparus pour laisser uniquement une grande partie d'herbe verte. De la lumière émanait de ce qui semblait être des lucioles mais, après avoir mieux regardé, Hermione remarqua que c'était des fées. Certaines étaient bleues d'autres d'un rose de romarin. D'autres étaient en vert de lys. Ces fées faisaient des tâches de lumières dans l'obscurité. Des rubans dorés et argentés étaient suspendus en l'air, et faisaient tomber des étoiles sur les couples quand ils passaient en dessous. _(__**NdT**__: Je suis désolée, mais je suis pas vraiment très douée quand on parle de description ) _

Et, ensuite, il y avait la pleine lune qui intensifiait, par un sort, la vision qu'ils avaient du terrain de Quidditch. Des personnes irréelles, habillées de capes dansaient sous cette lueur dorée. La lueur de la lune traversait les danseurs comme une chute d'eau de mercure, plongeant la scène dans une lueur magnifiquement argentée. Pour Hermione, c'était beau à vous en couper le souffle, c'était irréel.

Son attention se porta sur un groupe de personnes masquées qui passèrent à coté d'eux. Leur leader était habillé en vert et noir et marchait d'un air dominant. Hermione sut immédiatement que c'était Tom avec sa bande de Serpentard. Il marcha droit devant lui sans même la regarder et elle sentit son estomac se contracter.

"Je vais aller trouver mon cavalier.", annonça t-elle à Christophe et Emma, désireuse de les laisser quelques instants seuls. Ils acquiescèrent avant d'aller danser.

Hermione se dirigea vers le buffet et se prit un verre, puis elle regarda les alentours. Elle remarqua que beaucoup de garçons la regardaient avec du désir, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux auraient un peu de courage pour l'inviter à danser.

Tom l'aperçu de l'autre côté du terrain de Quidditch et sut que c'était elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de retirer son masque pour qu'il sache que c'était elle, c'était dans sa façon de marcher et de regarder. Et il songea que c'était la fille la plus belle de cet endroit.

Sa robe était de la couleur du crépuscule. Elle était d'une couleur rose mauve, juste comme la couleur du ciel quand le soleil est entrain de se coucher. La douce couleur rose gris du soleil qui se lève, mélangée avec une couleur de coucher de soleil. La robe laissait les épaules dénudées, avec un voile transparent qui lui tombait gracieusement à la taille. La robe était simple, son tissu était diaphane et lui allait parfaitement. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et descendaient en cascade dans son dos comme les chute d'eau. Elle avait l'allure d'un ange sous un coucher de soleil.

Il voulait l'inviter à danser mais il ne put pas y penser bien longtemps. Il avait déjà une jolie fille qui s'était pendue à son bras (il n'arrivait déjà plus à compter le nombre de filles qui s'étaient jetées dans ses bras pour qu'il l'invite ), et elle au moins ne le giflait pas quand elle le sentait. Elle ne lui hurlait pas dessus et, il ne faisait pas exploser les choses autour de lui à cause d'elle. Elle ne lui faisait pas des papillons dans l'estomac ni perdre contrôle. Elle était saine, Hélène ne l'était pas.

Hermione en était déjà à sa seconde danse quand un elle vit un garçon debout à coté d'elle. Elle réalisa rapidement que c'était Christophe avec sa robe et ses bottes.

"Ca t'ennuie si je t'interromps?", demanda t-il à l'inconnu avec lequel elle dansait. Sa voix était plus profonde que d'habitude et plus froide aussi.

"Non, pas du tout.", lui répondit l'autre garçon en grognant. Il quitta le bras d'Hermione sans vraiment le vouloir et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Christophe d'interrompre les danses des gens. _Et si il m'aime?_, songea t-elle. _Oh non ! _

"Est-ce que tu veux danser?", lui demanda t-il sans son habituel sourire sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment bien le voir sous le masque. Une fois encore, sa voix sembla plus mature. Il était peut-être nerveux.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne voudrais pas.", lui répondit-elle après un moment tout en posant ses bras sur ses épaule. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille.

Hermione reconnu une odeur. Ce n'était pas l'odeur de Christophe. C'était une odeur dure et forte, une odeur qui ne caractérisait pas du tout Christophe.

"Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.", lui fit-il calmement. Hermione supposa qu'il parlait de la situation avec Emma. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'aime moi et pas elle?_, songea désespérément Hermione.

"Ecoute ...", commença t-elle aussi gentiment que possible. "Nous avons toujours été de bons amis mais je ne t'aime pas de cette façon là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Immédiatement, il se raidit dans ses bras et une froideur terrifiante émana de lui. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait si mal. Christophe était une personne facile à vivre.

"Je suis désolée.", lui fit-elle sincèrement. "C'est juste que ... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre."

"Qui?", lui fit sèchement Christophe, d'une voix plus froide que jamais. _Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec lui?_

"Je ... je ne peux pas te dire qui c'est. C'est quelqu'un, bien, de très différent de toi ..."

Maintenant, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tenait sa taille et ses mains étaient vraiment froides.

"Alors depuis le début ... c'était juste ...", sa voix était comme milles seringues dans ses veines.

"Christophe, je ..."

Et soudainement, toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée s'envola. Il semblait tanguant comparé à la tension qui régnait en lui quelques instant plutôt.

"On devrait marcher.", lui fit-il tranquillement. Hermione fronça les sourcils, pas certaine de vouloir se balader avec lui. Il avait l'air tellement blessé, mais c'était bizarre parce que Christophe et elle n'avaient jamais été autre chose que des amis.

"Très bien.", lui fit-elle résignée. Elle avait le sentiment étrange qu'il allait se passer quelque chose.

Ils se promenèrent un peu plus loin du terrain de Quidditch et des fées, et se retrouvèrent dans un jardin de roses qui n'avait plus que la lumière de la lune comme éclairage. Christophe s'arrêta et regarda un moment les buissons. Il toucha légèrement une des roses rouges.

"Intriguant pas vrai?", lui fit-il doucement. "La beauté d'une chose si futile et si mortelle. Chaque jour elle se meurt un peu plus. Cette rose est un jour dans nos coeurs et sera tout aussi vite oubliée. Sa beauté semble inébranlable en ce moment. Quel tragique destin, cette rose n'était destinée qu'à mourir et périr."

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Christophe n'était pas ni plein d'allure, ni romantique, ni froid. Christophe ne ressemblait en rien au garçon qui se trouvait devant elle.

"Christophe ...", lui fit-elle mais il la regarda d'une manière déconcertante. Et la seule personne qui l'avait regardé comme cela était ...

Il retira son masque et Hermione cria de surprise. Ce n'était pas Christophe Black qui la regardait mais bien Tom Jedusor.


	12. Chapter 11: Un bal au clair de lune II

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate,_

Notre plus grande peur, c'est que nous soyons incomplets

_Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure._

_Notre plus grande peur est que nous soyons puissant au point de ne pouvoir nous contrôler_

_It is our light, not our darkness, that frightens us most._

_C'est notre lumière et non notre coté sombre qui nous fait le plus peur _

– _Marianne Williamson_

* * *

_**Chapter 11**__: Un bal au clair de lune (Partie 2)_

__

Ce n'était pas Christophe Black qui la regardait mais Tom Jedusor.

« Comment as-tu … qu'as-tu … mais tu as un costume vert ! », s'exclama Hermione.

« Un costume vert ? », lui fit froidement Tom. « Ca c'était Malfoy. »

Soudainement, Hermione comprit. Les choses qu'elle lui avait dites, combien les mots avaient du lui parraître …

« Tu portes le même costume que lui ! », l'accusa t-elle fortement. « Je pensais que tu étais Christophe Black ! »

« C'est assez. », lui fit Tom, sarcastique. « Evident. »

Le ventre d'Hermione se serra quand elle réalisa qu'elle était désormais seule avec lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants et finalement Tom lui demanda: « Alors … Qui est l'autre garçon que tu aimes ? »

« Oh, lui ? », lui fit Hermione évasive. Elle s'arrêta. « Je suis sûre qu'il le saura un de ses jours. »

"J'en suis certain.", lui fit Tom. Il semblait soudainement plus sérieux.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu qu'on fasse une promenade ? », lui demanda Hermione.

« Tu avais tord. », lui fit-il en la coupant et, pour un moment, Hermione pensa qu'il parlait toujours de Christophe. Il s'arrêta comme pour mesurer ce qu'il allait lui dire. « … Tu m'as dit que la chose que je craignais le plus était d'aimer. Bien, tu avais tord. »

Il sembla distant, hautain et froid quand il le lui annonça.

« J'ai peur de moi-même pour commencer. », lui fit-il après un long moment de silence. Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Tom Jedusor admettait qu'il était faible ? C'était absurde, impossible.

"De … toi-même?", lui demanda t-elle feignant ne pas comprendre.

« Oui. J'ai peur de … de ce que je suis capable de faire, je suppose. J'ai peur de ce que je suis capable de faire aux personnes avec mes pouvoirs. »

Hermione le regarda et se souvint avoir déjà eu une conversation très similaire avec un certain garçon aux yeux émeraudes.

« Mais … Tom … penses un peu aux bonnes choses que tu pourrais réaliser avec tes pouvoirs. »

"Ne dis pas cela.", lui fit-il d'une voix glacée. « Ne prononce pas ce mot devant moi. Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal. »

Hermione ne se démonta pas pour autant. « Alors, pense aux gens que tu pourrais aider à avoir une vie meilleure. Si j'avais tes pouvoirs … »

« Toi ! », Tom était à présent en colère. « _Toi_, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir toute ta vie planifiée à l'avance. Ton nom n'est pas Jedusor et tu n'es pas destinée à accomplir une quête. Tu n'as pas une prophétie à propos de la fin du monde, et le retour de Salazard. Tu _as_ le choix dans ce que tu veux être alors, ne me parles pas de ce que tu _aurais pu faire_. »

Cette colère plongea Hermione dans un silence. Le visage de Tom, pour une fois, était plein d'émotions comme s'il voulait la défier de contredire ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu me mets tellement en colère quelque fois. », lui fit Tom d'une voix calme mais ferme. Elle lui prit les mains et ensuite le fit la regarder dans les yeux.

« Ecoute-moi. Je me fiche des prophéties qui ont été écrites sur toi ou des personnes qui s'attendent à ce que tu sois comme Serpentard. Tu as toujours le choix. C'est ça la vie: un choix. Personne ne peut te dire ce que tu es supposé être. Alors arrête de me donner ce stupide discours sur la prophétie, le destin et la fin du monde ! Réveille-toi et réagis ! »

Elle s'arrêta un peu en réalisant qu'elle était entrain de crier. Elle le regarda avec des yeux brûlant. Elle ne serait pas surprise s'il décidait de s'enfuir loin d'elle ou s'il avait crié lui aussi ou même s'il l'avait frappée. Mais ce qu'il fit la laissa coi _(__**NdT**__: C'est une expression. La laissa bouchée bée n'allait pas du tout avec la suite XD)_. Il retira son masque et l'embrassa.

Si, auparavant, elle avait trouvé les lèvres de Tom glacée, elles étaient différentes cette fois-ci. Quand il se rapprocha d'elle, elle sentit sa peau s'électriser d'une passion qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Au début, ce baiser fut timide, doux, invitant mais une fois que leur langues se rencontrèrent Hermione sentit en elle une faim insatiable, comme si elle l'avait attendu toute sa vie, elle en voulait plus.

A cet instant, Hermione savait qu'elle ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans le futur avec Harry et Ron, elle voulait rester ici, avec les bras de Tom autour d'elle.

Et c'est pendant le laps de temps de cette réalisation qu'Hermione du se séparer de lui.

Ils se séparèrent quand ils entendirent un cri à leur gauche. Hermione tourna autour d'elle-même pour voir Emma ainsi qu'une autre fille qui se trouvaient là, regardant Tom et Hermione avec une expression étonnée.

« Hélène ? Toi … Lui … ? », essaya de lui dire Emma mais elle ne put dire quelque chose de très cohérent. Au lieu de cela, Emma se retourna et courru avec l'autre fille.

« Non ! », leur fit Hermione sans le savoir. Si les autres étudiants étaient au courrant, tout serait ruiné. Les gens suspecteraient Hermione encore plus qu'avant.

Elle se tourna vers Tom. « Je le dois … », mais il avait déjà disparu et elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait plongé dans les ténèbres que bien trop tard.

Quand Hermione arriva à la salle commune des Gryffondor, il était une heure et demie. La plupart des étudiants étaient toujours au bal masqué qui se terminait à deux heures. Cependant, Emma était assise dans un des fauteuils près du feu et regardait tristement les flemmes.

« Où est Christophe ? », tenta Hermione.

« Nous nous sommes disputés. », lui rétorqua Emma. « Mais après qu'il m'ait embrassé. »

« A quel propos ? »

« Sur le fait de savoir si ce qui volait autour de nous étaient des fées ou des lucioles. », lui répondit Emma en rougissant face à la stupidité de leur dispute.

« Vraiment, Emma … vous êtes réellement impossibles. », lui répondit Hermione. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de vous disputer et admettre que vous vous aimez l'un l'autre ? »

Emma grimaça. « Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est de l'homme de ma vie dont on devrait parler maintenant, Hélène."

« Ecoute. Tom et moi, on ne faisait que s'embrasser. Ce n'est rien de sérieux …", la coupa Hermione.

« Oh, alors tu allumes tout simplement les mecs, je suppose ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. », lui répondit Hermione en rougissant.

« Et on se demande encore pourquoi Christophe était tellement intéressé par toi. », lui rétorqua Emma avec véhémence.

« Depuis quand est-ce que Christophe est important dans cette conversation ! Cette histoire ne le concerne pas et elle ne te concerne pas non plus ! », lui cria Hermione fatiguée.

« Ecoute, Hélène. », lui fit froidement Emma. « Je ne vais pas divulguer ton secret ou autre. Tu sais que je ne le ferais pas … mais Marie le pourrait. Elle s'est mise à courir et je n'ai pas pu la rattraper.

« Non ! Ce n'est pas … » Mais elle s'arrêta en entendant des bruits de pas entrer dans la salle commune. Sans aucun doute, c'était leurs camarades qui rentraient.

« Je vais me coucher. », lui fit Hermione, dégoûtée.

Que ce passerait-il si … _quand_ … Les autres élèves découvraient que Tom et elles sortaient ensemble ? Tom le nierait-il ou l'affirmerait-il ?

Tout ce qu'Hermione savait c'était qu'elle avait un énorme mal de tête. Quand elle entra dans son dortoir, elle s'allongea sur son lit en silence, fatiguée.

Et, tout ce passa tellement vite qu'Hermione cru l'avoir rêvé. Un moment Hermione était couchée sur le lit et un autre, elle eu un flash qui l'aveugla. C'était un flash froid, des ténèbres. Soudainement, elle se revit dans la clairière de la forêt et Lord Voldemort avait sa baguette pointée vers sa direction. Ensuite, il y eu une lumière blanche et l'image parti.

Ce n'était pas un souvenir. C'était comme un aperçu sur une autre dimension. Pendant un moment, elle s'était sentie instable comme si elle n'était pas sure dans quelle scène elle s'était trouvée et ensuite, elle était revenue à elle. _Que c'était-il passé ?_

Hermione regarda son retourneur de temps qui se trouvait autour de son cou et se senti bien seule dans le silence du temps. Pouvait-elle avoir été dans le futur ? Avait-elle perdu la tête ?

Elle s'allongea et essaya de dormir mais l'image de Voldemort et de la forêt étaient toujours présente devant ses yeux. Elle pouvait sentir le vent sur sa peau et pouvait sentir également le flash de lumière verte la traverser. C'était trop réel pour n'être qu'un souvenir.

Hermione essayait de se relaxer mais elle ne put dormir de toute la nuit avec cette image de pure cruauté dans la tête.


	13. Chapter 12: Of Puzzles and Riddles

* * *

_**It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves. **_

_Ce n'est pas dans les étoiles que ce cache notre destinée mais en nous-mêmes._

It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves. It is not in the stars to hold our destiny, but in ourselves.

– _William Shakespeare_

* * *

_**Chapter 12:**__ Of Puzzles and Riddles_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Une froideur enveloppa Tom lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'Hélène. Il s'était senti tellement bien en l'embrassant ... mais ce sentiment était parti comme une feuille volant dans un vent d'automne.

Quand les Serpentard eurent vent des rumeurs sur ce qu'il s'était passé, Tom en savait assez pour savoir qu'ils seraient durs. Pas avec lui mais avec elle. Il savait également qu'ils croiraient tout ce que _lui_ leur dirait.

_Nie tout simplement en bloc ce qu'il s'est passé_, songea Tom avec force. _Nie le et prétend qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Et ne reparle plus à Hélène. _Il ne voulait pas qu'on les surprenne une nouvelle fois.

Tom s'était juré qu'il ne ferait confiance à personne et qu'il ne tomberait jamais amoureux d'une fille et ce, surtout s'il ne la connaissait pas vraiment. Mais quand il était près d'Hélène, il avait ressenti des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des années: joie, affection, et peine. C'était comme s'il avait été aveugle pendant toute sa vie et quand il avait croisé son chemin, elle lui avait ouvert les yeux. La vérité c'était que Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire en Hélène. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer également.

OoOoO

Dumbledore avait retrouvé Minerva dans son bureau, le lendemain du ball, entrain de rechercher les nouveaux jobs qui s'offraient à elle dans la Gazette des Sorciers. Il entra calmement dans la pièce et elle le regardera que lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Avec des regards inquisiteurs. Minerva posa ses mains sur son bureau et lui fit un pauvre sourire.

« Le Ministre … n'a pas apprécié mon chapeau de plumes de paon. »

« Et bien, je ne pense pas … »

« Il l'a dit lui-même. », lui répondit-elle d'une voix amusée et ennuyée à la fois.

Dumbledore la regarda lorsqu'elle se leva derrière son bureau mais se tut.

"Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce qu'un homme comme vous.", commença t-elle doucement. « Voudrait empêcher une jeune femme comme moi de trouver un emploi ailleurs ? »

Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant quelques instants. « Je pense que nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse, Minerva. »

« Je le pense aussi, Albus. Mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant que vous ne pouvez pas me le dire à haute voix comme tout homme. »

« Si vous le voulez tellement … alors soit. Je vous apprécie beaucoup, Minerva et j'aimerais que vous restiez. »

Et soudainement, elle était proche de lui et il lui toucha le visage.

" Vous savez que c'est impossible, je ne peux pas rester.", lui fit-elle de sa voix autoritaire.

" Restez ici, Minerva MacGonagall. Je vous demande de rester ici."

Et elle resta.

OoO

Le cours se termina et Hermione sauta pratiquement de son siège pour sortir du cours. Elle voulait aller le plus vite possible à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les voyages dans le temps. Et elle n'avait qu'une heure et demie de pause déjeuner. Ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit d'avant l'avait vraiment inquiété.

C'était comme s'il voulait réveiller son esprit, et elle avait réalisé qu'elle était entrain de chambouler le temps. Si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement, elle suspectait le temps de lui réserver quelque chose.

Elle posa son livre sur le coin de la table et continua immédiatement à sonder les étagères. Hermione n'avait pu trouver que des morceaux de théories sur le temps et, la plupart d'entre elles n'étaient pas prouvées ni testées. Une théorie, cependant, avait été développée par Nicolas Flamel. Et, elle se rapprochait du temps qui ne bougeait pas. Hermione retourna à sa table avec une pile de livres qui se parlaient du sujet.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit une pièce de parchemin sur le centre de sa table. Elle l'ouvrit.

_Retrouve-moi à la Tour d'Astronomie, ce soir, à huit heures. _

C'était écrit de manière soignée et non signé. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle savait qui l'avait écrite mais ne pouvait pas croire qu'il voulait encore lui parler, et encore moins la rencontrer en secret.

« Miss Nestowe ? »

Hermione se retourna rapidement et regarda qui était là. Albus Dumbledore était debout devant elle, ses cheveux roux éclairés par la légère lumière.

« Professeur, monsieur. », lui fit maladroitement Hermione. « Est-ce que … vous voulez quelque chose ? »

« J'aimerais juste vous parler. », lui fit Dumbledore avec un sourire dans les yeux. « Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Hermione se crispa mais acquiesça. _Voyages dans le temps et ces théories diverses _était déposé au centre, sur une de ces piles de bouquins. _Comment réussir l'impossible_. Hermione prit rapidement _magie: Nicolas Flamel et sa Rumineus théorie _et la mit sous la table.

Dumbledore s'assit gracieusement, sans même regarder les titres des livres.

"C'est une belle chaine que vous portez autour du cou.", lui fit tranquillement Dumbledore. Hermione commença à paniquer légèrement. Il _sait_. Dumbledore ne faisait jamais de remarques sans raison.

"Merci Monsieur.", lui fit Hermione aussi clairement que possible.

« Et je pense savoir que vous ne l'avez pas retiré depuis que vous êtes arrivée ici.. »

« Je suis désolée, Monsieur, mais je ne pense pas en quoi cela vous regarde. », lui répondit Hermione en élargissant ses yeux après l'avoir dit. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir parler à Dumbledore sur ce ton là.

Il se mit presque à rire. « Je le pense bien. Pourquoi est-ce que je tourne autour du pot ? Tu es entrain de jouer avec le temps et je pense que nous savons, tous les deux, ce que je veux dire, Miss Nestowe. »

Sa voix était déjà plus rapide et plus grave. Elle le regarda, la bouche ouverte. Jouer avec le temps ?

« Vous n'êtes pas une idiote, Miss Nestowe. Et, vous n'agissez jamais sans peser les conséquences. Marchez quelques pas en arrière et regardez ce que vous faites. Les gens qui sont autour de vous sont indéniablement affectés par vos actions, quoi qu'elles puissent être. N'oubliez pas que le temps, est le plus grand des éléments et celui avec lequel l'on ne doit pas jouer. Le temps ne fait attendre personne. Ne soyez pas si naïve et réfléchissez à ce qu'il vous attend."

" Je ...", Il y avait tellement de choses dans son esprit, tant de phrases qu'elle esseyait de dire. " Je ne suis pas entrain de jouer avec quoi que ce soit !"

" Est-ce vrai ?", lui demanda Dumbledore. Il la regarda pendant un long moment comme s'il voulait recomposer un puzzle vraiment difficile.

Finallement, il lui fit: " Se sont les nombreux travaux de Flamel qu'il vous faut, Miss Nestowe. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. J'ai d'autres occupations qui m'attendent."

Sans un mot, il lui tendit une feuille de papier.

" Bonne chance.", lui fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. " Miss ... _Nestowe."_

Dumbledore se leva et disparût après avoir passé la porte. Hermione déroula le morceau de parchemin qu'il lui avait donné.

_Vous avez la permission de regarder le livre " les théories du temps " de Nicolas Flamel. C'est un livre qui est dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque._

_- Albus Dumbledore_

La bibliothécaire ne mettait dans la réserve que les livres qui n'étaient pas approuvés par le Ministère. C'était des livres que les étudiants ne pouvaient, normalement, pas voir.

_A quoi joue t-il ? _se demanda Hermione avec frénésie. Dumbledore avait la mauvaise haibitude d'agir de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas déchiffrer ses actes.

_"Les gens qui sont autour de vous sont indéniablement affectés par vos actions, quoi qu'elles puissent être"_

Avait-elle réalisé que sa relation avec Tom pouvait, peut-être, changer le futur ? Et si, quand elle retournerait chez elle, il n'y avait plus ni de Harry Potter et ni de Ronald Weasley ? Et si il n'y avait plus d'Hermione Granger ?

_Je dois tout arrêter_, réalisa t-elle. _Je ne dois plus le voir, plus lui parler, plus lui crier dessus ... je ne dois plus l'embrasser. Je dois tout arrêter avant que la situation ne se dégrade encore plus._

Son coeur se brisa. Elle savait qu'elle était ridicule. Tout ce que Tom et elle avait fait jusqu'ici c'était de crier et de s'insulter. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des ennemis. Elle savait que ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et, en quelque sorte, elle avait sauvé la sienne.

C'était ce qui avait été fait. Hermione avait du choisir, elle le savait. Entre Tom et n'importe quoi d'autre. Si elle choisissait Tom, elle condamnait le monde à la terreur et à la catastrophe. Au moins, c'est ce dont se souviendrait le monde quand elle reviendrait. Si elle ne choisissait pas Tom, elle condamnait sa relation avec lui à un échec certain. Elle sacrifierait Tom pour le reste du monde.

Hermione était quelqu'un de logique. En fait, elle était la personne la plus logique que vous auriez pu rencontrer dans votre vie. Et, la logique lui disait que là, elle n'avait pas le choix. Le reste du monde était plus important que Tom et Hermione. Elle avait un devoir. _Je dois l'oublier. C'est ce qu'Harry aurait fait. Harry aurait sauvé le monde._

Et là, elle était portée par quelque chose qui était plus fort que la logique, plus fort que le devoir et plus fort encore que tout ce qu'elle connaissait. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait donné à Tom. C'était son coeur. Et elle souhaitait, à ce moment, que tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti disparraîsse avec un simple sort. Mais aucune magie ne pouvait mettre son coeur à l'écart.

_Le temps ne fait attendre personne. Ne soyez pas si naïve et réfléchissez à ce qu'il vous attend._

_Que voulait dire Dumbledore ?_ Une peur grandissante s'insinua en elle. Elle sursauta en réalisant qu'elle devait être en cours. _Demain, j'irais lire ce livre,_ songea t-elle avec certitude._ Demain._


	14. Chapter 13 : Le prix de l'immortalité

_Note de la **traductrice** : Bonjour tout le monde, je sais je suis impardonnable. J'ai l'impression que je met de plus en plus de temps à poster. Enfin, je pensais ne poster ce chapitre que la semaine prochaine *moui, examens obligent* mais comme le chapitre était quasiment terminé, je me suis octroyé une pose feufeunet :D La fin de cette traduction approche, si mes souvenirs sont bons il ne reste plus que 4 ou 5 chapitres ! J'essayerais de mettre moins de temps pour les prochains, mes derniers examens sont vendredi et je compte en poster deux *peut-être* la semaine qui suivra ! Si vous trouvez des fic en anglais qui sont des perles comme celles-là, vous pouvez me donner le lien ? J'suis en manque de traduc lool. Je sais y'a Amnésie mais l'auteur n'a pas publié de chapitre depuis perpet et elle n'a pas répondu aux messages que je lui ai envoyé. Bref, merci encore à vous pour vos review. J'suis toujours ravie d'en avoir quelques unes, j'avais peur qu'on m'ait oubliée vu la lenteur à laquelle je poste xD Je promet de me rattrapper en juillet mais n'attendez rien de moi la première semaine de juillet, à moins d'avoir la connexion en festival, je doute pouvoir poster. Et puis j'pense que je serais à milles lieues de penser à feufeunet pendant ces 4 jours de dingues qui m'attendent !_

_Alors pour ceux qui ont examens comme moi cette semaine, je leur souhaite bonne merde pour la suite ;) et puis, j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant la suite de la traduction de Take my heart away ! Bonne lecture à tous !!_

_Ah oui rien est à moi, tout est à Hatusu et JK Rowling _

* * *

Love vanquishes time. To lovers, a moment can be eternity; eternity can be the tick of a clock

_L'amour n'a pas de temps. Pour deux amants, un moment peut être éternel, une seconde, l'éternité_

Mary Parrish

* * *

_**Chapitre 13**__: Le prix de l'immortalité_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione grimpa les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie et éclaira son chemin avec sa baguette. On était au mois de novembre et le soleil s'était couché depuis bien longtemps.

Elle arriva finalement sur le balcon et regarda pour voir si Tom était là. Elle ne le vit pas.

Les grandes fenêtres de la Tour d'Astronomie lui rappelaient des souvenirs du premier jour où elle était arrivée à cette époque. _Je suis venue pour le tuer_, songea t-elle. _Et je le quitte parce que je l'aime._

Hermione posa les mains sur la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. La lune n'était pas là et la lumière des étoiles dans le ciel était assez menaçante. Les étoiles étaient au-dessus de la Forêt Interdite et des ombres se mouvaient. Elle aperçut des personnes portant des capes du coin des yeux et elle fronça les sourcils. Ils ressemblaient à des étudiants.

Soudainement, une main recouvrit sa bouche et une autre l'agrippa fermement par la taille.

" Devine qui c'est ?", entendit-elle. Elle essaya de se retourner mais cette main la maintenait fermement.

Il tourna Hermione face à lui. Ses yeux rencontrèrent des yeux argentés et non noirs. Elle cria d'étonnement mais la main de la personne était toujours contre sa bouche. _Rhion Malfoy_.

" Tu ne t'attendais pas à moi ?", lui fit-il avec un ricanement. " Je ne pensais pas réellement que notre lettre stupide allait marcher mais tu es tombée pieds joints dans notre piège. Les Gryffondors sont trop prévisibles."

_Notre ?_, songea-t-elle. A quoi jouait Malfoy ? Elle savait qu'il l'a détestait mais il n'avait aucune raison de la détester à ce point.

" Reste devant moi, Nestowe.", lui fit-il en mettant sa main dans sa poche. Avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter, il sorti sa baguette. " Si tu essayes de t'échapper, je te lancerais un sort avant que tu ne puisses dire Sang de Bourbe."

" Silencio.", murmura-t-il en pointant sa baguette devant le visage d'Hermione. Quand il baissa sa baguette, elle remarqua qu'elle ne pouvait ni parler, ni crier.

" Toi d'abord.", lui fit-il d'une voix lente, pleine de venin tout en lui désignant la direction à prendre. " Si quelqu'un te pose une question, nous faisons une promenade de minuit."

Il eut un rire dur et Hermione le regarda avec haine. Où l'emmenait-il et pourquoi ? Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de toute sa vie. Avec sa baguette pointée sur son cou, courir n'était plus une option.

Ils avaient atteints les niveaux les plus bas de l'école et sortirent dans le froid mordant de la nuit. La curiosité d'Hermione augmenta d'un cran quand ils partirent. Ils passèrent le coin du lac ainsi que celui du Saule Cogneur. Finalement, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à un bosquet de buissons.

" Calligineux anima.", murmura Malfoy. Les buissons disparurent pour révéler une petite arcade. Rhion et Hermione passèrent sous elle et Hermione remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours dehors mais, qu'apparemment, personne ne pouvait les voir en dehors de l'arcade. Plusieurs personnes en capes noires (les étudiants qu'elle avait vus), étaient debout dans un demi-cercle. Tous les regardèrent quand Malfoy et Hermione entrèrent.

_Ce n''est pas bon ça_, songea Hermione.

Malfoy la fit se retourner durement vers lui et lui serra fortement la main jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent des yeux d'Hermione. Ensuite il lui lança: " As-tu peur, Sang de Bourbe ? Tu devrais. Il n'y a plus personne pour te sauver à présent ... c'est malheureux que je n'ai pas pu te tuer avec ce Cognard mais j'ai le sentiment que cela sera plus amusant de te tuer comme cela."

Il la jeta brutalement sur le sol et elle atterrit avec un 'Smash', en tombant sur son dos. Malfoy la regarda et la prit par le menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

" Quel dommage qu'une beauté pareille soit si sale.", lui fit-il doucement. Certains étudiants se mirent à rire. " J'aurais souhaité pouvoir m'amuser un petit peu avec toi avant la Cérémonie mais si je te brise, je ne pense pas que le sort marchera. Vraiment dommage."

Hermione commença à frissonner. Ces personnes ne plaisantaient pas du tout. Des larmes de honte coulèrent de ses yeux.

" Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu pleures.", l'informa t-il d'une voix douce et venimeuse. Avec un ricanement il continua: " Je me demande ce que je devrais faire pour te voir crier."

Il la frappa et elle retomba durement sur le sol. Il se leva comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait finit de jouer avec elle.

" Appelle notre chef.", fit rapidement Malfoy à un étudiant. " Dis-lui que nous avons trouvé une fille née de parents Moldus pour l'étape finale de son sort 'Vitaus'."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent quand elle essaya de se relever mais il la frappa encore avec une grimace. Le sort de Vitaus était une incantation qu'on utilisait pour obtenir l'immortalité. Il était si compliqué que même Hermione ne savait pas quelle quantité d'énergie et de puissance il fallait pour en créer un. Ce sort était considéré comme un des plus puissants sorts de magie noire et ils demandaient, généralement, le sacrifice d'une vie. Quel genre de rendez-vous était-ce ça?

" C'est juste.", lui fit Malfoy. " Un sacrifice. Quoi de mieux qu'une fille sans famille, sans amis et sans passé ? Tu es là depuis un bon moment et personne n'a remarqué ta disparition, et quand ils le remarqueront, il sera trop tard."

Il lui fit un sourire.

" Notre chef arrive.", annonça solennellement l'un des garçons.

Une silhouette noire passa l'arcade. Quand il s'approcha, Hermione vit qui il était et poussa un cri silencieux. Tom Jedusor.

Quand il s'avança dans la faible lueur, il avait quelque chose se surréel. C'était dans ses épaules, sa façon de marcher, l'inclinaison de son aura, la beauté froide de son visage, la façon dont ses yeux semblaient se mêler dans les étoiles. Ses mèches noires lui rappelaient quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait aimé. Tout ce qui émanait de lui criait pouvoir, contrôle et élégance.

Tom la regarda. C'était un regard rapide et il rencontra ses yeux pendant une fraction de seconde seulement. Mais quand il la regarda, elle vit dans les yeux de Tom quelque chose bien pire que de la colère, que de la surprise ou que la haine. Il la regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue dans sa vie.

" Tu m'as fait appeler, Malfoy?", lui demanda-t-il

Hermione voulu se relever mais Rhion appuya douloureusement ses doigts sur son front avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un geste. Tom ne changea pas son air ennuyé.

" En effet.", lui répondit prudemment Rhion. " Je t'ai amené la Sang de Bourbe que tu as besoin pour le stade final de ton rituel de Vitaus. Tu as dis que cela pouvait être n'importe qui, mais j'ai pensé qu'elle serait la bonne. Pas vrai ?", demanda Rhion à Hermione en la regardant de ses yeux argentés et malveillants. Apparemment, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle ne put que le regarder. _Que je suis la bonne ? Qu'ai-je fais ? _

Sans prévenir, Rhion frappa Hermione au visage. Seul quelqu'un d'attentif aurait pu voir Tom bouillonner involontairement quand la main de Rhion entra en contact avec la joue d'Hermione.

C'était le geste normal de Rhion. Il agissait comme si elle était une enfant qui avait fait quelque chose de mal et qui méritait un châtiment. Tom se retrouva soudainement incapable de respirer. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il si fortement dans sa poitrine ?

Ce n'était tout simplement pas juste. Il était là, au milieu d'un cercle de personnes pour qui il avait travaillé dur pour gagner leur confiance. Ces gens étaient la seule famille qu'il n'avait jamais connue même s'ils étaient loin d'en être une. Peu importe, ils représentaient ses espoirs, ses rêves, ses pouvoirs, son devenir.

Et là, il y avait Hélène. C'était une fille qu'il connaissait seulement que depuis quelques semaines et qui n'avait aucun avantage politique pour lui. Hélène représentait la lumière, la pureté et peut-être même l'amour.

Et maintenant ils voulaient qu'il l'utilise pour le dernier stade de son rituel fatal qui lui procurerait l'immortalité. _Pourquoi elle ?,_ ragea-t-il intérieurement. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait tué en une seconde mais ils la lui avaient amenée.

" Réponds-moi, Sang de Bourbe.", lui fit Malfoy en retirant le sort de silence d'un geste lent. Il adorait, apparemment, qu'on lui prête tant d'attention.

" N'est-ce pas juste ?", lui cria-t-il férocement. " Tu mérites de mourir pour tes sales prétentieux mensonges. Tes mensonges à propos de Tom Jedusor. Croyais-tu qu'il s'abaisserait à ton niveau ? Tu es répugnante à ses yeux. Tu es de la pourriture, du sale excrément de ... "

" Tu me dégoûtes.", le coupa Hermione. " Tu suis Jedusor comme un affreux petit chien, tu fais le sale travail pour lui ... tu es pathétique.", lui lança elle en le regardant dans ses yeux qui bouillonnaient de rage.

" Tu mérites de mourir !!", fit-il d'une voix mortelle. Il l'agrippa par le bras et la força à regarder Tom en face mais il refusa de la regarder.

" J'ai abandonné le monde pour toi.", lui fit Hermione. Ce n'était pas une plaidoirie ni même une accusation, c'était juste un constat. A ce moment, Tom ne savait pas combien c'était vrai. Elle avait abandonné le monde pour lui et il ne le saurait jamais.

Hélène était, semblait-il, le prix de l'Immortalité.

_Choisis_, murmura une voix dans sa tête. _Eux ou elle. Eux ou elle. Eux ou ... _

" Reste loin d'elle, Malfoy.", lui fit calmement Tom sans changer, pour autant, son expression. Ensuite, il tendit une main ... Malfoy la regarda comme si c'était un serpent prêt à attaquer ... et Hermione l'attrapa. Une décharge passa en eux, une chaleur se propagea en eux. Malfoy lâcha le bras d'Hermione et les regarda.

Tom laissa partir Hermione. Loin de Rhion, loin du cercle, loin de l'arcade, sous le ciel étoilé.


	15. Chapter 14 : Morceaux de douleur

Note de la traductrice : bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! De mon côté je pète assez la forme pour cause les examens sont terminés depuis vendredi donc c'est les vacances *j'adoore ce mot* Je vais essayer de poster les chapitres de cette traduction assez rapidement pour la terminer avant le festival début juillet. Je ne promet rien mais normalement demain ou après demain, je poste un autre chapitre ! Un grand merci pour les review, ça fait plaisir :D Merci encore !! Bonne lecture à tous ! (rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et à Hatusu)

* * *

_In your eyes, I see a darkness that torments you_

Dans tes yeux je vois les ténèbres qui te tourmentent

_And in your head where it dwells_

_Et dans ta tête celle-là même qui te ronge _

_I'd give you my hand if you'd reach out and grab it_

_Je te donnerais ma main si tu voulais bien la prendre _

_Let's walk away from this hell_

_Marchons loin de cet enfer._

– '_Into the Dark' by Juliana Theory

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 14**_ : _Morceaux de douleur_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom fit sortir Hermione et l'amena sous l'arbre, sous le ciel étoilé.

« Tom. », murmura t-elle en lui faisant face. Son visage était inhabituellement vulnérable, ses grands yeux l'imploraient. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu …? »

« Tu dois comprendre. », commença t-il soudainement. « Je ne suis pas comme les gens normaux. Je n'ai jamais ressentit la peur, ni pour moi-même, ni pour personne d'autre. Ce n'est pas un … sentiment … que je connais. »

Ses yeux étaient rivés aux siens comme une centaine d'yeux de Lynx. « Mais … quand je t'ai vu debout là-bas, et compris que tu devrais mourir, j'étais _mort de trouille_. »

Il se sépara d'elle, son esprit travaillait trop vite pour lui. _Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ?_, lui lançait une voix mauvaise dans sa tête. _Pourquoi l'as-tu sauvée Elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une Sang de Bourbe et ton immortalité est plus importante qu'elle. Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu la tuer ?_

Le plus effrayant dans tout cela c'était qu'il ne _savait pas_. Il n'y avait pas de raisons logiques qui l'avaient poussé a lui laisser la vie sauve. En réalité, il pensait presque que sa vie aurait été meilleure sans elle. Son esprit était confus et le faisait hésiter alors qu'il était habituellement sans remords et qu'il avait une logique contre laquelle il n'avait jamais luté. Soudainement, il fut en colère. Il était en colère contre lui-même d'avoir prit cette décision et il était également en colère contre Hélène parce qu'elle était la cause de cette décision.

Il se mit bien en face d'elle.

Pendant un moment, il s'était convaincu qu'il devrait la tuer. Mais il avait faillit quand il avait réalisé que, peut importe les nombres de fois où il essayait, il ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans Hélène. _ Et pourquoi pas ?_, se demanda t-il, en colère, à lui-même. _Elle n'a rien de spécial, elle n'est rien, c'est une Sang de Bourbe. Elle est bornée, elle ne me concerne en rien. Elle est splendide sous ce ciel étoilé … _

Il soupira d'exaspération, il était frustré à cause de lui et à cause d'elle. Tom secoua la tête en essayant de rassembler ses pensées. Il n'avait jamais perdu son contrôle comme cela.

Hélène le regardait, consternée et Tom nota qu'elle semblait juste tout aussi perdue que lui.

« C'est quoi ce truc avec toi ? », lui fit-il férocement en se tournant durement vers elle. Elle recula. Il était en colère comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

« Je ne sais pas ! », lui hurla t-il à la figure. « C'est _ça_ le problème … Je ne sais plus rien quand je suis près de toi !! Tout ce que j'ai appris, toute la logique, tout ce que je pensais connaître disparaît quand je te vois ! Tout ce que je peux voir c'est ton _visage_ ! Et je te déteste pour ça ! »

Il recula en soupirant rageusement. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se recroqueville quand il crierait sur elle mais elle restait parfaitement droite. C'était un autre détail à propos d'Hélène. Elle se tenait droite devant lui quand n'importe qui d'autre aurait tremblé de peur.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ? », lui demanda t-il d'une voix douce et déçue. Leurs visages ne se séparaient que de quelques millimètres. « Je t'ai crié au visage et tu n'as pas bougé d'un poil. Tous les autres sont terrifiés devant moi et toi, une fois encore, tu ne l'es pas. Ne pense pas que je ne te blesserais pas, Hélène, parce que je le _ferais_. »

Hermione regardait Tom dans les yeux. Le visage de Tom était si proche du sien qu'elle pouvait voir les lignes zébrer dans ses yeux, des lignes sombres et belles au dessus de ses prunelles. Tom venait de la menacer. Il venait tout simplement de lui dire qu'il la haïssait.

Elle ne fut pas dupe. Elle savait ce que Tom faisait. C'était le dernier lien de défense qu'il lui restait. Il essayait désespérément de l'éloigner de lui comme le lui dictait sa logique. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais, ce qu'il savait c'était elle qui avait enclenché tout cela. Tom Jedusor tombait amoureux d'elle et il ne le supportait pas.

« Comment pourrais-je avoir peur de toi ? », lui demanda t-elle calmement. « Alors que tu as peur de _toi-même_ ? »

Il la regarda stupéfait. Ses yeux étaient brillants comme des plaies noires.

« Et, si tu as l'intention de me blesser, alors pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué devant tous tes Mangemorts Juniors ? Cela aurait eu plus de sens. »

« Comment viens-tu de les appeler ? », lui demanda insidieusement Tom.

Hermione ne pouvait plus respirer. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Comment avait-elle pu laisser échapper quelque chose d'aussi important ? Tom lui faisait dire des choses sans les penser et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose à faire.

« Je ne sais pas. », lui fit-elle froidement en décidant d'agir comme si ne rien était. « Mais le Tom Jedusor que je connais ne m'aurait jamais sauvée de la mort. Pour une fois, le stoïque Tom Jedusor a plutôt l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer. »

« Je ne _pleure_ pas. », lui lança tristement Tom. « Et, de ma vie, je ne pleurerais jamais devant quelqu'un comme toi. Les nourrisses de l'orphelinat me disaient que, même bébé, je ne pleurais pas. Je te le dis, Hélène, je n'ai pas pu te tuer parce que, de toute ma vie, j'ai toujours vu les personnes qui m'entourent comme des pions d'échecs mais quand je te regarde … je vois ton visage. »

Elle pouvait dire que ça le tuait de le lui admettre. Cela le tuait de lui dire qu'elle le rendait plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa vie.

Hermione sentit soudainement qu'elle ne pouvait plus respirer. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle le regardait. Il était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas chez un garçon. Il n'avait pas de cœur. Il était calculateur et était bien trop matérialiste. Si tout cela était vrai, alors pourquoi était-elle paralysée ? Pourquoi voyait-elle son visage toutes les nuits, quand elle s'endormait ?

Hermione se retourna: une larme coula sur son visage et ensuite une autre. Une main froide l'attrapa par la taille. Elle lui fit face et il la rapprocha à lui. Leur corps étaient côte à côte.

« Nous n'avons pas finit de discuter. », lui lança t-il d'une voix dure et froide.

« Oh que si, nous avons fini de discuter ! », lui répondit-elle en colère. Elle essaya de se dégager de son emprise mais il ne la laissa pas partir.

« On n'aura pas fini de discuter tant que je n'aurais pas dit que la discussion était close. », continua fermement Tom en la regardant. Il lui serra la taille et elle cria de douleur. « D'où tiens-tu cette idée que tu pouvait t'en aller loin de moi ? »

Il ressemblait tellement à Voldemort à cet instant précis qu'Hermione en eut peur.

« Tu es incroyable, tu sais cela ? Tu contrôles ceux qui sont autour de toi depuis tellement longtemps que tu ne sais même plus ce que l'on ressent quand quelqu'un ne fait pas ce que tu veux qu'il fasse. Et bien, tu peux peut-être contrôler tous ces mauviettes que tu as autour de toi mais ne songe pas un seul instant à pouvoir me contrôler ! Ce que tu fais avec les autres ne te permet pas de jouer à un jeu avec moi ! », lui cria t-elle en expliquant clairement le fond de sa pensée. « _Maintenant … retire tes mains de moi._ »

Choqué, il lâcha sa hanche.

Soudain la vérité se trouva devant ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la dominer. Il avait, au moins, rencontré son égal.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il ne voulait, peut-être, même pas la dominer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en rajouter, Hermione parti.

Elle ne le vit pas mettre sa tête dans les mains quand son visage se décomposa en milliers de morceau de douleur.


	16. Chapter 15: Te voir pleurer

_**

* * *

**_

Note de la traductrice

: Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Ici ça va pas mal, j'ai la maison toute seule pour moi pour une semaine, çca veut dire ordi à volontné sans les 4 rapaces qui tournent autour tout le temps *moui, évidemment, c'est quand j'en ai vraiment besoin que mon ordi plante -_-* Enfin, le coté positif c'est que j'ai tout le temps du coup pour terminer mon mémoire de fin d'étude et quelques traductions qui trainent par-ci, par-là. La saison des festival est pour moi terminée, magnifique édition de Werchter 2009, me tarde de voir celle de 2010 ! Coldplay, Jason Mraz, Metallica, Placebo, Amy MacDonald et White Lies étaient les meilleurs pour moir, enfin, tout le monde n'est pas du même avis, mais c'est pas grave :D

_Si mes souvenirs sont bons *court vérifier* *et ils sont très bons xD* il ne reste que trois malheureux chapitres avant la fin ! Merci encore pour toutes vos review, ça m'fait super plaisir à chaque fois alors merci !! Rien n'est à moi, tout est à Hatusu et JK Rowling, je ne fais que traduire ^_^ Bonne lecture à tous, toutes, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

* * *

_N'essaye pas de toucher, tu ne ressentiras rien_

_Don't waste your__ touch, you won't feel anything_

_Or were you sent to save me?_

_Ou es-tu là pour me sauver?_

_I've thought too much, you won't find anything_

_J'en ai trop appris, tu ne trouveras rien_

_Worthy of redeeming._

Digne de la rédomption

_Break down, and cease all feeling_

_Brisé, sans aucun sentiments_

_Burn now, what was once breathing,_

_Mais maintenant encore une fois, je respire_

_Reach out, _

J'y arrive

_And you may __**take my heart away.**_

_Et tu peux__** emporter mon coeur.**_

– "_The Leaving Song Pt. II" by AFI_

* * *

_**Chapter 15** : Te voir pleurer_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"Tom Jedusor comprend tout.", murmuraient les étudiants dès la première année. « Demandes à Tom Jedusor. Il te dira ce que tu dois faire. »

Et ça avait toujours été vrai. Tom savait pratiquement tout. C'était une éponge de connaissance et il on disait souvent de lui qu'il serait bientôt capable d'enseigner un cours mieux que le professeur lui-même.

Il savait comment lancer les trois sorts impardonnables avec perfection.

Il avait retenu tous les douze usages du sang de dragon.

Il avait charmé tout le monde en leur faisant croire qu'il était merveilleux. Il avait mit un nombre incalculable de filles dans son lit.

On pouvait dire que Tom Jedusor était une des personnes qui avait le plus de connaissance dans le monde.

Cependant, il y avait un point rouge. Il était complètement désorienté quand on venait lui parler d'un sujet en particulier. Personne ne savait ce défaut dans sa connaissance.

Tom Jedusor ne connaissait pas une seule chose en l'amour.

Il avait essayé pas mal de fois d'intellectualiser ce concept de l'amour mais encore et encore, il en avait été impossible. Il n'avait jamais été aimé et il n'avait certainement jamais aimé personne dans sa vie. L'amour était un concept totalement étranger pour lui.

Qu'était-ce cette chose appelée l'amour qui avait été le sujet principal de chansons, poèmes et de livres ?

Qu'était-ce cette chose appelée l'amour, qui semblait balayer les batailles, changer les gens et l'histoire ?

Qu'était-ce cette chose appelée l'amour qui faisait agir les gens de façon contradictoire et qui était, le plus souvent, le malheur des grands hommes de pouvoirs ?

Comment une chose aussi trivale, aussi insignifiante qu'un regard, un touché, une accolade, pouvait 'dominer' des milliers de personnes ?

Tom se considérait comme étant le chanceux, pour être honnête. Alors que tout le monde autour de lui obéissait à cette ridicule entité, lui pouvait penser , tout seul, sans être touché par cet enchantement traître. Tom avait réalisé que l'amour était une faiblesse et il s'était promis de ne pas être tenté par ses fausses promesses, son allure malicieuse.

Et ensuite, il avait rencontré Hélène.

_Etait-ce ça l'amour ?_, songea t-il sauvagement. _Ce sentiment qui le rendait complètement vulnérable ? Je ne peux pas contrôler Hélène et je ne peux même pas me contrôler moi-même no n'importe qui tout le temps. Et, le pire de tout cela c'est que je ne le veux plus ! Et le pire de tout c'est que je changerais sûrement rapidement d'avis._

Bien vite, il ne voudrait plus avoir le contrôle de tout.

_Je devrais la haïr pour cela_, songea t-il avec conviction, _J'ai déjà ruiné toute ma vie à cause de cette fille et encore, je n'arrive pas à ne pas y penser. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rêver d'elle, de vouloir entendre le son de sa voix. Je suis pathétique. _

Et, le plus horrible était qu'il pouvait s'en vouloir d'avoir ces sentiments pour elle et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cela.

Il s'endormit finalement pleins de rêves remplis de profonds yeux bruns.

OoOoO

Il fut réveillé par des coups à sa porte.

« Jedusor, Jedusor, reveille-toi!», lui vint une voix trop familière.

Tom se réveilla et lui ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? », lui demanda t-il sardonique en haussant un sourcil, l'air ennuyé.

« Tom, tu me le croiras pas ! Toute l'école est en ébullition. Apparemment, les rumeurs vont bon train sur toi et Nestowe. Quelque chose de cette ampleur ne s'est jamais produite à Poudlard. Un Serpentard et une Gryffondor ? Tout le monde est choqué mais c'est plus parce que c'est toi. Celui qui hait les moldus et le serpentard extra ordinaire ! »

Malfoy semblait ébahit et échevelé juste debout devant le dortoir des Préfets.

Tom n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ce genre de nouvelle dès le matin. « Rhion, ce n'est pas vraiment une … »

« Je le savais. », lui fit Rhion triomphalement. « Ce que tu as fait la nuit passée n'était qu'une grosse erreur, pas vrai ? Tu t'en fiches pas mal de cette Sang de Bourbe. Tout le monde fait des erreurs, Tom, et les Serpentard son prêts à te la pardonner si tu dénies simplement toute l'histoire … ! »

« Arrête de t'emballer, idiot et laisse-moi en placer une. Ce que j'ai fait la nuit passée n'était qu'une grosse erreur et je sais très bien que la maison des Serpentard me suivrait que je me fiche de cette fille ou non. Qui es-tu pour douter de mon autorité ? Je peux faire tout ce que je veux et vous me suivrez tous. Vous me suivrez jusqu'aux Portes de l'Enfer si je vous le demandais et vous le feriez sans me poser de question. N'est-ce pas vrai ? »

Rhion ressemblait à un gosse qui se faisait gronder par sa mère.

Tom avait un lien fort avec ses suivants qui ne pouvait rien voir de mal venant de lui. Ils étaient perdus sans lui, perdu sans lui pour les guider.

« Bien sur que c'est vrai, Tom. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais … mais ridicule, pas vrai ? Tu ne tiens pas à cette fille. »

« Non. », lui répondit glacialement Tom en claquant la porte sur le visage de Rhion.

OoOoO

Hermione entra dans la classe de Potion en vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas regarder Tom ni lui parler. Elle avait peur de perdre le contrôle si elle jamais elle le regardait.

Quand elle entra, les étudiants se calmèrent mais elle pouvait entendre leur murmure et les yeux la regarder. Oui, ils savaient pour la nuit précédente. Tom avait tout nié. Apparemment, il avait charmé tous les Serpentard et il avait encore toute leur confiance et maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de réputation avec le reste de l'école.

Elle prit sa place habituelle, à côté de lui refusant de lui faire savoir qu'elle était là. Des paires d'yeux épiaient ses moindres gestes et elle prit, déterminée, ses ingrédients de potion pour voir si rien n'avait changé.

Pendant les deux heures de cours, la classe travailla et personne ne la regarda ni lui parla. Elle ne remarqua pas son regard la regarder en vitesse, tel deux flammes. Au moins, le cours était terminé et elle passa son sac sur ses épaules en se dirigeant vite vers la porte.

C'était comme si elle marchait dans un couloir vide. Une des lanières de son sac était cassé. Les livres et plumes s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

Frustrée de sentir ses larmes couler, elle se pencha pour rassembler ses affaires. Elle fut surprise de voir une main descendre et attraper un de ses livres. Quand elle se leva, elle vit que c'était Tom. Il lui tendit le bouquin, sans un mot, la regardant pendant tout ce temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?", lui demanda t-elle d'un voix dure. « Tu te demandes comment tu peux rendre ma vie encore plus affreuse qu'elle ne l'est ? »

Tom rit d'un rire dur.

« Je _t'ai_ mené une vie affreuse ? Tue s la seule qui devrait s'excuser, Hélène. Tu as ruiné tout ce que j'avais fait pour ma réputation. Rien de bien n'est venu pour moi cette année et c'est de _ta_ faute. »

Sa voix s'était élevée et il tremblait de colère et une autre émotion qu'elle ne pouvait déchiffrer surgissait également. Hermione ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux. Tom Jedusor était le pire des bâtards qu'elle avait rencontré.

« Regarde moi quand je te parle. », lui fit-il cruellement en lui prenant le cou dans les main pour la forcer à le regarder en face. Ses gestes lui rappelaient ceux de Rhion la nuit précédente. Elle senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

OoOoO

Tom réalisa qu'il la faisait pleurer. Elle n'était pas entrain de juste renifler. Elle essayait de retenir de grosses larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tous moments et cela n'allait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer aussi fort.

_N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Ne voulais-tu donc pas qu'elle paie pour tout ce qu'elle t'avait fait ?_, lui demanda une voix dans sa tête.

Il senti un sentiment de malade lui pincer l'estomac. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait voulu la faire pleurer mais il avait simplement voulu qu'elle se sente terriblement mal, aussi mal qu'il s'était senti.

Et, maintenant qu'elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, tout c'était brisé en lui. Maintenant que son visage tremblait et était secoué, cela le tuer de voir en elle autant de peine. C'était encore pire de savoir qu'il causait tant de peine.

« Ecoute, Hélène je … Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

"Je pleure parce que tu es un bastard qui ne pense qu'à lui-même ! Et ne me demande pas pourquoi est-ce que personne ne t'as jamais aimé ! Tout ce que tu sais infliger à autrui c'est de la peine. Tu dis à tout le monde que tu te fiches de moi et que tu ne veux rien à voir avec moi ! Tu m'as crié dessus, dis que tu me haïssait et laissé tes affreux amis me frapper sans bouger le petit doigts ! Et, en plus ce cela, tu t'attends à ce que m'excuse auprès de toi ? Tu me dégoûtes ! »

Tom reculé, choqué. Hélène avait raison.

Son visage était crispé par la douleur et il réalisa qu'il ne voulait plus du tout la voir pleurer.

« Je suis désolé, ok ? »

Cela le tuait de l'admettre. Il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots de toute sa vie.

OoOoO

Hermione le regarda, dubitative. Dans ces yeux elle y voyait de réels remords. Il était réellement désolé de l'avoir fait pleurer.

Elle avait complètement craqué parce qu'elle avait tout simplement extrêmement mal aux épaules. Hermione ne savait toujours pas comment retourner à son époque et elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait faire face, quelques heures plus tard, aux Gryffondors et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait devant Tom.

Hermione avait été très forte la plupart du temps pendant ces derniers mois. Elle était fatiguée de se battre avec lui et de rester forte.

Tom porta un mouchoir devant son visage et y retira les larmes. C'était le geste le plus tendre qu'elle l'avait vu faire.

« S'il te plait, arrête de pleurer. », lui demanda t-il doucement. « Ca me tue. »

OoOoO

Deux minutes plus tôt, il voulait la faire pleurer pour tout ce qu'il avait ressenti et maintenant il regardait avec soulagement les soubresauts diminuer. Il s'était convaincu de façon logique qu'il la haïssait mais toute logique l'avait abandonné quand il avait vu Hélène.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le rendait si impulsif ?

Il se détacha soudainement d'elle et Hélène savait ce que Tom allait faire. Il étaient trop proche et encore une fois, il était terrifié. Il allait crier ou partir. Elle le regarda avec une expression de cœur brisé sur le visage parce qu'elle savait qu'il allait le faire. C'est ce qu'il avait fait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se rapprocher de lui.

Et ensuite, il décida de ne pas s'enfuir. Juste comme cela, il changea d'avis. Hélène ne lui avait jamais donné de raison de ne pas lui faire confiance après tout. Cela semblait cruel à Tom de la laisser pleurer dans un couloir vide après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il respira profondément.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir nié notre relation mais je l'ai fait parce que je le niais à moi-même. Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé Rhion te frapper sans faire quoique ce soit. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus, je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te contrôler et je suis désolé d'avoir dit que je te haïssais … Je suis _désolé_. Et, je te demande … Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne, Hélène … Mais je te demande de me pardonner. Parce que quelque chose se passe en moi et cela me terrifie bien plus que la mort. C'est comme si j'étais pendu sur le pont d'un canyon et que je suis sur le point de tomber dans un profond abysse vide. Et la seule chose qui m'empêche de tomber indéfiniment, c'est le son de ta voix.

Les yeux de Tom s'assombrissaient quand il lui dit cela.

« Parce que la seule chose qui me tiens hors de la folie c'est de regarder dans tes yeux. »

Il était énigmatique et même très intense mais cela ne gâchait en rien sa beauté à vous couper le souffle.

« Parce que quand les ténèbres se rapproche de moi, je pense au goût de tes lèvres et elles s'en vont. Parce que chaque jours, je me consume des ténèbres, des mensonges … mais quand je pense à toi une minuscule part de moi voit la vérité. Mais plus encore parce que je viens tout juste de réaliser que je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer. », finit-il, la voix confuse. « J'ai fait pleurer tant de personne que je ne peux même pas les conter. Mais comme toujours, tu es différente … Te regarder pleurer est, tout simplement, horrible. »

Hermione était étonnée. Elle n'avait pas réalisé l'impact qu'elle avait sur lui. Il commençait à combattre les ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient presque complètement. A cause d'elle, il combattait l'homme qu'il était destiné à être.

Il combattait sa destinée pour elle. Une émotion soudaine qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la traversa comme une lame de feu.

Elle ne voulait plus du tout lui mentir. Désormais, il n'y aurait que la vérité entre eux deux.

« Tom ?", lui murmura t-elle doucement en le regardant. Ses yeux avaient cessés de pleurer même si son visage était encore humide.

« Oui ? »

« S'il te plait, ne m'appelle plus Hélène … Appelle-moi Hermione. »

Si il était curieux qu'elle ait soudainement changé son nom, il ne le montra pas. « Très bien, Hermione. »

Ces mots semblait magnifique dis par ses lèvres. C'était presque poétique, original et élégant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise qu'il était _désolé_, Hermione avait cru que Tom Jedusor ne pouvait jamais changer. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle avait vu le débat crucial qui se menait dans sa tête. Il avait choisit de soit s'éloigner d'elle et de se détacher complètement d'elle soit de s'excuser. Hermione avait attendu la seconde option pour triompher comme cela se faisait toujours et elle avait vu ce changement sur son visage.

Certaines émotions nouvelle qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans les yeux de Tom s'étaient montrés et cela ne prit pas longtemps à Hermione pour comprendre de quels sentiments il s'agissait.

_La confiance_, réalisa t-elle soudainement. _J'ai vu la confiance jaillir dans ces yeux profonds et d'habitudes apathique _


	17. Chapter 16 : Son pire cauchemar

_**Disclamer **: Rien n'est à moi, tout est à JK Rowling et a Hatusu !_

_**Note de la traductrice** : Hum hum ... je ne suis pas morte non ... mais sincèrement désolée du retard que j'ai pris dans ... heu toutes mes traductions et non traductions en fait. Le pire c'est que j'ai pas d'excuse. Je sais, je sais, je devrais me cacher sous mon bureau ou partir en courant avant de recevoir des beuglantes amplement méritées pour ce retard. J'essayerais de mettre moins de temps pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette traduction ! Merci beauuuuucoup pour toutes vos review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir quelques unes ^^ Bonne lecture !! _

_**

* * *

Love is a force more formidable than any other. It is invisible– it cannot be seen or measured, yet it is powerful enough to transform you in a moment . . . **_

_L'amour est une force plus formidable que toutes les autres. Elle est invisible … elle ne peut être vue ni mesurée. C'est assez puissant pour vous transformer en un instant … _

– _Barbara De Angelis_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 16 : Son pire cauchemar

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tel un moineau plongeant vers la mer, Dumbledore regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Un objet de couleur ambre, se trouvant sur son bureau, brilla sous les derniers rayons du soleil et se refléta sur ses lunettes. Pour une raison inconnue, Dumbledore lu un avertissement dans ce coucher de soleil, comme si c'était le dernier qui importait.

Dumbledore avait peur d'avoir fait une grande erreur en mettant si promptement Hélène et Tom ensemble. C'était, peut-être, la plus grande erreur qu'il avait faite. Et, tout de même, il y avait encore une chance, même minuscule, de pardon pour Tom Jedusor. Il comprit qu'Hélène était la seule personne qui pouvait sauver Tom du mal qui était entrain de le consumer complètement.

Tom Jedusor était l'une des personnes les plus dangereuses que Dumbledore avait connue et la principale preuve qui le lui disait était que Tom avait un charisme démesuré. Certaines personnes n'avaient pas de personnalité et ne se feraient jamais entendre. Mais d'autres personnes avait le don de se faire écouter même si leurs paroles étaient pleines de non sens.

Tom était l'une de ces personnes.

Si le charisme allait de pair avec l'intelligence, c'était la plus empoisonneuse des combinaisons. Tom ne charmait pas seulement les gens avec ses paroles mais il avait, apparemment, détruit leur philosophie et leur façon de penser. Il _savait_ qu'il pouvait entrer dans une pièce et capter tous les regards. Ces personnes l'écouteraient et il les utiliseraient à son meilleur avantage.

Et si, en plus de tout cela la beauté faisait partie de ce mélange, ce que Tom possédait indéniablement, la personnalité d'un homme devenait deux fois plus attirante. Les personnes belles étaient idolâtrées en société et en plus de la noirceur qui l'entourait, Tom deviendrait assez rapidement un Dieu vivant.

Et au-dessus de tout cela, il y avait l'ambition.

Quand le charisme, l'intelligence, la beauté et l'ambition fusionnaient dans un esprit, personne ne pouvait arrêter cet esprit dans son ascension au pouvoir. En détaillant le tout, Tom Jedusor avait l'ambition de Napoléon, l'intelligence d'Einstein, la beauté d'Hélène de Troie et le charisme du Diable. Si ces quatre qualités étaient combinées, en plus d'une certaine noirceur dans le cœur, un charisme tel que Tom Jedusor pouvait venir à la vie.

Dans d'autres mots, on ne pouvait pas arrêter le garçon.

OoOoO

Le lac renvoyait la lueur saphir de la lune d'automne.

Hermione marchait lentement sur le sentier du lac en regardant dans l'eau comme si elle pouvait trouver un certain réconfort dans les profondeurs du lac. Penser revenait à nager jusqu'à l'épuisement et toutes les pensées cohérentes se retrouvaient dans le fond et s'enfonçaient encore plus quand elle essayait vainement de les retrouver.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?», vint une voix familière derrière elle.

Le reflet du lac devint gris argent et elle se tourna pour voir Rhion Malfoy qui se trouvait devant elle. Immédiatement, elle se tendit et serra sa baguette.

« Je te lance un sors si tu t'avances plus près. », lui fit Hermione d'une fois froide. Elle était à trois secondes de l'envoyer valser dans le lac. Malfoy resta impassible.

« Avances. », lui fit lentement Rhion avec un sourire déconcertant. Il regarda à côté d'elle, dans le lac et elle résista à l'envie de jeter un regard derrière son épaule.

« Dois-je donc tout faire par moi-même, Nestowe. » Ce n'était pas une question. Rhion n'avait pas changé le ton de sa voix. « Tu es déterminée. Tu n'abandonnes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi parles-tu? », lui demanda t-elle, prudemment. Il regarda dans le lac mais elle ne se retourna pas.

« Ne réalises donc tu pas que j'ai essayé de me débarrasser de toi dès le premier jour ? Je savais depuis le début que tu étais le problème quand s'est arrivé à Tom. J'ai vu la manière dont il te regarde … la manière dont il te regarde toujours. C'est évident que tu es tout ce qui importe à Tom maintenant. Ne le vois-tu pas ? Tu as tout _ruiné_. Notre prince froid et sans émotion est détruit pour toujours tout est de ta faute! Il était notre leader et maintenant il n'aime que toi ! Tu as dévasté Serpentard en gardant pour toi notre plus grand leader et je te _hais_ pour cela, Hélène Nestowe ! _Nous __te haïssons_ tous ! »

Sa voix montait en crescendo et il était incontrôlable en disant qu'elle avait ruiné les Serpentards. Pour la première fois, Hermione considérait que Malfoy était peut-être fou. Il était mauve tellement il était en rage et d'envie et ses yeux étaient brillants sous la lueur de la lune.

« Reste loin de moi, Malfoy. », lui fit doucement Hermione quand elle réalisa que reculer allait la couler dans le lac. « Je n'ai rien à voir dans la décision de Tom la nuit dernière et si tu ne te calmes pas, je jure que je te pétrifierais. »

« Fais-le. », lui jeta t-il avec un rire hystérique et triste. « Je te le promet, je vais te tuer, Hélène. Je vais t'étrangler jusqu'à ce que tu … »

« Arrête ça! », lui fit-elle durement en levant sa baguette vers lui. Il la regarda de façon insignifiante, comme si elle l'attaquait avec une sucette.

« Toi, Sang de Bourbe. », murmura t-il dangereusement. « Je vais te rendre désolée pour tout ce que tu as fait à Serpentard … »

Il allait la tuer et elle recula, en faisant attention, d'un pas.

« Il y a un problème ? », lança soudainement une voix mauvaise derrière Rhion.

Rhion se retourna pour voir Tom Jedusor qui se tenait nonchalamment derrière lui, les bras croisés et un sourcil levé.

« T … Tom … », commença Rhion avec peur en reculant comme s'il avait vu un loup le regarder d'un air affamé. « N … non, il n'y a aucun problème. Hélène et moi avions juste une petite discussion … hem, plus du genre une conversation, dans le sens que … »

« La ferme. », lui balança Tom. Il leva sa baguette et lança un sort qui manqua de justesse la tête de Malfoy. « Tu es chanceux que je fasse ma ronde de minuit, Malfoy. »

Un autre sort passa juste à côté de l'oreille de Rhion. Si Tom avait voulu toucher Rhion, il l'aurait fait. Rhion tremblait de peur. « Tu es chanceux que je ne fasse ma ronde parce que si tu ne l'avais que _touchée_, je t'aurais tranché en deux. Maintenant, il serait plus avisé que tu te tires d'ici aussi rapidement que tes misérables jambes te le permettent … me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Et Rhion parti en courant. Tom Jedusor semblait avoir un effet alarmant même sur un homme très grand et fort.

Tom avait assuré à Rhion, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, qu'il se fichait d'Hermione mais quand il avait vu Hermione en danger, quelque chose s'était alarmé en lui. Elle avait de l'importance pour lui et il était prêt à se l'admettre.

Tom se tourna vers elle comme si rien d'anormal ne venait de se passer. Hermione supposa qu'il était habitué à ce que ses larbins suivent ses ordres sans poser de question.

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas lancé de sort? », lui demanda Tom avec curiosité.

Il s'avança vers elle et Hermione se demanda comment ses émotions pouvaient varier aussi rapidement. C'était terrifiant. Un moment plus tôt, il avait été assassin envers Rhion et maintenant toute sa haine était partie en laissant apparaître à présent un regard concerné et doux.

« Je me sentais un peu désolée pour lui. », lui admit Hermione d'une voix basse. « Je pense qu'il ressemble à un sandwich de pique-nique. Il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire sans toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne crois pas. », lui répondit Tom avec un haussement d'épaule. « Mais encore, personne dans cette école ne peut survive sans qu'on lui donne des ordres. La race humaine est pathétique. Je la _hais_, Hermione. », lui fit-il avec une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. Quelque chose dans l'intensité de son regard l'effrayait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu hais ? »

« Ce _monde_. Tout ce qu'il y dans ce monde. L'injustice cruelle que nous subissons tous. La façon dont ces larbins comme Dumbledore et Malfoy sentent qu'il faut absolument séparer le mal du bien. Pourquoi ne veulent-il pas comprendre que tout ce que je veux c'est simplement _la justice _? », continua t-il en haussant la voix. (_**NdT**__ : Oh merde, ce Tom me fait penser à Light … interlude mode fan de Death Note off_) Elle avait vraiment envie de partir loin de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi cynique et en colère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant comme Voldemort. « Je veux un monde où les gens ont des conséquences pour leurs horribles discriminations. Ils payeront un jour, Hermione. Depuis que je suis né, j'ai été touché par l'injustice. J'étais un moins que rien comparé à eux. Et ensuite, Dumbledore avec son esprit aussi avisé et ses notions du bien et du mal m'a jugé pour avoir essayé d'être meilleur ! Je n'ai jamais eu de chance pour la rédemption. »

Il tremblait et ses expressions étaient sombres. Sa sensualité et son allure semblaient se contorsionner dans quelque chose de méconnaissable. En frissonnant de tous ses membres, Hermione réalisa qu'il était reconnaissable. C'était le visage de Lord Voldemort.

Son cœur commença à se briser.

« Tom, écoutes-moi. », murmura t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne. « S'il te plait, comprends que je te donne une chance de rédemption. Et je ne suivrais jamais tes ordres. Nous sommes égaux … Ne le comprends-tu pas ? »

Son visage s'adoucit. Tom semblait regarder le reste du monde avec un regard assassin et elle savait qu'il pouvait être brutal avec tout le monde autour de lui. Mais, quand il la regardait, cependant, son visage changeait. C'était terrifiant de savoir que, sans cette chance, il aurait tout brûlé et le monde serait dans le chaos.

Tout sauf elle.

« Tu as raison … et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. », lui fit-il résigné.

Ils marchèrent doucement autour du lac. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment mais Hermione sentait que même si elle restait et lui disait qu'elle aimait être auprès de lui, il y aurait une des qualités de Tom qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à dompter. La manière dont il marchait, la façon dont il parlait étaient direct et intense. Il avait un charisme que peu de personne possédait.

« Tom. », commença t-elle avec appréhension. « J'ai une question importante. Cela te paraîtra peut-être stupide mais … Que suis-je pour toi ? »

« Tu es mon pire cauchemar. », lui répondit Tom sans ciller. Son ton était direct et bien ciblé. « Tu es la seule personne que j'ai toujours eu peur de rencontrer. La seule qui peut vraiment déchiffrer ce que je suis sous mon masque, la seule qui peut détruire les barrières que j'ai construites, la seule qui ose me contrer alors que tous les autres auraient eut peur. Tu es mon pire cauchemar. », lui répéta t-il doucement.

Il la regarda et ses yeux étaient remplis d'appréhension et de confusion. Il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment ce qui était entrain de ce passer.

« Et bien. », lui fit Hermione avec un petit sourire. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir autant offensé, Mr Jedusor. Je suppose qu'il serait mieux que je parte maintenant … »

Et, avec un sourire entendu, elle se tourna et parti.

« Non. », lui fit-il durement. « C'est vrai que tu es mon pire cauchemar mais tu es une sorte de cauchemar, tu vois … un cauchemar qui réveille une personne. J'ai dormi pendant toute ma vie, je suppose … et maintenant je suis réveillé. »

Tom Jedusor était un beau parleur dans la vie de tous les jours mais maintenant il disait des mots qui n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens. Il semblait plus confus que jamais.

« Ce que je suis entrain de dire en ce moment est à l'encontre de tout ce que j'ai connu. », lui fit-il d'un ton méconnaissable. « Mais, j'ai vraiment envie de t'embrasser maintenant. »

Son visage était pâle et rigide dans la lueur de la lune et ses cheveux sombres étaient un parfait contraste.

« Alors embrasse-moi. »

Il l'embrassa doucement quand le lac commença à s'étinceler à la lueur de la lune mais tout autour d'eux semblaient ne pas avoir d'importance.

Elle n'était plus la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et elle n'était pas non plus la futur Reine des Ténèbres. Ils étaient simplement deux âmes prises dans le tragique jeu de la vie et ses lèvres sur les siennes étaient tout ce qui comptait. Elle se dégagea doucement de lui et il posa sa main sur sa joue et la laissa glisser jusqu'à son cou.

Et c'est à ce moment que Tom Jedusor réalisa :

_Qu'est-ce que l'amour_, songea t-il doucement. _L'amour c'est …. C'est Hermione. L'amour c'est ce qu'il se passe juste maintenant. _

L'amour le faisait abandonner ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Peut-être que l'amour était entrain de le sauver.

Cela n'avait pas de sens. C'était puissant. C'était beau, artistique, parfait, tragique. Mais aucun de ces mots n'était à même de le l'identifier. Plus que tout, c'était indescriptible et indéfinissable. C'était ce en quoi il n'avait jamais compris: l'amour.

Enfin, il senti que tout allait bien se passer.

« Mon pire cauchemar. », murmura t-il doucement, mais il ne pouvait pas se défaire du sentiment qui lui disait qu'Hermione lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve.

Le baiser était plus qu'un simple baiser pour Hermione. C'était la lumière qui éclairait les ténèbres.

Il la regarda et elle réalisa soudainement que Tom _l'aimait_. Cela semblait cynique, bisarre et troublant mais c'était les caractéristiques qu'il s'était donné pour se protéger. Tom aurait toujours une grande part de ténèbre dans sa personnalité mais il était confus, il l'aimait.

Tom Jedusor avait changé et le chemin qu'il s'était donné se voyait changé avec lui. Dans le futur qu'Hermione créait, il ne serait _pas_ Lord Voldemort et il n'y aurait _pas_ de Mangemort tout cela parce que par un pur accident, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toi, Tom jedusor. », lui fit-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion quand elle lui chuchota. « Tu as ruiné tous mes plans … tu es mon pire ennemi et je ne veux rien d'autre que rester à tes côtés et ne plus rien faire. »

Hermione supposa que le destin les avait amené à rester ensemble mais rapidement elle le mit de côté. C'était leurs _choix_ qui avaient changés leurs futurs et le passé. Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre mais à la place, ils avaient mis des mois à comprendre leurs sentiments. Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient _faits_ l'un pour l'autre, c'était seulement qu'ils ne pouvaient _exister_ sans l'autre. Les choix était tout ce qui comptait.

« J'ai peur de quitter cet endroit. », lui confia Tom. « Et de voir que tout ceci n'ait été qu'un triste rêve qui s'évapore comme ... es-tu déjà sortie un matin de printemps, en mars quand il fait suffisament froid pour avoir un léger tapis de brume dans les bois. J'ai peur que ce moment s'évapore ainsi à la levé du soleil. Alors ne bougeons pas, Hermione. Pour un moment, prétendons que tout ceci est réel. »

Ses yeux devinrent subitement vitreux et elle regarda les fines larmes couler sous sa peau de porcelaine. « J'ai peur à en mourir que ceci ne soit pas réel. », répéta t-il imperceptiblement et il la tient dans ses bras comme si elle était la seule chose au monde qui comptait réellement pour lui.

Elle se souvint quand il lui avait dit que, depuis qu'il était petit, il n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle se souvint également quand il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle pleurait comme si elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment rappelée.

« Tu peux pleurer. », lui fit doucement Hermione. « Parce que je serais toujours là pour chasser tes larmes. »

Et comme il l'avait fait pour elle, elle porta sa main à son visage et retira les larmes comme si ce n'était que de l'eau

Passion. Interdite.

« Tom. », lui murmura t-elle soudainement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, lumineux et interdit dans la lueur de la lune. « Si tu pouvais remonter dans le temps et changer quelque chose, le ferais-tu ? »

Tom la contempla pendant un moment et ensuite regarda le ciel.

« Je crois fermement qu'on ne puisse changer le temps, Hermione. Le temps est quelque chose de si compliqué et à la fin, impossible à manipuler. »

_Regarde comme je t'ai changé_, voulait-elle lui dire.

« Mais certains l'ont déjà fait auparavant. », insista Hermione. « Certaines personnes sont parties dans le passé, pendant un petit temps et ils ont voulu changer quelque chose. Et, quand ils sont revenu, les choses étaient différentes. »

« Le temps est un grand chemin, il continue et on ne l'arrête jamais. Les gens qui veulent retourner dans le temps sont destinées à retourner à leur époque. », lui fit légèrement Tom en réalisant pas que ses paroles avaient un effet direct chez Hermione.

_Est-ce que cela veut dire que je suis destinée à retourner là-bas ?_, se demanda Hermione. _Est-ce que tout aura radicalement changé ?_ Elle réalisa que Tom serait comme Dombledore à son époque, dans la réalité qu'elle avait désormais créée.

C'est alors qu'elle senti un déclic dans son cerveau, le commencement d'une idée qu'elle ne comprenait pas réellement.

Mais cette idée fut balayée quand Tom se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Et si elle avait continué de penser une seconde ou plus d'une minute, elle aurait peut-être vu la faille dans son plan. Mais pour le moment tout ce qui l'importait c'était les lèvres de Tom sur les siennes, ses mains autour de sa taille, le sentiment qu'elle avait dans chacun de ses mouvements.

Pour le moment, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'il l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimait en retour.

L'amour triomphe toujours, pas vrai ?


	18. Chapter 17 : La rose noire

_**Note de la traductrice** : Et bien, me semble que je n'ai jamais été aussi rapide pour traduire un chapitre. J'suis même presque triste de me dire que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre. J'ai adoré lire cette fiction en anglais (écrite par **Hatusu**) et j'ai d'autant plus aimé la traduire ! Je pense que, dans mes traductions, c'est l'histoire que je préfère. Enfin, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Merci encore pour les review :D Bonne lecture !_

_**Disclamer **: Si mes souvenirs sont bons tout est à JK Rowling !_

_**

* * *

La grande course de l'histoire humaine dépend du changement d'un coeur … c'est dans notre âme solitaire que se détient la bataille entre le bien et le mal, c'est dans notre esprit que cette bataille est gagnée ou perdue. **_

_The whole course of human history may depend on a change of heart in one solitary individual– for it is in the solitary mind and soul that the battle between good and evil is waged and ultimately won or lost. _

- M. Scott Peck

* * *

**Chapitre 17 **: La rose noire

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin en dépit de son manque de sommeil. Elle était anxieuse et elle avait envie de dormir pour l'éternité. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait lui arriver. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment ... un de ces mauvais sentiments qui ne peuvent pas vous laisser tranquille.

Hermione déroula le bout de parchemin que Dumbledore lui avait donné et décida qu'il était temps d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans le livre : '_Théories du temps', de Nicolas Flamel_, elle relu le titre encore une fois. Si un livre dans le monde pouvait l'aider à retourner dans le futur, c'était bien celui-là.

_Mais est-ce que je veux seulement retourner à mon époque?_, se demanda t-elle. Elle réalisa que la réponse était _non_. Si Hermione ne pouvait pas vivre sa vie avec Tom, il était hors de question qu'elle vive sa vie dans le futur. Elle songea qu'elle avait besoin de lire le livre et de comprendre ce que Dumbledore voulait.

Elle se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque qui était, comme elle l'avait prédit, vide. Mame Rostam était la seule occupante de la pièce. Hermione donna le bout de papier à la bibliothécaire (qui regarda suspicieusement la signature du directeur), et attendit qu'elle revienne avec le livre. Quant elle revint, elle fut surprise de l'apparence du livre. Elle s'était attendue à recevoir un livre assez grand, pleine de pages poussiéreuses et jaunies. A la place, le livre semblait assez petit mais les pages étaient, en effet, jaunes.

Hermione s'assit sur une chaise confortable et ramena ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles en mordant sa lèvre inférieure quand elle tourna les pages. Finalement, elle arriva à la _théorie de Rumineus_ qui avait apparemment été réalisée par Nicolas Flamel. La théorie apparaît quand son porte parole fait un grand pas dans le passé. Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent quand elle lut l'écriture manuscrite de la page.

_Aller dans le passé défie le cours même du temps. Ce dernier n'est pas fait pour être manipulé totalement, cependant, il est possible de retourner le temps pour quelques heures (quota raisonnable). Ces quelques heures peuvent être plus malléable. Cependant, remonter plusieurs années en arrière est théoriquement et mathématiquement possible mais logiquement peut-être impossible. Mais de nos jours, des sorciers ont rendu l'impossible possible. _

_Chaque instant est un passage au voyage dans le temps. En étant à votre époque et pas à une autre, le temps se gèle et vous pouvez changer d'avis. Vous pouvez rester dans votre époque ou la changer. _

_En d'autres mots, quand une personne voyage plusieurs années en arrière, le futur … se gèle tout simplement le temps que la personne reste dans le passé. Bien sur, les personnes qui font leur voyage dans le passé ne réalisent pas qu'elles sont gelées. Sauf, et uniquement sauf si la personne retourne à son époque. Parce qu'il est simplement impossible d'avoir deux réalités alternatives qui vivent leur vie en même temps. L'une se doit d'être gelée jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient réunies à nouveau. _

Hermione releva la tête. _Il dit que le temps à mon époque est gelé jusqu'à ce que je revienne ?_ Si c'était le cas, elle se rappelait exactement du moment où elle avait utilisé le retourneur de temps. Lord Voldemort avait levé sa baguette pour l'assassiner. Elle poursuivit sa lecture.

_Le temps est cependant une force qui peut être changée. Si nous ne sommes pas fait pour voyager aussi loin dans le temps, ce dernier n'est pas destiné à être immobile. Ceci signifie que le voyageur ne devrait pas attendre trop longtemps pour retourner à son époque. Après un certain temps passé dans passé, le voyageur est renvoyé à son époque soudainement, sans qu'il s'y attende. Un mois ou deux est le maximum de temps qu'une personne peut rester sur place avant que temps reprenne ses droits. Lorsque le voyageur retourne dans le futur, le temps retrouve sa place originale. __Jusqu'à cet instant, l'époque dans le futur sera gelé. Cependant, cela ne s'est jamais produit. __Ce ne sont que des théories. _

_Quand les personnes du passé verront le présent et que les personnes du présent verront le futur, les deux réalités séparées seront réunies et le voyageur retournera à son époque. En conclusion, le voyageur doit avoir une grande volonté pour bien se rappeler que le temps qui lui est accordé de rester dans le passé est lié à combien de temps le voyageur restera dans le passé. _

Hermione referma le livre avec un bruit sourd. _Si la théorie de Flamel est correcte, je pourrais retourner dans le futur dans n'importe quel moment ! J'aurais même déjà du y être, mais ma volonté de rester était trop forte. _Avec le sentiment de tomber malade, elle réalisa qu'elle était arrivée le 1er septembre et qu'on était déjà le 2 novembre. Et encore, son plus cher désir était de rester dans le passé. Même si son subconscient ne le voulait pas parfois, une grande partie d'elle voulait rester avec Tom. Plus que tout autre chose.

Soudainement les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Le temps n'attend aucun homme, Miss Nestowe. Ne soyez pas naïve de croire qu'il vous attendra. »

_Il me prévenait ! _Elle le réalisait. _Il sait ! _

Ensuite, Hermione se rassit sur son siège et fit la chose à laquelle elle était la meilleure. Elle réfléchit.

Les souvenirs volaient vers elle.

_« Tom … si tu devais retourner dans le passer et changer quelque chose de vraiment terrible, est-ce que tu le ferais ? »_

_« N'oubliez pas, Miss Nestowe, c'est le temps, le plus important de tout les éléments, que vous voulez modifier … »_

_« Même si le temps peut être modifié, il y a des choses qui sont faites pour rester inchangées… »_

_« Je crois sincèrement que tu ne peux pas changer le temps, Hermione … »_

_Suis-je retournée dans le passé parce que j'étais mécontente du futur ou étais-je mécontente de mon futur parce que j'étais justement allée dans le passé ? _

_« En étant dans cette époque et pas une autre, le temps que l'on connait … s'arrête. __Tu peux geler le temps et l'arrêter, l'arrêter. L'arrêter … l'arrêter. _

"Arrête."

Elle l'avait dit à haute voix quand elle s'en aperçut. C'était dans ces moments de realisation, ou elle comprenait tout, qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de terriblement. Et maintenant, ce qui allait obligatoirement se produire, était un désastre qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir. Quand elle regardait en arrière, elle _aurait_ du le voir venir. Après tout, ça avait été sous ses yeux depuis le début de sa vie.

Pour ce qu'elle avait fait par amour, elle l'avait payé dans la vérité. L'amour avait mutilé son monde (leur monde), au-delà de toute imagination. Il y avait une évidence: quand l'amour ne conquérait rien, il _détruisait _tout.

Et le plus terrifiant de tout était que tomber amoureuse de Tom amènerait la fin du monde. Si elle avait su que le prix pour l'aimer était la destruction et l'horreur, elle n'aurait pas changé ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle n'aurait pas arrêté de l'aimer, même pour le monde.

Hermione n'était pas Harry Potter, ni quelconque sauveur, et l'amour l'avait accaparée comme il en avait corrompu bien d'autres.

L'amour était un beau et terrible concept, la plus terrible chose sur laquelle on avait aucun contrôle. Pas même Hermione avec toute sa grâce et son intelligence. Ni Tom avec son contrôle sur le _monde_ et tout ceux qui le contenait, mais la seule chose qui l'avait sauvé.

Cela le détruitait.

_Tom_, était sa seule et uniquement pensée. Elle devait le voir, le prévenir. Elle se leva de sa chaise et rassembla les parchemins ensemble. _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu plutôt ? A n'importe quel moment, je peux disparaître … _

Elle sorti de la biblipthèque, en espérant avec tout l'espoir qui lui restait, qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Tom s'arrêta quand il arriva au lac et pris un petit chemin. Le soleil allait se levait au dessus de la Forest Interdite, signification d'un jour nouveau. Il ferma les yeux un instant en écoutant le bruit du vent qui secouait les branches des arbres. C'était un son qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué et encore moins apprécié.

L'aube se profilait dans le jardin et donnait une lueur couleur champagne dans l'air. Comme les rayons du soleil qui effleurent des roses rouges avec douceur, Tom avait une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Il prit doucement la rose rouge qui se trouvait devant lui.

" Carpe Noctum.", murmura t-il tout en faisant bouger sa baguette. La rose se métamorphosa directement. les pétales rouges s'évanouirent pour se transformer en pétales aussi noir que la nuit. C'était, indiscutablement, la plus pure des couleurs aux yeux de Tom. Le sort qu'il venait de lancer avait transformé superbement cette rose. Et elle le resterait du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il la donne à Hermione et plus encore. Quand il la donnera à Hermione, la rose noire restera en vie aussi longtemps qu'il l'aimerait. La rose resterait ainsi immortelle et refléterait directement les sentiments de son coeur et, au moment ou il cesserait de l'aimer, la rose perdrait de sa force. Tom était certain que cette rose perdrait de sa force uniquement lorsqu'il mourait.

Des bruits de pas firent écho derrière lui et il se retourna tout en sachant déjà qui était là.

Comme à l'évidence, Hermione se trouvait là, baignant dans la lumière du soleil qui se levait.

" Tom.", murmura Hermione en arrivant devant lui, comme si s'était le plus intense mot du monde.

Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses joues rougissaient tout en redevenant pâles en même temps. Son expression lui rappelait un enfant perdu comme si tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle était soudainement trop pour ses épaules. Il n'oublierait jamais comment elle était en ce moment. Douce, comme un ange dans le lever du soleil.

Elle s'avança encore et lui prit les bras avec force. Il aurait tué quiconque l'aurait fait mais c'était Hermione, son Hermione.

"Promets-moi.", lui fit-elle comme si sa gorge était en feu.

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que ..."

"Je t'aime, Tom. Mais tu le sais déjà. Tu as changé depuis que je t'ai rencontré et cela, tu le sais également. Auparavant, tu n'as jamais aimé, rit ou senti. Tu es devenu quelqu'un. Tu es plein d'émotion, vulnérable et humain. Mais tu es également plus fort, tu es plus fort que je ne le serais jamais ..." Elle s'arrêta un moment quand elle remarqua qu'elle balbutiait.

"Je veux que tu me _promettes. _Promets-moi que si quelque chose devait m'arriver tu continuerais de vivre et d'aimer. Promets-moi que tu ne serait pas triste ou d'humeur vengeresse ou encore en colère. Il y a beaucoup de personnes bien _meilleures_ que moi dans ce monde."

Tom la regarda. Qu'était-elle entrain de lui dire ?

"Mais, Hermione, tu es là _seule_ chose qui importe dans ce monde pour moi ..."

"Non!", cria t-elle en se reculant comme si elle s'était brûlé les doigts. Sa bouche s'ouvrit avec surprise.

"S'il te plait, Tom.", le supplia t-elle en devenant presque hystérique. "S'il te plait, je veux que tu donnes à ce monde une chance, même s'il ne t'en a pas accordé. Je veux que tu donnes à ce monde une chance de rédemption. Promets-moi, Tom que tu ne tourneras pas le dos à ceux qui t'ont, un jour, tourné le dos."

" Je ne saisis pas ce que tu veux dire.", lui fit-il calmement, inquiet de secondes en secondes.

"Je veux juste dire cela: tout n'est pas mauvais, diabolique, cruel. Si tu me perds, tu ne perdras pas tout. C'est cette seconde raison qui me pousse à te dire au rev..."

"Pourquoi viens-tu me dire que je te perdrais, Hermione ? Je tiens à toi et je ne te laisserais jamais partir même si cela veut dire te garder ici!"

Il criait, devenait hystérique lui-même en regardant la rose.

"Je ne suis pas assez forte pour te sauver.", lui fit-elle et une expression vint sur son visage, pire qu'un coeur brisé. C'était comme si son esprit s'était ouvert à lui et qu'il pouvait y le lire rien qu'en la regardant. " Je suis tellement désolée, Tom. L'amour n'est pas assez fort pour te sauver. Maintenant tout ce que tu peux faire c'est te sauver toi-même."

Il choisit ce moment pour lui mettre la rose dans ses mains, à la fois parce qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler mais également parce qu'il ressentait dans son subconscient l'urgence de la situation.

Hermione regarda la rose dans ses main. Elle était d'un noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. C'était noir et une sorte d'énigme tournait autour d'elle. L'air semblait jaillir de cette beauté interdite et sombre. C'était juste la couleur des yeux de Tom.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.", lui fit Tom d'une voix profonde. Il s'arrêta. " Je n'en connait pas autant à ton sujet, comme d'ou tu viens ou ce que tu fiches ici ou à quel jeu tu joue."

Il la regarda silencieusement puis parla. Il semblait au bord de l'hystérie.

"Mais je sais que cette rose que tu tiens ne fanera pas avant que je ne t'aime plus, et cela sera jusqu'au jour de ma mort. Cela, je le sais ... c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, Hermione."

Il la regarda dans les yeux, l'implorant du regard et tout ses intentions s'évanouirent. Elle le pris dans les bras en serrant fortement la rose dans sa main droite.

Elle ne pouvait pas penser que leur amour détruirait des milliers de personnes. Hermione refusait de croire qu'il était mauvais de l'aimer. Elle refusait de croire que cet amour n'était pas bon du côté de l'éthique même si cela enverrait Tom sur le point de non retour si elle l'admettait. A ce moment, leur amour était poétique, indestructible. Elle ne pourrait jamais le laisser s'en aller.

Ils étaient aussi proche que deux personnes puissent l'être mais ils étaient également séparés par au moins un siècle, par le choix du destin, par la lumière et les ténèbres. Et même si Tom la maintenait contre lui, respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux en savourant la caresse de sa peau, même si il l'aimait de tout son coeur, elle s'échappait loin de lui; Son image se brouillait comme la flamme d'une bougie dans le vent et pour un moment, elle n'était ni dans le futur, ni dans le passé. Ensuite, Tom vit ses yeux s'agrandit comme si elle voyait le danger qui n'était plus là. Il y eut un flash d'une lumière verte et un rire froid qui semblait si familier à Tom.

Et puis, elle disparut.

Tom avait toujours ses bras dans la même position sauf qu'elle n'était plus la. La chaleur de sa peau l'entoura encore un moment et ensuite disparût comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il l'entendait toujours respirer même si le jardin était rempli d'un silence mortel. Il y avait quelque chose qui était définitivement parti avec elle, quelque chose qui lui dit qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Tom le savait parce qu'une partie de lui était soudainement vide, plus que vide même. La place qu'il lui avait réservée n'était qu'un trou noir, détruisant tout autour de lui.

Quand le soleil apparut finalement à l'horizon, un garçon s'agenouilla sur le sol avec désespoir. Et la chose la plus triste n'était pas qu'il pleurait, il ne le savait pas. La chose la plus triste était que cette Hermione, _son _Hermione n'était plus là pour ne pas chasser ses larmes.

Elle ne serait plus jamais là.

Tom ne sut pas quand, exactement, il se retrouva dans le bureau de Dumbledore quelques heures plus tard. Peut-être était-ce le fait que Dumbledore était le seul Homme qui pouvait avoir une idée de ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Mr Jedusor ... Vous dites que vous l'avez vu disparaître avec un flash de lumière verte et que vous avez entendu un rire ?"

"Oui.", lui fit Tom sans émotion. Le trou noir où se trouvait un jour son coeur l'avait rendu vide. Plus rien ne comptait.

"Alors j'ai bien peur que le pire c'est bien produit. Cela va surement vous surprendre mais Miss Nestowe était une voyageuse temporelle, Mr Jedusor. Elle venait du futur."

Le visage de Tom se tourna lentement à cette révélation. _Du futur ? Comment était-ce possible ?_

Dumbledore poursuivit : " Je suis certain que vous savez dans grâce à vos études que rien de tout cela ne s'est encore produit. Je crois qu'elle a été renvoyée dans le futur alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. et le flash de lumière verte que vous avez vu représente le Sort de la Mort. Le fait est que quelqu'un, dans son futur, l'a assassiné, Mr Jedusor. Je ne sais pas qui est cette personne ni pourquoi elle l'a fait mais en tout évidence nous pouvons constater qu'elle est morte."

_Morte_. Le mot apparut dans l'esprit de Tom comme un fantôme. Il y avait eut quelque chose de très déconcertant dans ce rire qu'il avait entendu, quelque chose de froid, un frisson même s'il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Dumbledore soupira : "J'aimerais qu'il y ait un moyen de prévenir son assassinat mais ... ce n'est pas bon d'interférer dans les décisions du temps." Il s'arrêta un moment en le dévisageant. "Je regrette de n'avoir pu l'interroger pour avoir les réponses."

_Quelqu'un l'a assassiné._, songea Tom qui se sentait blanchir.

Dans les années à venir, il rechercherait un moyen de changer ce qui s'était passé pour sauver la vie d'Hermione pour la faire revenir à lui. Il expérimentera les forces du mal, convaincu qu'il deviendrait assez compétent pour défier la mort elle-même. Mais il n'y avait aucun moyen. Il était le plus puissant des sorcier, avait accomplit des choses qu'un homme ordinaire ne pourrait accomplir mais il n'arriverait jamais à ramener la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

Il ne savait pas qui l'avait assassiné mais il savait que pour cet homme il ressentait quelque chose qui était plus fort que la haine, qui le consumait dans son estomac. A ce moment, Tom se fit la promesse de devenir fort pour que rie ne puisse le briser.

_Je vais le tuer. Je vais tuer la personne qui l'a tuée dans mes bras. Je le tuerais même si c'est la dernière chose que je devrais faire. _

Ainsi Tom avait fait son choix. Il en avait fini avec la sympathie, avec l'empathie, de se soucier des autres.

_Je t'aime._

Il ne le lui avait jamais dit mais il l'avait ressentit. Il l'avait aimée jusqu'à ce que cela en devienne un amour irrationnel.

L'amour pour elle ne l'avait pas sauver. Cela l'avait détruit.

Hermione était la seule personne pour laquelle il se souciait et elle était la seule personne qu'il avait perdue. C'était différent pour ses parents parce qu'il n'en avait jamais eu en premier lieu. Mais il l'avait, elle.

Et il l'avait perdue.

" Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, Mr Jedusor ?", lui demanda Dumbledore tout en le regardant.

La vérité était que Tom n'allait pas bien. Et il n'irait plus jamais bien.

Avant qu'il ne se soit plongé dans ce magnifique cauchemar, cette illusion tragique, ce rêve qui le hantait, il se leva en sachant que son coeur ne serait qu'un bloc de glace, de granit, aussi froid et solide q'un onyx. Il lui avait donné son coeur et il réalisa qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur.

Son coeur était glacé et il n'allait pas guérir. Il ne savait pas où il était parti.

Elle avait emmené son coeur avec elle.

Elle lui avait prouvé une fois pour toute ce qu'il croyait depuis le début. L'amour est une faiblesse, aussi simple que cela.

Et Tom Jedusor ne tolérait aucune faiblesse.

Dumbledore n'oublierait jamais le visage de Tom ce jour-là. Ses yeux étaient hantés, inhumain et ... étaient-ils rouge, peut-être ? Mais ... non ... il n'avaient plus de lumière, plus jamais. Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin d'une réponse à ses questions après l'avoir vu. Tom était parti et il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il avait disparût.

Il était parti en laissant un coeur vide pour créer un être détruit. Il était passé d'un homme qui avait peur d'aimer à un homme qui ne serait plus jamais capable d'aimer.

C'était un humain qui était devenu inhumain, ces âmes qui étaient déchirées et qui ne penserait pas deux fois avant de tuer, détruire ou torturer.

Il avait devant lui un homme qui avait découvert la joie, le rire pour le perdre dans l'espace d'un battement de coeur.

Ainsi, naquit Lord Voldemort.


	19. Chapter 18: Le commencement

_**Disclamer**__ : Rien n'est à moi. Tout est à JK Rowling ainsi qu'à Hatusu. Je ne suis que votre honorable servi … heu enfin traductrice ^^ _

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Hellow !! Bonjour tout le monde !! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Et dire que j'écris ma dernière note pour cette somptueuse fic (non non non je ne me jette pas des fleurs, j'en jette à Hatusu :p … non et puis il faut le dire la traduction est superbe lol). Je suis désolée pour le retard monstrueux que j'ai pris pour tout ce que je fais sur feufeunet mais j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes (notamment de santé) ces derniers mois. Enfin, pas de soucis, j'ai les médicaments qu'il faut, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre. Même si l'épilepsie c'est chiant (très chiant) ce n'est pas la mort (sans faire de jeux de mots). Bref, je me sens mieux c'est tout ce qui compte et si je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps devant mon ordinateur (et oui, pas mal de restrictions du coup -_-), j'ai quand même pris le temps de traduire ce mini chapitre qui clôture ainsi Take My Heart Away ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir à chaque fois. J'ai souvent oublié d'y répondre (se donne des paires de claques) mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je les oublie alors merci !! Et pour ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, je me confonds en excuses pour la bourde qui m'a fait au final poster deux fois cette traduction. Après tout ce blabla je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

_Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstacy_

Un pleur imparfait, un cri d'extase.

_But what befalls the flawless?_

Mais qu'arrive t-il à cette perfection?

_The Love I've built_

L'amour que j'ai construit

_It shines so beautifully_

Qui brille de façon si belle

_Now watch as it __**destroys me**__. _

Maintenant regarde comme il **me détruit**

_Break down, and cease all feeling_

Me brise et cesse tout sentiment

_Burn, now, what was once breathing_

_Brûle maintenant, ce qu'une fois vivait_

_Reach out,_

_Tends les bras,_

_And you may __**take my heart away**__._

_Et tu peux __**prendre mon cœur avec toi.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : **_Le commencement_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Epilogue: _50 ans plus tard …_

Il y était finalement parvenu. Assassiner Harry Potter. Voldemort se leva triomphalement dans la clairière vide de vie en savourant l'accomplissement d'avoir tué son seul opposant.

Mais qu'était-ce-là ?

Cela ressemblait à un mouvement, un léger cri à sa gauche. Il se retourna pour faire face au seul humain vivant qui se trouvait à ce moment dans la clairière.

« Ah, la sale Sang de Bourbe qu'Harry Potter aimait tant. », ricana t-il.

Il y eut un léger cri puis un silence.

« Pitié … Je ne connais même pas ton nom. », murmura t-il avec un affreux sourire. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir à travers les buissons était une silhouette féminine qui s'écroulait lamentablement sur le sol de la clairière. Son nom était Harriet ou Helga ou quelque chose d'affreux du même genre, et il la tuerait rapidement. Il leva sa baguette.

Sensible. Insensible.

Une seconde trop tard. Il aperçut son visage et simultanément il se souvient de son nom: _Hermione_. Mais le sort était déjà lancé, cette lumière verte mortelle illuminait la clairière.

Comme au ralentit, elle tomba tel un fantôme gracieux dans la noirceur de l'éternité. Lorsqu'elle tomba au sol Voldemort remarqua l'objet qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. C'était une rose noire et elle n'était pas fanée. Après cinquante ans, ou un instant, cela dépendait de la façon dont on le voyait, la rose avait gardé son éclat et était aussi belle que si Tom, le garçon de septième année, venait de la lui donner.

_Je l'ai tuée_, réalisa t-il soudainement. _J'étais son assassin. _

Et, à la dernière minute, il comprit tout. _Il avait entendu son propre rire. _

Tom rit, un rire dur à vous glacer le sang mais pas parce qu'il était amusé. Il riait parce qu'il avait finalement compris.

Tom observa l'ironie de la situation. Hermione avait remonté le temps pour le tuer mais était tombée amoureuse de lui. Tom l'avait aimée de tout son cœur et elle avait disparut soudainement. A cause de cela, il était devenu Lord Voldemort, ce qui l'avait amené à tuer Harry Potter et, finalement, à la tuer elle. C'était un cercle vicieux infernal. Un cercle pareil pouvait-il être brisé ?

Hermione, dans son dernier moment de vie avait compris la gravité de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait sciemment et toute seule, créé le monstre qu'était Lord Voldemort. Mais là encore, Lord Voldemort avait existé bien avant qu'elle n'entre à Poudlard ou détenu le Retourneur de temps. Comment pouvait-elle être responsable d'avoir créé cet homme avant même qu'elle ne naisse ?

Tomber amoureuse de Tom avait ruiné tous les espoirs de la société pour laquelle ils se battaient. Et cela avait été inévitable. Elle avait créé un monstre. Comment l'amour, qui était la chose la plus belle au monde, pouvait changer un homme radicalement et le faire devenir Voldemort?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication pour expliquer les événements tels qu'ils s'étaient passés.

C'était une vérité tragique que la race humaine avait encore à comprendre. Cette vérité avait changé la course de l'histoire et, en même temps, ne l'avait pas changé totalement. Hermione était _destinée_ à voyager dans le passé pour rencontrer Tom. Similairement, Tom avait été _destiné_ à devenir Lord Voldemort. Comme Tom l'avait constaté sans connaissance de cause, tout était prédestiné. Hermione avait changé le futur en sachant ce qu'elle devait faire.

Fatalité, destinée. Mais au final changer ce qui était écrit depuis des siècles dans les étoiles c'était révélé impossible. Finalement, _nous sommes ce que nous sommes destinés à être. _Les choix que nous faisons n'altèrent pas notre destinée. C'est notre destinée qui se modifie d'après les choix que nous faisons.

Voldemort le réalisa et remarqua qu'il avait raison quand, à l'âge de douze ans, il avait cru que toute sa vie avait été planifiée pour lui.

À ce moment, le moindre sentiment ayant rapport avec l'humanité avait quitté son corps.

_Je vais le tuer. Je vais tuer celui qui l'a fait mourir dans mes bras. Je vais le tuer même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais. _

Tom Jedusor tuerait Lord Voldemort et cela _serait_ la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Il se détestait plus que toutes les personnes qui le détestaient dans ce monde. Et c'était un fait énorme.

Tom Jedusor, Voldemort, Le Mage Noir se visa avec sa baguette et prononça le sort de la mort sans hésitation.

Plus tard, on écrirait qu'Harry Potter et Voldemort s'étaient combattus si férocement qu'ils s'étaient tués, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui les entourait. Personne ne connaitrait la vérité, vérité telle que celle-ci : Voldemort s'était tué par amour. L'amour, l'émotion que les gens sous-estimaient le plus.

Quand la brume matinale de la forêt disparût et que le soleil se leva, tout le monde verrait qu'ils seraient tous morts. Mais dans la main sans vie d'Hermione, la rose noire était toujours aussi vivante. Elle était noire, comme la couleur des yeux de Tom.

Même dans la mort, la rose ne s'était pas fanée.


	20. Remerciements

_**Remerciements **_

Merci, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews. J'enverrais un mail à Hatusu pour lui en traduire quelques unes ! Mais d'avance un grand merci pour elle et puis je suis ravie de voir que la traduction plait toujours autant même terminée depuis un moment déjà ! En relisant j'ai repéré quelques fautes que je vais prendre le temps de corriger le weekend prochain mais en tout cas un grand merci à vous tous ! Merci à celles et ceux qui ont suivi cette traduction depuis le début, merci à ceux et celles qui sont montés dans le train en marche. J'aurais du répondre aux reviews depuis bien longtemps, j'ai vraiment honte là. Mille merci à vous tous !

Avant que je n'oublie, une personne s'est chargée de publier cette traduction sur skyrock donc si vous voyez une fiction qui ressemble étrangement à Take my heart Away sur ce site, c'est normal. Ce n'est pas du plagiat ! Je mettrais l'adresse sur mon profil pour ceux qui voudraient y jeter un coup d'oeil !

Merci à **LookAa** (Merciii d'avoir lu ! Merci à ton amie de te l'avoir conseillé aussi :D En tout cas j'suis ravie qu'elle t'ait plut à ce point. J'pense que j'étais dans le même état que toi quand je l'ai lue la première fois. Il faut dire que j'ai eu les chapitres au compte goute parce que l'auteur ne l'avait pas encore terminée à l'époque. Véritable coup de cœur pour cette fiction en particulier !) **Niris**, **Annabeth-Potter** (Merci encore de la publier sur Skyrock !), **anais** (oui je trouve aussi que c'est une très belle fin. En lisant les chapitres au fur et à mesure qu'Hatusu postait, je ne voyais pas réellement d'autres fins possibles et je me doutais que la fin allait avoir un lien avec le début. Donc comme tu le dis, un beau compromis entre leur amour et l'avenir du monde. C'est triste mais en même temps je n'arrivais pas à imaginer de happy-end entre ces deux-là.), **margot** (Première Hermione/Voldemort (même si y'a plus de Tom que de Voldemort dans cette traduction, sauf à la fin peut-être) Je ne suis pas l'auteur mais je suis contente que la traduction t'ai plut ! Merci !) **gabiiie** (la meilleure au monde ? Merciii de la part d'Hatusu et moi réunies. Je suis amplement d'accord avec toi. En fait c'est la seule TomHermione pour laquelle j'ai accroché, vraiment ! Alors un grand merci de la part de nous deux, surtout d'Hatusu !), **Valou-chan**, **Amethyste-chan** (Mercii ! Ah, je pense que j'aurais du offrir un paquet de mouchoirs d'avance à tout le monde pour cette fin mais cela aurait gâché tout le suspens. Désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer mais c'est vrai qu'entre ces deux-là, elles sont rarement joyeuses les fictions), **Tigrou19** (désolé pour les NdT/C, on a arrêté par la suite. Je suis ravie que la traduction t'ais quand même plut ), **Marilou** (Ah, je suis désolée que la fin t'ai moins plut que les chapitres précédents. Ah oui, ah toi d'imaginer une fin différente…heureusement que l'imaginaire est là également ^^), **Océane** (Merciii ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu me dises ça parce que j'ai parfois l'impression d'être un peu trop difficile dans les fics que je traduis alors que je me ne me donne pas les mêmes exigences lorsque j'écris moi-même. Merci !), **Neyssie**, **Rebecca-Black** , **LÉAAAA**, **anna . m**, **langedesenfers**, **Daiky** (Merci, oui, en relisant je trouve des fautes. Il faudrait que je relise un jour pour rectifier tout ça !), **tatam83**, **Sarita** ( Merci beaucoup ! C'est justement pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de la traduire. J'aime bien les fictions originales ^^), **Mouldidy**, **Ciirce** (La traduction est finie oui. Soulagée d'un côté mais de l'autre j'ai vraiment adoré la traduire alors pas tant soulagée que cela même si ça fait du bien de mettre le mot FIN à un moment ou à un autre. Pour le soucis de santé, depuis un ans, rien à déclarer. C'est que les médicaments marchent bien :D. Encore merci !), .com, **Natacha**, **Icychou Freakounette**, **Mam'zelle Gaby**, **CreAamiiiiiXx**, **kowala**, **Casper-a-lost-angel** , **Chocolatine** (Mercii choco, huhu, j'suis toujours Bob, ça change pas de ce coté là hein xD), **tom-hermy**, **Selminia** (Merci, je prend note pour le site. Ah oui, encore une chose, c'est une traduction ^^), **Casper-a-lost-angel** , **Fanoudusud** , **Eviie Duncan** , ... Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui sont passées en coup de vent, celles que je n'ai pas citées et un grand merci à Hatusu de m'avoir autorisé à traduire cette superbe fiction !

Et pour celles et ceux qui se le demanderaient, non, je n'oublie pas les autres fictions/traductions. J'ai juste un petit peu moins de temps pour écrire en ce moment. J'ai déjà commencé le prochain chapitre de "Diaboliquement vôtre". Pour ce qui est des autres traduction, je vais reprendre "Plus tard je serais meilleur", je l'ai laissée de côté depuis trop longtemps. "This time around" viendra un peu plus tardivement parce que les chapitres sont démesurément longs. Ah aussi, si j'ai effacé certaines traductions, c'est tout simplement parce que les auteurs ne publient plus depuis un bon nombre de mois (parfois même pas de chapitres depuis plus d'un an donc j'ai peu d'espoir pour des suites. Cela concerne principalement Amnésie et Winter. Merci encore de m'avoir suivis jusque-là. Bises à tous !


End file.
